El Regreso del Heroe
by SirLink
Summary: Han pasado 8 años desde que Link volvio del futuro para luego marcharse en busca de Navi. Un corazon con una esperanza, un rival, un enemigo que se creía vencido, todo esto encontrara Link al volver al reino de Hyrule luego de su travesía por Termina y otros lugares. Clasificacion T por sangre y vocabulario adulto. MM-TP
1. Capitulo I Una Herida del pasado

**Bueno este es mi primer Fic aquí, espero que le guste, solo mencionar un par de cosas:**

**1 En esta historia usare algunos personajes de Fire Embled**

**2 La historia se ubica 8 años luego de que Link se fue a Termina, por lo que según yo tanto Zelda como Link tiene 20 años **

**3 Intentare que esta historia se conecte con la historia de TP, por lo cual esta historia se sitúa unos 500 años antes de dicho juego**

**4 Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Espero que les guste y comenten**

**Capitulo I Una herida del pasado**

8 años habían transcurrido desde que Link, un pequeño Kokiri, había dejado la tierra de Hyrule en busca de su amiga Navi, para muchos él no era mas que un niño que fue adoptado por la familia real, para otros solo había sido llevado al castillo como un amigo de Zelda, para algunos generales y guerreros era un prodigio que fue encontrado por la familia real, el cual sobresalía como un gran guerrero a pesar de su corta edad y para otros un Héroe, si, eso era para la familia real, este pequeño chico de tan solo 10 años había llegado un día advirtiendo una posible catástrofe, a pesar de que muchos se burlaron e incluso algunos lo acusaron de loco había 3 cosas que se colocaron a su favor: 1 el muchacho tenia el respaldo de la princesa Zelda, la cual también había soñado con la catástrofe. 2 El chico tenía el apoyo de los 6 sabios de Hyrule, los cuales aparecieron justo en el momento indicado para confirmar las palabras del chico. 3 El joven conocido como Link portaba la Trifuerza del valor, lo que lo proclamaba como Héroe de Hyrule, pero no cualquier Héroe, mas bien, el Héroe del Tiempo, el cual, era el héroe esperado hace ya cientos de años, el héroe mas grande de toda la historia de Hyrule, y para sorpresa del Rey Nohansen, este héroe no era mas que un niño. Pero todo esto ya no importaba, el chico había vivido 2 años en el palacio de Hyrule, pero luego de estos años se fue y para muchos, nunca regresaría.

En uno de las habitaciones del castillo de Hyrule una joven de cabellos dorados largos y sueltos de manera gloriosa miraba por la ventana, sus tristes ojos azules miraban en dirección a la entrada del castillo, con la esperanza de que un chico de trajes verdes hiciera su entrada triunfal en los portones del palacio.

"Cuando, cuando volverás, ¿te olvidaste de la promesa?". Suspiraba la joven mientras se iba en sus recuerdos.

**_Flash back_**

_Era una mañana tranquila en el castillo de Hyrule, la joven princesa Zelda descansaba tranquilamente en sus aposentos, el día anterior era un día que nunca olvidaría, ya que había jugado todo el día con Link, extrañamente tanto su padre como Impa le habían permitido saltarse todos sus deberes, permitiéndose un día entero con su mejor amigo Link._

_Toc Toc Toc_

_"Quien será". Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la habían despertado de golpe._

_"¿Zelda?... ¿Estas despierta?". Un chico de cabellos dorados hablaba detrás de la puerta._

_"Si Link, gracias a ti". La pequeña estaba un poco molesta por la interrupción de su placido sueño._

_"Zelda ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"_

_"¿No puede ser en un rato mas? Ahora tengo sueño". La chica coloco una almohada arriba de su cabeza._

_"No puedo, es urgente, hablo enserio"_

_"¿Enserio?". Las palabras resonaban en la mente de la chica, Link pocas veces le hablaba enserio y cuando lo hacia era algo importante. _

_"Esta bien, me levanto en un instante"_

_"Bien te estaré esperando en los corrales"_

_Luego de esto el muchacho se marcho, la princesa quedo muy pensativa antes este hecho, al parecer Link estaba muy apresurado en algo que ella desconocía._

_Al cabo de unos 10 minutos la pequeña princesa llego al lugar donde Link la había citado, desde lejos pudo notar a Link el cual estaba ensillando a Epona._

_"Que bueno que traje la Ocarina, probablemente Link me llevara de pasea de nuevo"_

_La chica estaba muy ansiosa, por lo que se acercó hasta Link, el cual al notar su presencia trago algo de aire y hablo._

_"Zelda, como sabrás desde hace unos meses he estado buscando información de Navi"_

_"Si, lo se" "No me digas que ya la encontraste, ¡que bueno!"_

_"No Zelda, Navi aun no aparece, hable con Sariá y ella me ha dicho de que no la ha visto desde que me fui de los bosques, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera estado tan tranquilo"_

_"No puede ser" "¿Qué harás Link?"_

_"He tomado una decisión…..Me voy de Hyrule"_

_Las palabras golpearon de pronto los oídos a Zelda, la cual intento pensar que había escuchado mal" ¿Te…te vas de Hyrule?"_

_"Si, ahora mismo me voy"  
"Pero…..como te vas así de pronto!" " Mi padre e Impa aun no lo saben"_

_"No Zelda, yo les conté ayer mis intenciones, solo faltabas tu"_

_"Ahora lo entiendo, ahora comprendo el porqué de mi padre e Impa de dejarme libre de obligaciones ayer" "Link ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?". La pequeña estaba destrozada, las lágrimas ya comenzaban a salir de sus ojos._

_" No quería arruinar el maravilloso día de ayer, te veías tan feliz, lo siento"_

_"Link"_

_"Zelda, estoy agradecido de todo lo que me dieron, me dieron una familia, un hogar, comida y una bella amistad, yo…..yo nunca te olvidare"_

_Con esas palabras el corazón de Zelda se quebró por completo, podía sentir como le apuñalaban su corazón "Link, lo entiendo". No quería aceptarlo, pero Link la dejaba._

_"Gracias Zelda, gra…". Link no pudo terminar la frase, de pronto la princesa lo sorprendió bajo un fuerte abrazo._

_"Link, aunque no fue hace mucho que te conozco, siento que te conozco de toda la vida y siento en lo mas profundo de mi corazón que esto no es un adiós, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, algún día, por lo que te estaré esperando, hasta entonces….". Zelda miro su mano y le entrego la ocarina del tiempo." Hasta entonces llévate esto, que la Diosa del Tiempo te proteja y te guarde, hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar". Luego de esto Zelda se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Link el cual se puso de un color rojo intenso._

_"Gracias Zelda". Link tomo la ocarina y la amarro a su cintura, para luego montar a Epona y salir de los terrenos del castillo, pero no antes de mirar por última vez a la niña que dejaba atrás._

_"¡Prométeme que volverás y me devolverás mi Ocarina! ". La pequeña Zelda grito lo más fuerte que pudo para que Link la escuchara._

_"¡Lo prometo!". Link respondió con un gran grito, mientras una pequeña lagrima corrió por la cara de Link, él lo sabia, algún día se volverían a encontrar, aunque estuviera a las puertas de la muerte, estaba seguro que no daría su ultimo suspiro antes de no volver a ella._

_Luego de esta despedida la joven princesa miraba como su Héroe, el que dejo su infancia para salvarla en el futuro, el que perdió todo lo que conocía, amigos, honores, para salvarla en el pasado, desaparecía en el horizonte, mientras que pequeñas gotas mojaban el piso._

_"Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, te esperare Link, mi amigo y amor secreto"_

**_Final Flash Back_**

Toc Toc Toc

"¿Quién será?". La joven princesa se estremeció ante el golpe de su puerta.

"Princesa soy yo Impa". La voz de la mujer albina resonaba tras la puerta.

"Adelante Impa, pasa"

La mujer guerrera entro en la habitación de la princesa" Princesa, su padre la a convocado"

"¿Mi padre?"

"Si, no conozco mucho los detalles, pero creo que es a causa del baile del fina de semana"

Lo ojos de Zelda se agrandaron ante tal respuesta "El baile de Primavera"

"Si mi princesa, como bien sabe usted este es su baile de Primavera Nº20, por lo que usted debe anunciar en ese baile su compromiso"

"¿Compromiso?". Zelda estaba perpleja" Pero si yo no estoy comprometida, de momento he rechazado a todos mis pretendientes"

"Si, por eso mismo el rey la solicita ahora"

"Claro, ahí estaré"

Zelda rápidamente avanzo hasta la sala del trono donde su padre la esperaba sentado.

"Oh, Zelda, hija mía, ven acércate". El rey hizo un gesto con la mano, a lo que la princesa se acercó.

"Padre, ¿me llamabas?". Menciono la princesa mientras se inclinaba ante el rey.

"Si, hija mía, quería anunciarte que este fin de semana se celebra tu baile de Primavera Nº20, por lo tanto es hora de que se anuncie tu compromiso"

"¿Compromiso?, pero padre yo no he aceptado a ningún pretendiente"

"Por eso mismo querida hija, al no escoger pretendiente me vi en la obligación de arreglar tu noviazgo con un príncipe aliado nuestro"

Ante esas palabras la princesa quedo perpleja, ¿Su padre había arreglado un matrimonio para ella? ¿Con alguien que ni siquiera conocía? "Padre respeto tu decisión, pero no veo apuro a mi compromiso"

"Lamentablemente si, según nuestras leyes si el heredero no fue comprometido en su nacimiento, este puede elegir su compromiso desde el periodo de los 13 a los 20 años de edad, si el heredero no adquiere compromiso en ese lapso de tiempo, el padre o la madre se ve en la obligación de buscar el compromiso al caer sus 20 primaveras". Al rey realmente le dolía esto, si bien el mismo espero que su hija buscara su propio marido y no la comprometió al nacer ya que deseaba que ella encontrara el amor verdadero como él lo hizo.

"Padre, yo…". Las palabras no podían salir de su boca, por lo que con mucha dificultad hizo una ultima pregunta" ¿Quien es?"

"El príncipe Roy del reino de Altea, él tiene tu misma edad, acepto el compromiso de inmediato por lo que vendrá dentro de 2 días para conocerte a ti y un poco a nuestra nación, luego volverá a su país para volver el Domingo al baile"

"Gracias padre". Con una reverencia Zelda se fue a su habitación. Caminó lo más rápido posible, realmente le dolía bastante, pero no podía culpar a su padre, ella sabía que a pesar de ser el gran Rey Nohansen, El Rey de la unificación, él estaba sujeto a la ley.

Al entrar al cuarto cerro la puerta de manera rápida, pero no fuerte, ella no quería preocupar a los sirvientes o a Impa y su padre.

Con una rapidez se saco sus zapatos y se lanzo a la cama, las lágrimas rápidamente brotaron de sus ojos, pronto estaría comprometida con un extraño, ella que nunca antes había intimado con un hombre, que rechazaba a todos los nobles que venían a cortejarla estaba comprometida con un extraño. Con lágrimas aun en sus ojos miro por la ventana para soltar un triste susurro.

"Link…mi tiempo se acaba"

La noche callo mientras que en un cuarto el triste susurro de una joven salía como el viento por la ventana de la habitación.


	2. Capitulo II Los Príncipes de Altea

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Espero que les guste y comenten**

**Capitulo II Los príncipes de Altea**

Como de costumbre el canto de un Cucco despertó a todo la gente del castillo. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Zelda supo de su compromiso, durante estos dos días había actuado de forma normal fuera de su habitación, pero al entrar en ella el dolor y el recuerdo golpeaban su corazón. El día de hoy era muy importante después de todo Roy, príncipe de Altea venia a conocer a su futura esposa.

Toc Toc Toc

"Princesa es hora de levantarse". La voz de Impa se escuchaba afuera de la habitación de Impa.

"Si, enseguida". La joven princesa se levanto de inmediato, se puso su mejor vestido de color azul, mientras que unas doncellas entraban y le arreglaban su maquillaje y cabello.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a una hermosa Zelda.

"Te ves preciosa querida". Impa miraba con orgullo a la niña que había criado desde pequeña.

"Gracias". La princesa responde con una sonrisa falsa.

"Vamos, el rey te espera, debes desayunar porque en la tarde llegara el Príncipe Roy.

Ese nombre, ese nombre solo le traía dolor a Zelda, pero no debía demostrarlo, ella tenia que demostrar su aceptación, después de todo ella poseía la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría por lo que no debía actuar como un a niña llorona "Sí, vamos"

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron al comedor, donde el rey esperaba a su hija desde hace unos minutos

"Oh Zelda, hija mía te ves preciosa"

"Gracias padre". Con un gesto cortes Zelda se sentó en la mesa comenzando a desayunar con el rey.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso hasta que el rey rompió con ello "Hija si tienes cosas que hacer hacedlas ahora que tienes que pasar todo el resto del día con el príncipe Roy"

"Si, padre"

"Debes recordar de que el no conoce nuestras tradiciones, por lo que es tu deber enseñarle un poco de la historia de Hyrule y nuestras tradiciones mas importantes"

"Claro padre, pero ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Si"

"¿Cuanto tiempo se va a quedar?"

"Se quedara hasta el viernes en la mañana, luego de eso partirá a su tierra para estar en la noche del domingo de vuelta"

"Ósea se quedara 2 días"

"Si, creo que es tiempo suficiente para que se puedan conocer"

"Entiendo padre, ahora si me disculpas". Zelda, una vez que termino su comida se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse a su habitación, últimamente pasaba mucho en su habitación mirando por su ventana, esperando algún grito de algún guardia que mencionara que el joven de ropas verdes volviera.

"¿Te acuerdas de mi? ¿Abras encontrado una mujer que te ame? ¿Tendrás una casa modesta y una familia? ¿Volverás a Hyrule?". Las preguntas remontaban la cabeza de la princesa la cual solo podía mirar por la ventana.

Ya faltaba poco para la llegada del príncipe Roy, la mañana pasaba lentamente. En el castillo todo estaba normal, hasta que de pronto pudo ver que una joven de cabellos Rojizos llegaba con una carreta llena de galones de Leche.

"Malón". Por fin algo bueno de la semana pensaba Zelda, al momento de bajar con rapidez hasta su amiga.

"Princesa". Rápidamente Malón hizo una reverencia a lo cual Zelda con una mano en su hombro le dijo que se levantara"

"Malón, sabes que no es necesario hacerlo"

"Pero Princesa, hay guardias viéndome seria una falta de respeto si no muestro mis honores a mi futura soberana"

"No importa lo que piensen los demás, para ti siempre seré simplemente Zelda"

"Gracias". La chica que era de la misma edad de que la princesa mostro su conocida y bella sonrisa. Desde hace ya 8 años ellas se conocían, ella era una gran amiga, a la cual había logrado conocer a través de una persona…Link.

"Malón, dime ¿has sabido algo?". Con mucho dolor, sabiendo la respuesta Zelda se aventuro con una pregunta que Malón ya había escuchado desde hace ya 8 años.

"No, no he sabido nada del chico hada desde que tomo a Epona para irse". Con mucha tristeza Malón le daba la simple y común respuesta que siempre repetía estos últimos 8 años.

"Ya veo". Ella sabía la respuesta, pero de todas maneras le dolía escuchar esas palabras.

De pronto Malón pudo distinguir algo nuevo en Zelda, ella sabia que la respuesta siempre le traía dolor, pero esta vez era un dolor aun mas profundo" Princesa ¿Qué le sucede?"

Con mucho esfuerzo Zelda decidió revelarle a su mejor amiga" Lo que pasa Malón, es que este fin de semana me comprometo"

Las palabras le dieron una bofetada a Malón ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso ya había logrado olvidar a Link? "Princesa disculpe mi intromisión, pero ¿Quién es chicho?"

"El príncipe de Altea, Roy"

Un príncipe, era obvio, ella era de la realeza, solo podía casarse con un igual, pobre Link, el golpe que recibirá al volver.

"¿Es guapo?". La curiosidad de Malón, era grande, después de todo el chico debía ser un dios para que Zelda olvidara a Link, el cual ya era perfecto tanto físicamente como interiormente.

"No lo se"

Otra bofetada llego a Malón ¿Cómo se iba a casar con alguien a quien no ha visto? ¿A caso se había enamorado sin ver a su prometido? Quizás las historias de él eran de tal grado que Zelda se enamoro al escuchar de él" ¿Lo conoces?"

"No". Fue la rotunda respuesta de la princesa, Malón inmediatamente quedo sorprendida.

"Entonces ¿Por qué te vas a casar con alguien que ni conoces?". Malón estaba muy sorprendida, ella ni loca haría algo así.

"Mi padre, el arreglo el compromiso, ya que en estos años no he elegido marido"

Ahora lo entendía todo, Zelda estaba obligada a casarse con un desconocido porque ella no había elegido marido antes, era horrible, la simple idea le causaba un gran dolor a Malón, en ese instante agradeció el hecho de ser una simple granjera que una princesa, ella nunca se casaría con alguien que nunca había visto.

"Lo siento". Malón podía comprender el dolor de Zelda.

"No es tu culpa, es mía, si tan solo hubiera acordado un compromiso antes nunca hubiera pasado esto"

No, Malón sabia que tampoco era culpa de Zelda, la culpa es de otra persona, el que tenia la culpa del sufrimiento de la bella joven de cabellos dorados no era nadie más que el chico del hada, si él nunca se hubiera ido Zelda nunca tendría que casarse con un desconocido.

Un gran silencio se apodero de la atmosfera, ninguna de las dos chicas sabían que debían decir, pero duro poco minutos ya que de pronto un guardia dio un fuerte grito.

"¡Habrán las puertas a los príncipes de Altea!". Al compás de estas palabras todo en el castillo se puso en movimiento.

Tanto Zelda como Malón miraron al gran carruaje que se detenía a un lado del castillo, de pronto dos jóvenes bajaron de este. Uno de ellos parecía tener unos 23 años, tenia el cabello azul corto y un traje del mismo color, una capa roja y una cinta larga del mismo color amarrada a su cabeza, era un joven muy guapo.

El otro era un poco mas joven, de unos 20 años, tenia el cabello alborotado de color rojo, tenia una pequeña tiara en su frente, vestía de un traje azul, era un poco mas bajo que el otro chico, pero de igual manera muy guapo.

"Son muy guapos ¿Cuál de ellos será? Malón estaba impactada por la belleza de los dos hombres.

"Creo, creo que es el de cabello rojo". Zelda no podía evitar sacar la mirada de los dos jóvenes, los cuales de inmediato entraron en el castillo "Bueno creo que debo irme, nos vemos después Malón". Rápidamente Zelda se dirigió al castillo.

"Suerte princesa". El susurro de Malón salió disparado al instante mientras veía como la princesa entraba al palacio.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la sala del trono, donde encontraron al rey de Hyrule sentado mirado con complicidad a los dos jóvenes.

"Su alteza, los príncipes de Altea". Un guardia alzaba la voz" Roy príncipe de Altea y ayudante del rey" Al instante el joven de cabello rojo se arrodillo ante la mención de su nombre por el guarida" Ike, Príncipe de Altea y general del ejercito del reino" Al instante el otro joven de cabello azul se arrodillo ante el rey.

"Gracias por recibirnos su majestad". Los jóvenes mencionaron al mismo tiempo aun de rodillas.

"Bienvenidos a Hyrule, pueden levantarse". El rey hizo una seña y los dos jóvenes se levantaron.

"Es muy grato tenerlos a los dos aquí, díganme ¿Cómo esta el rey Marth?"

"Nuestro hermano, el rey Marth es muy bien su majestad y en agradecimiento a enviado este pequeño presente". Con una seña Ike hizo traer a unos guardias, los cuales trajeron unos objetos de mucho valor.

"Gracias por su amabilidad, ahora les presento a su futura prometida, la princesa Zelda". Con un gesto Zelda entro a la sala del trono, con un aire solmene, un desplante sin igual, los dos príncipes de Altea estaban impactados por la muchacha, realmente el compromiso no era para nada malo.

"Soy la princesa Zelda, es un placer mis señores". Con un gesto amable la princesa se inclino antes los dos jóvenes.

"El placer es nuestro". Los dos jóvenes se arrodillaron y besaron la mano de Zelda.

El rey estaba encantado, de por si sabia que el compromiso no le gustaba para nada Zelda, pero la forma en la que actuaba le encantaba, ahora entendía por fin porque las diosas la habían elegido como portadora de la Trifuerza de la sabiduría "Bien, príncipe Ike ¿Qué le parece si dejamos a los dos a solas para que se conozcan mejor?"

"Si, su majestad". Lentamente los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a Roy y a Zelda.

"¿Que le parece dar un paseo?". El joven Roy le ofreció su brazo a Zelda, la cual rápidamente paso su mano por en medio de este.

"Por supuesto". Ella lo sabia, no había opción, el reino estaba siempre por frente de ella, no había escusa, la importación de Hyrule siempre, siempre seria por sobre sus propias necesidades, ese era su deber y ya lo había comprendido hace mucho.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del salón dirigiéndose a los jardines del castillo, estos dos días serian muy largos para Zelda.


	3. Capitulo III El primer dia con Roy

**De momento la historia va un poco lenta, pero pronto se pondra bueno XD**

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Espero que les guste y comenten**

**Capitulo III El primer Día con Roy**

Dos jóvenes de unos 20 años caminaban tranquilamente tomados del brazo por los jardines del castillo.

"Sentémonos aquí". La joven hizo una seña a un pequeño banco que estaba en el jardín.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron, había un silencio enorme, ninguno de los dos habían pronunciado si quiera una palabra.

"Así que, que le pareció Hyrule". Zelda con mucho esfuerzo intento romper el silencio incomodo que había.

"Me pareció muy hermoso, pero sobretodo por un hermosa princesa"

Zelda al oír estas palabras sintió un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas" Gracias". Fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Princesa cuéntame algo de ti". El joven estaba muy interesado en conocer a la que seria su futura esposa.

"No hay mucho que contar". Respondió la joven débilmente.

"No lo creo, una chica tan hermosa debe tener algo que contar ¿tienes amigos?"

"Si, tengo una amiga que se llama Malón, ella es una granjera que nos suministra la leche al castillo, tiene mi misma edad, es muy bonita". Zelda hizo una pequeña pausa" También tengo tres amigos, los conozco desde que era pequeña, pero hace unos meses dejaron el castillo y no han regresado". La tristeza llego tan rápido al salisteis estas palabras.

"¿No haz vuelto a saber de ellos? De verdad Roy quería conocer a Zelda, la belleza de la chica de por si le fascinaba, pero aun quería saber como era por dentro.

"Solo un poco, hace 1 mes mandaron una carta dos de ellos, dijeron que iban a volver pronto, pero". Se detuvo de golpe "Del otro amigo no he sabido nada en 8 años". Le causaba mucho dolor.

Roy al instante sintió como esas palabras causaban un gran dolor en la princesa, sea quien sea ese tercer amigo le provocaba un gran daño a Zelda.

"Ya veo, pero creo que debe tener un buen motivo para no volver". Palabras equivocadas, Roy solo intentaba consolar a Zelda, pero sin darse cuenta agrando la herida en ves de cerrarla.

¿Un motivo para no volver? ¿Quizás tiene una familia la cual no puede abandonar? ¿Quizás esta cansado de ser una marioneta de ella? Si antes era doloroso, ahora era mucho más, pero sabia que no podía culpar a Roy, ella podía notar que el solo intentaba consolarla, quizás incluso, tenia razón. "Quizás….tengas razón". Con mucha dificultad logro articular esas palabras.

Roy no era estúpido, sabia que había cometido un error, podía notar como los ojos azules de Zelda comenzaban a cristalizarse, si no hacia algo pronto su primera visita se volvería frustrada por un mar de lagrimas "¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de esta maravillosa tierra?"

"Si, mira lo que traje". Gracias a las Diosas Roy había cambiado el tema, ella sabia que debía contarle la historia de Hyrule por lo que se había traído con anticipación un libro llamado Historia de Hyrule, era el libro mas reciente hasta la fecha, a ella le fascinaba.

"Woauuu, no sabia que tenían tanta historia". Roy miraba fascinado los bocetos y la historia de Hyrule.

"Si es una historia hermosa si quieres te la puedo resumir y responder todas tus preguntas"

Y así fue, Zelda comenzó hablando de la Diosa Hylia, de su rencarnación como Zelda, de como fue librada del Heraldo de la muerte gracias a Link, como descendieron de los cielos y juntos fundaron Hyrule y a la familia real.

"No sabia que la familia Real de Hyrule llevaba la sangre de una Diosa y de un Héroe"

"Si, pero solo ahí comenzó la historia"

Luego continuo con la guerra de los Twili, hasta la era Minish, donde la princesa fue recatada de las manos del hechicero Vaati por el héroe cuádruple.

"¿Quién hubiera imaginado de que existen unos seres tan pequeños?"

"Si, hasta a mi me fascina la idea"

"Realmente me gusta la historia de Hyrule, cuantos héroes y princesas, al parecer casi siempre que hay un villano aparece un héroe y una princesa los cuales están destinados a estar juntos". Esas palabras llegaron dolorosamente al corazón de Zelda, siempre el Héroe terminaba con la princesa, siempre.

"Si, eso fue por la maldición del Heraldo"

"Ya veo". De pronto Roy noto como había unas páginas las cuales eran más nuevas y hablaban de esta era actual "Mira, aquí habla de esta época"

Otro golpe llego a Zelda, si, el libro estaba actualizado hasta la era del Héroe del Tiempo" Si, en esta parte se habla de esta época"

"Entonces cuéntame, se supone según el libro habla de un hombre llamado Ganondorf"

Ese nombre, hace cuanto que no lo había escuchado "Ganondorf, él es el rey de la tribu Gerudo, el intento poner sus manos en el poder de las diosas la Trifuerza"

"Ya veo, según el libro él estaba engañando a tu padre, pero fue desenmascarado por un niño"

"Si, así es"

"Entonces supongo que ese niño es un héroe ¿cierto?"

Los ojos de la princesa cayeron en tristeza, como olvidar ese día, el día en que conoció a Link.

**Flash Back**

_Era una mañana distinta a las demás, el rey tendría un invitado especial, este día seria escrito en los libros de Historia de todo Hyrule, en este día el rey Gerudo Ganondorf le juraría lealtad al rey Nohansen , la paz tan esperada por Hyrule por fin se haría realidad._

_Pero esto no le agradaba a una pequeña niña, la joven princesa del palacio. Ella había soñado como unas nubes negras surgían del desierto y se apoderaban de Hyrule, pero de milagro una luz que salía desde el bosque alumbraba el lugar, esa luz revelaba a un pequeño niño vestido de verde, el cual venia acompañado de una hada y una piedra de color verde. No sabia como, pero para ella las nubes negras eran Ganondorf y el chico era el salvador de Hyrule._

_La pequeña niña miraba por una pequeña ventana de su jardín secreto, miraba como ese hombre se arrodillaba ante su padre el rey, ella temía lo que este hombre podía hacerle a su padre y a Hyrule._

_"No confió en ese hombre". La pequeña niña murmuraba sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella._

_De pronto el sonido del pasto hizo que ella se diera vuelta, a lo que encontró a un muchacho de cabello dorado, ojos azules y un traje verde, a simple vista parecía de su edad._

_"¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo pasaste a los guardias?". La chica estaba un poco asustada ¿Cómo era posible que encontrara su jardín secreto?_

_El chico no decía ninguna palabra, pero sus ojos demostraban una gran tristeza, de pronto la joven recuerda su sueño._

_"¿Vienes del bosque?"_

_"Si". Por fin el chico pudo hablar._

_Al instante la princesa hecho una pequeña risita, estaba feliz, al parecer el muchacho era el mismo niño de su sueño._

_"Entonces ¿traes contigo la piedra espiritual del bosque?_

_"Si"_

_"Que felicidad, estoy muy feliz". La joven hizo una pequeña pausa"Ah, lo siento, donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Zelda, princesa de Hyrule…. ¿Cual es el tuyo?_

_"Link, mi nombre es Link"_

_"Link…..que extraño, me suena familiar". Sin saberlo esas palabras fueron como una daga traspasando el corazón del chico, ella no recordaba nada._

_Un pequeño silencio se apodero del lugar._

_"Ven quiero mostrarte algo". La joven hizo una seña, pero el chico no se movió._

_"No princesa, se muy bien que esta espiando a Ganondorf, se muy bien de su sueño y se muy bien de que se trata su plan". _

_Esas palabras calaron en lo profundo a la princesa Zelda ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo conocía su sueño? Ella solo se lo había mencionado a Impa y a su padre, el cual no le creyó ¿Cómo sabia su plan? Esto ultimo nadie lo sabia ¿Quién rayos era este chico? " ¿Como lo sabes…..como sabes todo eso?"_

_"Porque ya lo viví, se muy bien que quieres que consiga la el rubí Goron y el zafiro Zora para abrir la puerta del tiempo y retirar la espada maestra._

_"¿Ya lo viviste? No lo entiendo". La pequeña joven estaba perpleja, no entendía que ocurría._

_"Si princesa Zelda, Ganondorf busca la Trifuerza, con ella matara a su padre y conquistara el mundo, por ello no debemos abrir la puerta del tiempo, si lo hacemos el tomara la Trifuerza, aunque solo la Trifuerza del poder quedara con el las otras irán a sus respectivos dueños". Que ironía, él le estaba diciendo a ella lo mismo que ella le había dicho a el tanto tiempo atrás._

_"Ya veo, pero aun asi no entiendo como sabes todo esto"_

_"Yo lo se porque vengo del futuro, soy Link el Heroe del Tiempo, fui sellado en la cámara de los sabios luego de que abriera la puesta por orden de usted, luego de eso desperté 7 años en el futuro, allí todo estaba en caos, por lo que tuve que despertar a los sabios, para luego vencer a Ganondorf, luego de eso usted me envió al pasado para recuperar mis 7 años y evitar la catástrofe"_

_"¿El héroe del tiempo? Tienes alguna otra prueba"_

_"Si". El joven levanto su mano izquierda para mostrar la marca de la Trifuerza del coraje, lo que lo nombraba como héroe del tiempo y legitimo dueño de la espada maestra._

_"La Trifuerza del coraje, increíble"_

_"Si, usted también posee la Trifuerza, mire"_

_Link se acercó a la joven y tomo su mano derecha con su izquierda, al instante las dos manos brillaron revelando las respectivas Trifuerzas._

_"No lo puedo creer, pero ¿Cómo? Se supone que aun no se abre la puerta al reino sagrado"_

_"No se como ocurrió, pero al parecer no importo si retrocedíamos en el tiempo, aun mantenemos nuestras, piezas por lo que creo que Ganondorf también tiene la suya, pero no debe saberlo"_

_"Hay que avisarle a mi padre, vamos"_

_Rápidamente Zelda espero a que la reunión con Ganondorf terminara, una vez que este se fue, ella y Link entraron a la sala del trono._

_"Padre tengo que hablar algo importante"_

_"¿Qué cosa hija". Luego el rey mira a Link" ¿Quién es este joven muchacho?". Por alguna extraña razón ese joven le recordaba mucho a su antiguo general y amigo que murió en la guerra de unificación._

_"Él es Link padre, él tiene un mensaje importante"_

_"Espero que no sea otros de tus juegos Zelda, que ahora estoy muy ocupado"_

_"No te preocupes padre". Zelda mira a Link y le hace un gesto._

_"Rey de Hyrule le tengo un mensaje del futuro, una gran catástrofe viene hacia Hyrule y el mundo"_

_No tardo mucho en que el rey se puso a reír, al parecer Zelda estaba jugando otros de sus juegos._

_"Vaya y cual es ese mensaje joven Link". El rey quería ver hasta donde llegaba la imaginación de los chicos._

_"Muy pronto Ganondorf el rey de las Gerudo tramara un golpe de estado, tomando así la Trifuerza". La expresión del rey cambio al instante ya sabía a donde se dirigía esto, hace unos días Zelda le había contado un sueño donde Ganondorf tomaba el control de Hyrule, la primera vez le había parecido gracioso, hasta ridículo, ahora le había fastidiado._

_"Zelda tendré que castigarte, que te dije la otra vez"_

_"Pero padre"_

_"Nada de peros, como se te ocurre seguir con tu jueguito". El rey mira a Link "Lo siento joven Link, pero mi hija tiene una gran imaginación, no debe dejarse llevar por sus locos sueños._

_"Mi rey lo que dice la princesa es real, yo se lo confirmo"_

_"Vasta de juegos, si sigues así le pediré a los guardias que te echen a la calle". La expresión del rey había cambiado totalmente, ahora estaba muy irritado._

_"Mi rey es la verdad, Ganondorf asesino al árbol Deku y no". El rey no lo dejo terminar, al ínstate 3 guardias llegaron para poner sus manos sobre Link._

_"Padre, detenedlos, Link dice la verdad". Las lágrimas ya salían del rostro de Zelda._

_"Zelda, vete a tu cuarto y guardias saquen a este mocoso de aquí"_

_Los guardias estaban a punto de agarrar a Link cuando este saco su escudo de madera y su espada Kokiri._

_"Vaya al parecer tienes agallas". Uno de los guardias se burlaba e intento agarrar a Link, pero se llevo un fuerte golpe de su escudo en su rostro, dejándolo fue de combate al instante._

_"Pequeño mocoso". Otro guardia salto con su espada ya desenvainada, pero Link rápidamente esquivo el ataque, para luego rodar por el suelo, colocándose detrás del guardia para luego saltar y dejarlo inconsciente con un fuerte golpe del mango de su espada en la nuca del guardia._

_"Pequeño monstruo". El ultimo guardia mando un tajo vertical, pero Link lo detuvo con su escudo con facilidad, para luego el mandar un tajo Horizontal dejando fuera de combate al ultimo guardia._

_"¿Quién eres muchacho?". El rey estaba impresionado, ¿Cómo un niño de 10 años dejo fuera de combate a 3 guardias de palacio con tanta facilidad?_

_"Yo soy". Link levanto su mano revelando la Trifuerza del coraje "El Héroe del Tiempo"_

_El rey estaba sorprendido, el héroe legendario, el héroe de héroes, estaba frente a él, él pensaba que no estaría vivo para ver este día, pero aquí estaba, un pequeño niño estaba frente a él, mostrando la Trifuerza del coraje, prueba de que era el verdadero héroe del tiempo._

_El rey no salía de su sorpresa cuando de pronto 6 personas aparecieron frente a él._

_"¿Quiénes sois vosotros?"  
Uno de los hombres, un señor de edad mayor hablo "Somos los 6 sabios, mi nombre es Rauru sabio de la luz"_

_"Disculpad mi ignorancia". EL rey hizo una pequeña reverencia "Que les trae aquí"_

_"Hemos venido a confirmar las palabras del Héroe del tiempo"_

_Link estaba un poco extrañado, no eran los mismos sabios que él había conocido, solo Rauru era familiar para el, pero luego recordó que los sabios habían muerto y por ello él tuvo que despertar a los nuevos, entonces estos eran los antiguos sabios._

_Luego de unas horas de platica, donde muchas revelaciones salieron a la luz como que Zelda era la portadora de la Trifuerza de la sabiduría, o como la rebelión futura de Ganondorf, el rey llego a uno conclusión._

_"Muy bien, que Impa prepare a mis ejércitos, no podemos arrestar a Ganondorf porque no ha hecho nada aun, por lo tanto esta vez estaremos preparados para su ataque"_

_"Si mi rey". Al instante Impa salió del salón._

_"Por otro lado Link, el joven héroe, desde ahora vivirás en el castillo como un príncipe, tus servicios salvaron a Hyrule"_

_"Gracias Señor". El joven se postro ante el rey._

_"Y Zelda, disculpadme hija mía, si no fuera por ti y Link Hyrule seria llevada a la oscuridad"_

_"No te preocupes padre". Zelda estaba muy feliz, su tierra seria salvada y ella tendría un nuevo amigo con quien compartir._

**Final Flash Back**

La princesa termino de contarle la historia a Roy el cual no caía de su asombro. Mientras Zelda contaba la historia sus ojos brillaban de inspiración.

"Impresionante, supongo que Ganondorf fue capturado y ejecutado"

"Lamentablemente No, tal como Link lo predijo Ganondorf ataco, el no esperaba resistencia, por lo que fue vencido brutalmente, pero alcanzo a huir al desierto, han pasado 8 años y no sabemos nada de él, pero de todas maneras estamos pendientes de cualquier acto que haga"

"Sin lugar a dudas la mejor historia que he escuchado, ese Link es un héroe"

"Si, el Héroe del tiempo era el héroe mas esperado y legendario de todos". La mirada de Zelda se perdía en sus recuerdos.

"Ya veo, ese muchacho Link debe ser muy famoso"

"No, a la verdad es conocido como un héroe por los soldados, pero no por ser el héroe del tiempo, si no, por que él fue el que descubrió a Ganondorf y por sus habilidades como espadachín, pero nada mas, el solo es conocido como héroe del tiempo por nosotros.

"¿No es conocido como héroe del tiempo?"

"No, fue un precio a pagar, su honor, su gloria, todo por volver en el tiempo y ser conocido como un don nadie". La tristeza invadía el corazón de Zelda.

"Que triste, de ser un héroe, no ser nada…..supongo que ese es tu tercer amigo, el que se fue hace 8 años"

"Si, él fue"

"¿Qué crees que estará haciendo ahora?"

Una pequeña sonrisa ilumino la cara de la princesa" Conociéndolo bien, debe estar ayudando a la primera persona que se le cruza al frente, sin recibir nada a cambio, así era el"

Roy podía ver notablemente la diferencia que había en Zelda cuando hablaba de sus otros amigos, que de Link, al parecer el tenia un lugar especial en su corazón, pero eso no importaba, porque ese lugar pronto seria ocupado por el.


	4. Capitulo IV El Segundo dia con Roy

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Espero que les guste y comenten**

**Capitulo IV El segundo Día con Roy**

El día paso con rapidez y luego llego la mañana, el ultimo día en que la princesa tendría que pasar con su prometido, el día anterior habían hablado sobre la historia de Hyrule y sus héroes, el día de hoy seria para pasear y conocerse mejor, después de todo una vez que acabe el día Roy tendría que irse.

El movimiento en el castillo comenzó mas agitado que de costumbre gracias a las visitas.

Mientras que en una de las habitaciones del castillo dos jóvenes acaban de despertar.

"¿Y como te fue?". El muchacho de cabello azul estaba muy intrigado.

"Se podría decir que bien, ella es una mujer especial"

"Eso he oído, en todo el castillo se habla de ella como una gran mujer, una digna heredera, sin mencionar de que es la mujer mas hermosa del reino"

"Si, es hermosa, pero su corazón guarda muchas heridas, se abre fácil para todo tipos de conversaciones que no sean personales"

"¿Se hace la difícil Roy?"

"Mas o menos, mejor dicho al parecer alguien habita en su corazón, aunque es una estupidez"

"¿Otro hombre?"

"Si, al parecer alguien llamado Link, por supuesto que no lo ha visto en 8 años, pero aun esta ahí"

"Deberíamos investigar lo que mas podamos de el"

"Tienes razón Ike, mientras mas información, mas fácil podremos resolver el problema"

"Hablas con mucho entusiasmo ¿ya te decidiste casarte con ella?"

"Desde que la vi, es hermosa, inteligente, astuta, es perfecta"

"Así se habla hermano"

Los dos príncipes comenzaron a reír, pero fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

"Joven Ike y joven Roy, es hora del desayuno". Una criada hablaba por el otro lado de la puerta.

"Enseguida". Los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo responden al llamado de la criada.

Luego de un rato los dos se dirigieron al comedor donde ya se encontraban el rey, la princesa e Impa.

"Buenos días, espero que hayan tenido un sueño placentero"

"Si mi rey, la cama era muy cómoda"

"Que bueno, pasen y coman"

Los dos jóvenes se sientan a la mesa comenzando a desayunar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que el rey lo interrumpio.

"Y ¿Qué piensan hacer hoy?"

"Yo pensaba recorrer el castillo y la ciudadela". Menciono Ike.

"Yo quería invitar a la princesa a un paseo por el campo"

"Me parece una excelente idea". El rey estaba emocionado "¿Qué dices hija?"

"Me parece bien padre". Con una bella sonrisa Zelda hizo gesto de complicidad.

Una vez acabado el desayuno los jóvenes se marcharon a sus propios planes, dejando solos a Impa y al Rey.

"Mi señor ¿Cree que esto funcione? Usted sabe que es primera vez que se hace esto"

"Espero que funcione, sé que es la primera vez que un miembro de la familia real se casa con un extranjero"

"Ese es el problema, el pueblo de Hyrule no es cualquier pueblo, nosotros portamos la semilla de la diosa Hylia, eso nos hace distintos de los demás, se supone que no debíamos perder esa semilla con extranjeros"

"Lo se, pero Zelda a rechazado a todos los nobles de Hyrule, incluso se fuera un plebeyo seria comprensible, pero no, ella negó todo"

"Solo espero que el pueblo no lo tome mal, usted mejor que nadie sabe como ellos se toman los asuntos religiosos"

"Ese es mi segundo gran temor"

"¿Segundo temor? ¿Cuál es el primero?"

"Que Zelda no sea feliz". Luego de esas palabras el Rey se levanto dejando a una pensativa Impa.

"Que Zelda no sea feliz…mi rey si supiera que no importa el hombre ella no será feliz si no esta con el". Impa inmediatamente salió del comedor.

Mientras tanto en la pradera de Hyrule, dos jóvenes príncipes, cada uno montando un caballo real.

"Es hermoso". El joven Roy estaba impresionado por la vista.

"Si, es hermoso". Zelda estaba muy pensativa, desde que había hablado con Roy se dio cuenta que no era un mal chico, pero no sentía nada por el, incluso le daba pena el esfuerzo que él ponía para conquistarla.

"Es verdad lo que dicen, que estas tierras tienen la bendiciones de las diosas"

"Si y no solo la tierra, nosotros, los Hylians llevamos en nuestras venas la sangre de la diosa Hylia, por eso somos un pueblo bendecido"

"Zelda ¿Hay algún lugar mas bello que este?"

"Si sígueme". De inmediato los dos comenzaron a cabalgar hasta el gran lago Hylia, Roy quedo maravillado por la belleza de tal lugar.

"Qué hermoso, es una lastima no poder vivir a orillas de este hermoso lago"

"Si, incluso yo he venido pocas veces"

"¿Por qué?"

"El llegar aquí es peligroso, solo he venido unas cuantas veces con Impa y con…Link"

"¿El héroe?"  
"Si, cuando éramos niños, a él le gustaba cabalgar en su yegua Epona". La nostalgia se hacia presente en Zelda.

"Cuando nos casemos te traeré muy seguido aquí"

Zelda quedo sorprendida por las palabras.

"Comamos algo ya es medio día". Roy saco un pequeño canasto de su caballo y coloco todo como un pequeño picnic.

El atardecer llego de pronto, los dos jóvenes se divertían contando anécdotas de sus vidas, Zelda pensaba lo bueno que seria tener a Roy solo como un amigo, la pasaba muy bien con el, pero no podía sentir ningún tipo de atracción.

"Princesa, le traje esto". Roy le hizo entrega de un ramo de flores a Zelda, la cual las recibió gustosa.

"Gracias". Un pequeño rubor apareció en Zelda al instante, bajando la mirada "Son hermosas"

"Si, pero se opacan con tu belleza"

Zelda no se dio cuenta, cuando levanto la cabeza pudo notar que Roy se inclinaba ligeramente hacia ella, estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer.

Roy se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Zelda, ella ya podía sentir su respiración sobre su piel, instintivamente cerro sus ojos, después de todo se casarían y tendría que acostumbrarse a esto, incluso no podía parecer descortés al frente del príncipe.

El beso ya era seguro, pero de pronto, una imagen de un niño sonriendo y sus propias palabras le golpearon de frente _"Estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar….te esperare hasta ese día"_

Rápidamente Zelda movió la cara y puso sus manos en el pecho de Roy, deteniéndolo por completo. Un pensamiento hizo golpe en la mente de Zelda" ¿En que estaba pensando? Era mi primer beso, se supone que mi primer beso debe ser con alguien especial, después de todo ese beso nunca se olvida, no puedo besar a Roy, él no es mi hombre especial, perdóname Link casi te fallo, no me rendiré, solo lo hare cuando este en el altar, ese momento significara que todo termino"

Roy por su parte estaba impactado ¿En que había fallado? Era perfecto, estaban solos, el paisaje precioso, un atardecer hermoso, incluso pudo notar que ella casi se dejo besar ¿Qué pasaba?

"Lo siento, es mi primer beso y no estoy lista". Zelda no quería ofender al príncipe de cabellos rojizos.

"Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, esperare hasta que estés lista". Roy sabía que Zelda mentía, si ese muchacho llamado Link hubiera estado en su lugar ella no se habría negado.

Rápidamente tomaron sus cosas y se marchó, Roy tenia que volver rápido a Altea en la mañana siguiente.

Llegaron al castillo en la noche, sin decir una palabra entre ellos se fueron cada uno a su cuarto, Roy aun estaba resentido.

"¿Qué te paso hermano?"

"Zelda….casi la beso, pero me rechazo en el ultimo minuto"

Ike se comenzó a reír al instante.

"No le veo nada gracioso"

"Claro que si, estas molesto porque por primera vez una dama te rechazo, ella daño al orgulloso Roy, el mítico príncipe de Altea al cual ninguna virgen se resiste"

"Zelda es distinta a todas las otras mujeres con las que he estado antes, tal parece que ese Link aun vive en su corazón"

"Hablando de Link, reuní mucha información"

"Dime"

"Tal parece que una mañana apareció de la nada y al anochecer ya tenia cuarto propio en el castillo, según las criadas el rey, la princesa e Impa decían que era un héroe, nadie entendía porque, pero al poco tiempo los Goron y Zoras llegaron dando gratitud a un pequeño niño que los había salvado hace unos días atrás, luego de eso el ataque de Ganondorf que fue contrarrestado, dicen que él también tuvo parte"

"¿Qué mas has descubierto de el?"  
"Es un icono para los soldados del reino, a pesar de su corta edad tenia el nivel de combate de un Comandante, algunos ni siquiera querían imaginarlo como seria cuando adulto"

"Todo un prodigio"

"Eso parece, pero lo raro es su origen, al parecer él era un Hyliano que vivía como un Kokiri, sus padre murieron en la guerra de unificación y lo dejaron a cargo de esa tribu"

"Un huérfano, ósea no es ni siquiera noble, es un simple plebeyo"

"Si, pero un plebeyo con suerte, al llegar se hizo al instante amigo de la pequeña princesa, se decía que parecía que nacieron juntos, eran muy unidos, muchos pensaron que se casarían cuando adultos, pero tal como llego de la nada se fue, solo se sabe que hablo con Impa, la princesa y el rey antes de irse, de ahí nadie ha vuelto a saber de el"

"Bueno no hay de que preocuparse"

"Veo que has cambiado tu actitud"  
"Por supuesto, él no es mas que un plebeyo sin honor con algo de suerte, quizás el mismo se dio cuenta de eso y por ello se fue"

"No se debe escupir al cielo hermanito, porque por lo visto para Zelda es mucho mas que eso"

"Eso cambiara"

Los dos jóvenes se acostaron, mientras tanto en la habitación de la princesa, esta lloraba desconsoladamente.

"Link….Link….perdóname Link". Aunque ellos nunca se habían hecho una promesa de amor, ella si se había hecho una promesa a ella misma y casi la había roto.

"Link….resistiré, hasta mi boda, no besare a nadie, tu serás el primero y el único, solo….solo vuelve pronto"

Rápidamente la noche paso, llegando la mañana, los príncipes de Altea se preparaban para irse.

"Denle saludos al rey Marth"

"Si su alteza"

"Espero volverlos a ver el domingo"

"Si Zelda, también lo espero"

Los príncipes se marcharon en su carroza al instante, mientras se perdían en el horizonte dos figuras aparecieron.

"¿Quienes son?"

"No lo se mi rey…Por las diosas". La mirada de la Sheikah estaba mucho mas desarrollada.

"¿Que paso Impa?". La princesa estaba confusa.

"Regresaron"

Al instante dos jóvenes se bajaron de sus caballos, uno de cabellos Dorados y ojos azules y el otro de cabello largo verde y ojos rojos.

"Zelda, Impa, su majestad...a pasado un buen tiempo". Hablo el muchacho de cabello rubio.

"Si hijos míos, vengan y abracen este viejo rey"

Los dos abrazaron al rey de Hyrule, Zelda no paraba de llorar, las diosas estaban escuchando sus plegarias.


	5. Capitulo V El regreso de dos amigos

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Espero que les guste y comenten**

**Capitulo V El Regreso de dos Amigos**

En las puertas del castillo el rey Nohansen, Impa y la princesa Zelda recibían con mucho agrado a dos jóvenes que no habían visto en mucho tiempo.

"Estoy tan feliz, hay que celebrar". El feliz rey saltaba de alegría.

"Si, pero antes queríamos ver a nuestras madres". Responde el joven de cabello dorado.

"Si". Su compañero apoyaba la idea.

"Los dos se ven mucho mas fuertes". De pronto los dos jóvenes miran a Zelda, la cual había pasado desapercibida hace un instante.

"Zelda, mírate como estas". El jovial muchacho de cabello rubio abrazaba fuertemente a la chica.

"Veo que sigues siendo igual de alegre Hans". Zelda respondía el abrazo con una lágrima de felicidad en sus mejillas.

"Si, hay que darle alegría a la vida". El joven dejo a la princesa, para dejar que su acompañante la abrazara.

"Princesa, es un placer". El joven de cabello verde le daba un tierno abrazo a la princesa.

"El placer es mio y ya te he dicho que me llames Zelda Rox, ya nos conocemos desde hace 20 años". La joven siempre reprendía al joven de ojos rojos por su personalidad.

"No puedo evitarlo"

"Ya dejen a la princesa que la van ahogar". La Sheikah separo de golpe a los jóvenes" Rox luego que veas a tu madre quiero que me muestres lo que has mejorado"

"Si, tía"

"Bueno iré a dar la orden a los cocineros para que hagan una gran cena para celebrar"

Luego de las palabras del Rey todos se fueron a cumplir con sus deberes.

Llego la hora de la cena, en el gran mesón del rey Nohansen había un gran banquete, en el estaban el rey mismo, la princesa, Impa, Hans, Rox, la madre de Rox Akane y la madre de Hans Seila.

"Un brindis por el regreso de estos dos muchachos que son como mis hijos". El rey estaba demasiado feliz, el mismo había criado a estos dos jóvenes como hermanos de Zelda.

"Salud". Todos los presentes brindaron junto con el rey.

"Me alegro que hayan vuelto díganme ¿Cómo les fue?"

"¿Quién comienza tu o yo Hans?"

"Empieza Rox"

"Bueno luego de que partimos de aquí me dirigí a Catalia, allí comencé mi entrenamiento intensivo, como el arte de las sombras es frecuente pude perfeccionar mis habilidades Sheikah, luego de 8 meses de entrenamiento decidí volver, entonces me tope con Hans y aquí estoy"

"¿Dónde te quedaste todo este tiempo?". La princesa estaba intrigada, como ella no le es permitido salir del castillo, por lo menos puede escuchar las aventuras de sus amigos para hacerse una idea.

"Al llegar un hombre me pregunto quien era, le dije que era Rox de Hyrule hijo de Alex, un Sheikah". Hizo una pequeña pausa" Al nombrar el nombre de mi padre, me dijo que lo sospechaba que me parecía mucho a él, entonces me dijo que le debía un favor y me permitió hospedarme gratis en su posada con comida incluida"

"Bah que suerte tienen algunos". Hans estaba un poco molesto por la suerte de su amigo.

"¿Qué pasa Hans? ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti?". La princesa noto el enojo de su otro amigo.

"No tuve tanta suerte como el delicado Rox, mi madre me dio 300 rupias para viajar hacia Labrynna, al llegar al puerto recordé que era mayor de edad, entonces decidí ir por primera vez en mi vida a una taberna, allí una mujer me coqueteo y como buen caballero le acompañe a unas copas". Hizo una pausa como recordaba el momento" Creo que con solo mirarme supo que era novato, porque me embriague al instante, luego fue sacado a una esquina del bar donde 3 hombres me golpearon hasta dejarme medio muerto, quede inconciente al instante". Hans se reia de su propia historia.

"Hijo ¿Por qué no regresaste?. Seila estaba preocupada por su hijo.

"Mama ya soy mayor de edad, bueno como decía al despertar me encontré al lado de un vagabundo, le pregunte donde estaba y me dijo que estaba en el puerto principal de Labrynna, parece ser que los muy malditos ocultaron mi cuerpo en el barco en que iba a viajar porque pensaron que estaba muerto, fue pura suerte, pero lastima que no tenia ni una rupia, por lo que comencé a trabajar en un rancho de cerdos por las mañanas y por las tardes entrenaba, fue muy duro". Una pequeña lágrima caía de Hans.

"Eso estuvo bien, ustedes están acostumbrados a los placeres del castillo, era hora de que conocieran el mundo". Impa era muy cruel a veces.

"Si, pero aprendí algo nuevo de todo esto"

"¿Qué cosa?". Todos preguntaron al instante.

"Que me gusta la tequila".

Todos comenzaron a reír, mientras que Seila lloraba" Oh diosas, primero mi esposo y ahora mi hijo"

"Ahora que los miro, me recuerdan mucho a Matt y Alex, que las diosas tengan sus almas". Al instante un silencio sepulcral invadió la cena, el rey se dio cuenta del error de sus palabras, pero no podía evitarlo, sus amigos aun Vivian en su corazón.

"Si, son iguales". Impa aun recordaba a su hermano menor.

"Les hecho de menos, aun recuerdo a Alex siempre serio, tal como Rox". Akane recordaba a su marido.

"Si y Hans es idéntico a Matt, es igual de alegre". Seila recordaba a su esposo.

Zelda, Hans y Alex, guardaban silencio, a pesar de que nunca los conocieron sus actos heroicos aun seguían en la memoria de la gente.

"Al estar ahora en la mesa con Hans y Rox es como si estuvieran Matt y Alex". Impa recordaba a los dos hombres que siempre molestaba.

"Si, solo falta la reina Lynette, pero la princesa me recuerda a ella". Akane recordaba a la fallecida reina.

"Si, mi madre era muy simpática". Por suerte Zelda había alcanzado a conocer a su madre la cual murió cuando ella tenía 7 años.

"No solo ella". El rey miro hacia dos asientos vacíos, por ley él había establecido que nadie, nunca nadie se sentaría en esas dos sillas al lado de el "Aunque aquí está Hans, Rox y Zelda representado la viva imagen de Matt, Alex y Lynette, aun faltan Rye y Nadia"

Con solo la mención de esos dos nombres una tristeza invadió el lugar, los dos jóvenes no sabían mucho de que hablaban, una sola vez habían escuchado esos nombres cuando tenían unos 6 años aproximadamente, Zelda a veces cuando su padre tenia muchos problemas lo oía murmurar: _Rye que harías tu. _Para los adultos era distinto, una lagrima solitaria corría por la cara de Nohansen, mientras que Akane y Seila llevaban sus ojos cristalizados, Impa por su parte agachaba la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados.

"Es triste, ahora mismo su hijo tendría la edad de ellos"

"¿Quién padre?". Zelda ya entraba en la curiosidad.

"El hijo de Rye y Nadia, el si estuviera vivo tendría vuestra edad, incluso serian un cuarteto encantador"

"¿Quiénes eran ellos dos?". Ahora era Hans el que preguntaba.

"Ellos eran nuestros mejores amigos, Rye era casi un hermano para mi, el era el líder del escuadron elite de las fuerzas Hylianas donde estaban los padres de Rox y Hans"

"¿Ese hombre Rye era el jefe de mi padre?". Rox estaba sorprendido, por lo que había oído su padre era un guerrero Sheikah innato, nunca pensó que era un subornidado.

"Si"

"¿Entonces era mas fuerte que mi papa y el papa de Rox?". Hans siempre pensó que su padre era invencible según las historias.

El rey saco una pequeña carcajada" ¡Claro que si! Rye era el soldado mas fuerte de su época, era un guerrero innato, el a la edad de tan solo 10 años fue a entrenar para ser caballero, a esa edad ya era imparable". El rey recordaba a su amigo muy bien.

"Eso me suena igual que Link". No sabia porque, pero Hans sabia que había metido la pata.

"Si, pero creo que Link lo supero, Rye era bueno a los 10 años, pero nunca estuvo al nivel de un comandante a esa edad, lo contrario de Link". El rey aun recordaba al pequeño héroe que un día hace 8 años abandono el castillo.

"¿Rye y Nadia iban a tener un hijo?". Zelda aun estaba curiosa.

"Si, ella estaba embarazada, tenia un mes mas que tu madre, para la mala suerte de la pareja el niño nació un día antes de la batalla, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que fue confirmado varón, luego al día siguiente el castillo fue cubierto por las llamas, tuve que evacuar a tu madre y a Akane y a Seila, pero cuando volví por Nadia ya estaba rodeada por Gerudos, recuerdo que Rye llego de la nada, le dio una beso en la frente a su hijo para luego darle un corcel a Nadia para enviarla lejos para así salvar al pequeño". El rey se detuvo comenzando a apretar los puños" Luego de unas horas Rye cayo en combate junto a Alex y Matt, lo ultimo que vi fue un destacamento corriendo de tras de Nadia, nunca mas supimos del muchacho o de ella". Realmente le dolía, era su amigo, su casi hermano, el dio su vida por el, pero el ni siquiera había protegido a su esposa e hijo.

"Desde ese día me prometí que educaría a Rox y a Matt y cuidaría de Akane y Seila en honor a sus marido que cayeron en batalla, lo único que lamento de ese día fue no haber hecho lo mismo por Rye"

"No es tu culpa padre"

"Gracias hija, por lo menos me asegure de grabar sus hazañas en el libro de la guerra carcelaria, allí aparecen fotos del escuadrón Sky de Rye, así la historia nunca los olvidara"

"Eso estuvo bien mi señor". Impa estaba de acuerdo con la publicación del libro.

"Bueno dejemos eso para después, ahora estamos celebrando la llegada de estos dos jóvenes que llegaron en el momento oportuno". El rey intento cambiar la conversación.

"¿Momento oportuno?". Rox y Hans no entendían nada.

"Si, mi hija la princesa Zelda se comprometerá este domingo". El rey esperaba una buena reacción de los dos jóvenes.

"¡Comprometida!". Hans casi salto de la silla.

"Comprometida…acaso vol". Rox no alcanzo a responder ya que fue interrumpido por el rey.

"Se va a comprometer con el príncipe Roy de Altea"

"¿Un extranjero?". Rox no podía creer lo que escuchaba, de todas las personas, nunca lo hubiera pensado, el rey Nohansen, una de las personas mas conservadoras de todas diciendo eso.

"Si". Fue la simple respuesta del rey.

"¿Y nuestras tradiciones?". Rox estaba indignado, Hans por su parte no entendía a que se refería su amigo.

"En ningún lugar dicen que no se puede". Esa fue la escusa simple del rey.

"Pero según las leyes Hylian de preferencia debe ser Hylian para continuar con la sangre pura de la diosa Hylia, en ultimo recurso seria un extranjero, solo como medida de escape". Rox al ser Sheikah estaba bien instruido en historia.

"Si, Rox conozco las leyes tanto como tu, pero Zelda se negó a elegir un hombre, aunque hubiera sido un plebeyo, pero nada, por lo tanto me vi en la obligación de presentarle un príncipe extranjero, como yo lo veo es un ultimo recurso"

"Y El pueblo ¿Lo aprobara?". Rox sabia lo religiosa que era su gente.

"Tendrán que hacerlo, ahora vamos a dormir, mañana será un gran día antes de la fiesta". Luego de esas palabras el rey se retiro, al parecer no le gustaron las preguntas de Rox.

"Si su majestad". Rox hecho un último vistazo a Zelda, la cual estaba en silencio desde que comenzó la conversación del famoso príncipe.

Todos pasaron a sus habitaciones, Impa fue a dar una última visita a Zelda antes de dormir.

"¿Zelda?"

"¿Si Impa?"

"Recuerda que desde mañana comienza la oración de consagración y compromiso en el templo del tiempo"

"¿Pero eso no era antes de la boda?"

"No, existen dos oraciones: la de Consagración y Compromiso, la cual es un día antes del anuncio y la de purificación la cual es antes de la boda"

"Bien"

"Que tengas buenas noches"

"Tu también Impa"

Luego de una despedida y unos 10 minutos Rox apareció en el cuarto de Zelda a través de su técnica de teletransporte Sheikah, por otro lado Hans escalo desde el balcón, el tenia otros métodos, pero de todas maneras Zelda se esperaba esta visita intima de sus amigos.

"Veo que Impa aun no cambia su rutina de venir a verte". Hans conocía la rutina de Impa y los minutos que debía esperar antes de entrar.

"Zelda seré directo ¿Estas satisfecha con el compromiso?". Como siempre Directo al grano, ese era Rox.

"¿Cómo quieres que este satisfecha Rox? Apenas lo conozco, él es buena persona, tierno, amable, guapo, pero no lo amo". Zelda lloraba al revelar sus sentimientos a sus amigos, con ellos podía confiar.

"Entonces ¿por qué te casas?". Ahora Hans tenía la palabra.

"¿No oíste al rey bruto?". Como siempre Rox era malhumorado" Zelda no eligió pareja en su tiempo, por ello el rey tiene la autoridad de elegir por ella"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste Zelda? ¿Por qué no elegir un pretendiente?"

"Eso es lo de menos, lo peor es que no es ni Hylian, donde queda nuestra sangre, nuestra unión perfecta con Hylia". Rox estaba muy cabreado.

"Yo no elegí pretendiente porque….". Zelda no podía continuar, las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué aun lo esperas?". Justo en el clavo, el joven de cabello verde era muy perspectivo.

"Si". Fue la silenciosa respuesta de Zelda.

"Zelda, perdona por ser aguafiestas, pero ¿Cómo lo esperas 8 años? Por dios son 8 años". Hans aun no podía creer lo inocente de su amiga.

"Porque lo amo Hans, lo amo mas que a mi vida, le debo todo lo que somos ahora, no quiso recompensa por lo que hizo, pero yo me prometí a mi mismo darle mi amor, lo esperare hasta que llegue, yo lo amo y ustedes lo saben". Zelda lloraba con cada palabra, las lágrimas bajaban por sus hermosas mejillas.

"¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que no vuelva? No lo hizo en 8 años ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué pasa si ya esta casado? ¿Lo obligarías a dejar todo lo que debe tener ahora por ti?". Rox quería probar si el amor de Zelda era verdadero, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Rox, solo quiero saber de él, si tiene familia no le pediré que la abandone por mi, si tiene un hogar o trabajo tampoco, solo quiero saber de él, dependiendo de la situación veré lo que hago, si ya esta comprometido con otras cosas entonces me resignare y me casare con Roy sin molestar, si él es feliz yo intentare serlo, pero ¿Qué pasa si no es así? ¿Qué pasa si aun vaga por el mundo y no tiene donde ir? Si es así lo recibiré con mis brazos abiertos". Zelda tomo un pequeño respiro "Además yo sé que volverá, él lo prometió y el siempre cumple sus promesas"

"Ese idiota no merece tu amor Zelda, pero que le vamos a ser eres tu después de todo". Rox saco una sonrisa.

"Gracias"

"Te apoyamos, estos dos días daremos rondas mañaneras por Hyrule preguntando por tu amado, volveremos cuando hallas salido de tus "oraciones". Hans hablaba serio como pocas veces lo hacia.

"¿Por qué dices "Oraciones"?. Zelda sabía la respuesta que tendría.

"Porque son oraciones que sé que no harás"

"Claro ¿acaso crees que le pediría a las diosas por un compromiso amoroso con alguien que no amo?"

"Claro que no, buen es hora de dormir, mañana debes ir a "Orar"". Luego de esas palabras los dos muchachos se fueron de la habitación.

Así paso la noche llegando la mañana, eran las 5 de la mañana, Zelda se levanto temprano, debía estar hasta las 7 en el templo del tiempo, mientras ella se dirigía al templo, Rox y Hans tomaron sus caballos y salieron a recorrer Hyrule tal como le habían prometido a Zelda.

Zelda abrió las puestas del gran templo, iba vestida con un traje blanco y un velo, luego se arrodillo frente al altar, el templo del tiempo ya no era el mismo que Link había conocido, había sido remodelado, el sistema de las 3 piedras espirituales había sido dejado obsoleto, ahora dos guardianes eran los encargados de abrir la puerta del tiempo.

"Diosas, sé que debería orar para comprometerme por mi noviazgo y que llenen de amor y bendición mi noviazgo, pero no lo hare, sé que esta mal, pero no puedo pedir eso, no puedo pedir por algo que desde su comienzo esta mal, yo no amo a Roy, sé que esta mal amar a otro hombre, pero mi corazón siempre pertenecido al mismo hombre, aunque no se si el me ama, yo quiero que regrese, que vuelva sano y salvo, quiero saber como estaba como esta, quiero sentir su abrazo, quiero sentirme amada por el, nadie mas, lo necesito, necesito su sonrisa y sus brazos fuertes alrededor de mi, tráelo por favor o diosas creadores de Hyrule". Cada palabra era confirmada por una lagrima de Zelda, su amor era puro y sincero.

"_Cuando el mal retorne, cuando la oscuridad se cierne sobre la tierra como la peste, la luz de Hyrule, el hombre cuyo valor, sabiduría y poder han sido probados y confirmados por la misma Trifuerza, el corazón de una joven se contentara y con ello la tierra tendrá la abundancia y la paz que nunca antes se había visto"_

Zelda abrió de pronto sus ojos ¿Quién le había hablado? ¿De donde había salido la voz? Zelda no lo pensó dos veces y anoto en su mano lo que había oído, tenia el presentimiento de que esto serviría a futuro.

Al ver la hora Zelda se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 7, por lo que decidió retirarse hacia el palacio vio a Malón, la cual le indicaba donde dejar un cargamento de leche el cual seria para el día de la fiesta de mañana.

"Hey Malón". Zelda agitaba su mano a su amiga.

"Princesa". Malón corrió a abrazar a su amiga" ¿Cómo has estado princesa?"

"Bien Malón, mucho mejor"

"Cuéntame sobre el príncipe Roy"

Zelda llamo a Malón y se sentaron en un banco en el jardín comenzando así a contar su experiencia con Roy.

"Guauuu así que no dejaste que te besara". Malón estaba sorprendida por el relato.

"Por poco, casi le doy mi primer beso, si lo hubiera hecho no me lo perdonaría jamás, no podría ver a Link a la cara"

Malón suelta una pequeña risita.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que hablas como si tu y Link fueran novios"

"Es extraño, pero en mi corazón siento que él es mi novio"

"Princesa yo deseo con todo mi corazón que no solo en tu corazón, si no, aquí afuera también"

"Yo también Malón, pero a veces pienso que solo es obstinación o obsesión"

"Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer princesa"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Dudar de lo que sientes por el"

"Es verdad, no lo había pensado, creo que tendré que eliminar esos pensamientos"

De pronto un hombre de cabello rubio entra en el jardín secreto.

"¿Malón?"

Malón salta de golpe, no podía creer lo que veía "¿Hans?"

"Si, soy yo"

"Oh Hans, te he extrañado tanto". Rápidamente Malón se arrojó a los brazos de Hans, Zelda por su parte se reía silenciosamente, sabia que desde pequeño Hans sentía una atracción por la granjera y esta de igual manera por el guerrero.

"Siento interrumpir, pero ¿supiste algo?"

"No Zelda, nadie ha visto cruzar la frontera a alguien últimamente". Hans estaba un poco triste.

"Ya veo, entonces los dejo". El tono de decepción se notaba a leguas, tristemente Zelda se retiraba a sus aposentos.

El día se paso rápido, los arreglos ya habían comenzado, por otro lado tal como Hans, Rox tampoco había encontrado Información, el día de mañana seria el ultimo, Zelda lo sabia, ella no podía luego de estar oficialmente comprometida con Roy dejarlo por Link, aunque este volviera, eso seria una falta de respeto para su país y no significaba nada bueno, si Link iba a llegar tendría que ser antes de mañana por la noche.

**Notas de Autor**

**Si lo se soy un cabron, pero no podía hacer volver a Link aun, la historia seria muy corta, por otro lado este fic es una secuela de mi otro fic en proceso EL LEGADO DE UN HEROE, por lo que hay referencia a este, también me vale decir que por pedido hice este capitulo mas largo, lo que me costo un poco, pero luego las palabras salieron solas, que lo disfruten.**

**Saludos.**


	6. Capitulo VI El Baile de primavera

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Espero que les guste y comenten**

**Capitulo VI El Baile de Primavera**

Como siempre los Cuccos dieron el inicio de la mañana, pero esta era totalmente distinta, los criados comenzaron sus labores desde temprano, debían dejar el salón de baile del castillo mas hermoso que nunca, después de todo la princesa se comprometería en el, seria un día guardado en los anales de la historia.

Mientras tanto la joven princesa volvía de su "Consagración", había sido una mañana muy dura.

Al llegar a los portones del castillo los guardias pudieron notar con facilidad el rojo de los ojos de la princesa, la joven de por si era bella, pero ahora su rostro parecía el de un zombi.

"Buenos días princesa". Un guardia saludaba a la chica la cual contesto con un gesto gentil.

Zelda llego a su habitación para cambiarse su traje blanco por uno de sus vestidos. Mientras estaba terminaba de cambiarse un pequeño toque se escucho en su puerta, para luego revelar a su niñera.

"Princesa ¿Cómo le fue en su oración?"

La joven miro a su niñera, la cual se sorprendió por el rostro de ella.

"Como siempre Impa"

"Princesa ¿Estuviste llorando?"

"Si, como siempre"

"No, esta vez es distinto, ¿no me digas que lloraste las 2 horas completas de oración?"

"¿Quién sabe?"

"¡Ya basta!". El grito de Impa tomo por sorpresa a Zelda.

"Ya basta de llorar por alguien que no sabes si vendrá, Zelda, el se fue, a mi también me duele, pero es el destino y este no se puede cambiar, debes comprenderlo esto estaba destinado a pasar"

"No lo creo Impa, si tan solo tuviera la ocarina si podría cambiar el destino"

"¡Zelda, los objetos sagrados no son para juegos infantiles!". La conversación había dejado de ser eso, ahora era un griterío en la habitación de la princesa, afuera los sirvientes estaban muy asustados.

"¿Juegos infantiles?". Las palabras de Impa le habían llegado a Zelda "¡Hablamos de mi futuro, de mi felicidad! ¡Pensé que tu te preocupabas por mi!". Zelda estaba demasiado molesta.

"¡Si me preocupo Zelda, pero esto tiene un limite! ¡Ya ni te reconozco, pareces otra!"

"¡Si tan solo amaras a alguien mas que tu vida misma, con toda tu alma si que sabrías como me siento!"

"Zelda". Impa ya comenzaba a calmarse, pero Zelda aun estaba molesta.

"Fingir…. ¡Fingir ser feliz, saber que el ser que amas, el ser con el que quieres despertar cada día, el ser con el quieres disfrutar las maravillas de la vida no volverá, y en su lugar tener que entregarte a otro, dejar que otro te toque, que otro tome y haga suyo lo que con tanto anhelo haz guardado para la persona que amas, sin poder detenerlo, sin poder hacer nada!". Zelda rompió en llanto, las pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Impa inmediatamente la abrazo, le entristecía lo que estaba pasando con su casi hija.

"Ocho…ocho años Impa, no he sabido nada, ni la mas mínima esperanza, me duele, me duele pensar que quizás el olvido la promesa…ocho años de sufrimiento, ocho años de esperanzas falsas y esta noche todo se acaba, Lin-Link e-e-el n-n-n-no v-v-va a volver". Le costaba aceptarlo, pero ya era hora, no había sabido nada de el en ocho años, era estúpido pensar que aparecería de milagro esta noche.

"Princesa, no pierda la esperanza, si nuestra vida fuera como es yo creo que tendría razón"

"Impa"

"Mi pequeña niña, recuerde que vivimos en un mundo donde la magia y todo lo demás es posible, no pierda las esperanzas"

"Pero es difícil Impa, no creo que vuelva, quizás antes si ahora lo dudo mucho"

"No se rinda, mire, ordenare a unos guardias a que vallan a todas las fronteras a dar el aviso de que si ven a Link manden un mensaje de inmediato"

"Gracias". La joven abrazo con fuerza a la mujer que la había criado.

"Ahora, debe arreglarse y actuar normal, déjeme a mi y a los chicos a Link"

"Si"

Luego de esas palabras Impa se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes mirar por última vez a Zelda la cual parecía más contenta "Pobre Zelda, no puedo verla así, pero tampoco es bueno darle falsas esperanzas, después de todo Link no volverá". El susurro de Impa solo fue escuchado por ella misma, luego se marcho.

Mientras tanto un chico de cabello dorado y otro de cabello verde miraban desde los jardines la habitación de Zelda, habían escuchado la discusión y les dolía ver el estado de su amiga.

"Maldito Link". Rox estaba furioso "El muy bastardo no debía prometerle regresar, si no lo hubiera hecho ella ya no tendría que esperarlo"

"Igual lo hubiera hecho". Rox se sorprendió de las palabras de Hans.

"¿Por qué dices eso Hans?"

"No nos engañemos, aunque no lo hubiera prometido ella igual lo esperaría, ella lo ama mas que la vida misma, mas que a nosotros, mas que a su padre e Impa, incluso mas que a su reino"

Rox medito en las palabras de Hans para luego comentar "No hables como un sabio, no es algo propio de ti"

Hans miro a su amigo para luego soltar una carcajada "Si tienes razón"

"Sabes, yo igual lo extraño"

"Si, aun recuerdo cuando éramos entrenado los tres por Impa"

"Si, el como venia del futuro siempre estuvo por encima de nosotros"

"No te excuses Rox, aunque no hubiera vuelto del futuro igual seria mas fuerte"

"Si, creo que tienes razón ¿Recuerdas la promesa antes de que se fuera?"

"Si, como olvidarlo"

**Flash Back**

_Era las 6 de la mañana en Hyrule, los Cuccos comenzaban ya sus distinguidos cantos, mientras que un pequeño niño se preparaba para partir a un viaje sin retorno._

_"¿Así que te vas?". Un muchacho de cabello verde aparecía desde las sombras, asustando al pequeño niño que ensillaba a su caballo._

_"Rox, me asustaste, ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?"_

_"No cambies el tema Link". Un joven de cabello dorado salía de tras de Rox._

_"Si". Link apenas podía decir esas palabras._

_"¿Volverás?". Ahora Rox tenía la palabra._

_"No lo se"_

_"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?". Hans estaba un poco molesto con la respuesta de su amigo._

_"Es la verdad, al parecer Navi no esta en Hyrule, por lo que no se si podre regresar"_

_"¡Debes regresar!". Por primera vez se podía ver a Rox exaltado._

_"Chicos, solo he estado dos años aquí, al irme sus vidas serán las mismas que antes que yo llegara"_

_"¡No digas estupideces! ¡Este es tu hogar, aquí hay gente que te esperara, nunca lo olvides!"  
"Rox". Los ojos de Link comenzaban a nublarse._

_"Link, no llores te desconozco". Hans se burlaba de Link al momento en que este reponía sus fuerzas y volvía a ser el chico de siempre._

_"¡No lloro!"_

_"Si es mejor que no lo hagas, no queremos tener que ahogarnos en tus lagrimas"_

_"¡Ya cállate! ¡No soy como tu que lloro por 2 días cuando Malón te rechazo!"_

_La cara de Hans se volvió roja, Rox por su parte saco una pequeña sonrisa "¡No me rechazo! ¡Solo dijo que éramos muy pequeños para casarnos!"_

_"¡Es lo mismo, de todas maneras lloraste mucho, incluso las sirvientas pensaron que habías orinado la cama por lo mojada que estaba!"_

_Rox no aguanto más y saco una gran carcajada, esto molesto a Hans._

_"Si Rox, ríete, por lo menos a mi si se me acercan las chicas no como tu"_

_"¡Que dijiste!"_

_"dije que por lo menos las chicas dicen que soy lindo, no como tu, ya que ni se acercan"_

_"¿A quien le importan las mujeres?". Rox intentaba mostrar su desinterés._

_"A los hombres por supuesto, pero por lo que veo tu no lo eres". Link soltó una risita al escuchar el comentario de Hans._

_"¿¡A quien le dices marica!?". Rox estaba furioso._

_Luego de un rato los chicos se calmaron recordando el lugar y el momento en que estaban._

_"Te extrañaremos Link". Hans se había puesto serio._

_"Si, yo también"_

_"Hagamos una promesa". Rox alzaba la voz_

_"¿Una promesa?"_

_"Si, nos volveremos mas fuertes y cuando nos volvamos a reunir protegeremos a Hyrule con nuestra vida". Rox hablaba decidido._

_"Vaya con el patriota". A Hans le cansaba un poco el patriotismo de su amigo._

_"Lo prometo". Link estiro la mano._

_"Si, es una promesa". Rox ponía su mano sobre la de Link._

_"Bueno no puedo quedar solo". Hans estiraba su mano de igual manera._

_Luego de un rato se separaron_

_"Bueno debo despedirme de ella". Link alzaba sus ojos al cielo._

_"¿Lo sabe?". Rox estaba preocupado por como se lo tomaría su amiga._

_"No, pero debo hacerlo, ella merece saberlo mas que nadie"_

_"Si, es lo mejor". Luego de las palabras de Rox Link abandono el lugar para llamar a la princesa._

_"Hans también es mejor irnos, Link fue a buscar a la princesa y es mejor dejarlos solos"_

_"Si, me da pena por ella, será la que mas sufrirá, aunque solo han sido dos años son inseparables, incluso me atrevería a decir que si Link no se va pronto será el próximo rey de Hyrule". Rox miro a su amigo, aunque aun eran niños sabia que las palabras de Hans eran ciertas._

_"Si, es probable y triste, según los sabios y ellos, Link y la princesa en el futuro estuvieron separados por 7 años, para luego encontrarse y separase para siempre, por lo visto las diosas no aprueban su amor"_

_"Si así fuera me cargaría a las diosas". Hans no quería que la felicidad de sus mejores amigos se destruyera por la estupidez de las diosas._

_"Tu y tus incoherencias, vámonos"_

_"Si"._

_Los jóvenes se alejaban de las caballerizas._

_"Rox"_

_"¿Si?"_

_"Volvámonos fuertes para que esos dos sean felices"_

_"Si Hans, eso haremos"_

**Final Flash Back**

"Y eso hicimos". Hans sentía melancolía.

"Si, pero aun así no pudimos hacer nada, nos volvimos mas fuertes, pero eso no ayudo a la princesa"

"Link si no vuelves te colgare de tus calzoncillos en una de las torres del castillo". Hans gritaba con fuerza.

El día pasó con rapidez, ya comenzaba el atardecer, en unas pocas horas el baile comenzaría junto con la llegada de los príncipes de Altea.

La princesa se bestia lentamente mientas esperaba con impaciencia algún mensaje de un guardia, le rogaba a la diosa del tiempo que este pasara mas lento.

"Vamos Link, ya casi no queda tiempo"

Toc Toc Toc

"¿Princesa?". Una sirvienta hablaba de tras de la puerta.

"Si"

"El baile va a comenzar"

"Si enseguida". Zelda se termino de maquillar y salió al salón, allí espero a que la llamaran des tras de una cortina.

"Princesa"

"Rox, ¿que sucede?". La princesa esperaba la palabra soñada.

"Yo iré a dar una ultima vuelta a las fronteras, un mensaje de la frontera sur acaba de llegar, paree que han visto algo o a alguien, así que por favor cuídese.

"Si". Zelda se emociono de inmediato quizás si era posible que Link volviera "Espero que vuelvan antes de que termine la fiesta"

"Si, con suerte volveré antes de que anuncien el compromiso". Rox debía partir de inmediato, ya que él quería llegar antes del anuncio el cual se daba casi al final de la fiesta.

Sin más Rox se marcho dejando a Zelda con una gran sonrisa, quizás su Link si volvería después de todo.

Justo en ese instante el rey hizo el esperado llamado.

"Espero que disfruten del baile mis nobles invitados, este es un día especial ya que mi hija la princesa Zelda tomara un compromiso, en este tan especial ella da un escalón mas al puesto de futura reina, como ven mis años ya me pesan, por eso en este baile ella tomara el compromiso de amar a un hombre y dar un paso para llevar a Hyrule a una época dorada mas que la mía, sin mas preámbulo he aquí a mi hija"

La princesa salió detrás de las cortinas, comenzando a descender de manera elegante por las escaleras.

Los nobles miraban sorprendido la belleza y la gran sonrisa de la princesa.

Zelda podía escuchar susurros: "Parece que le gusta el compromiso", "Era obvio si el parece que el prometido es verdadera mente hermoso", "Que bello es el amor a primera vista"

A pesar de los murmuros Zelda sabia que su sonrisa no era por los motivos que daban, su sonrisa era real y el motivo de esta es que era probable que su amado llegara esta noche.

Zelda se inclino ante su padre para luego sentarse al lado de este.

"¿Cómo estas hija? Te veo feliz"

"Si padre, no podría ser mas feliz"

"Eso me hace feliz hija". El rey abrazo a su hija, sabia que no estaba de acuerdo al compromiso, pero parece que lo había aceptado y de corazón lo había hecho.

"¿Y podría saber el motivo de tu felicidad?"

Zelda se sonrojo "Es que padre, no puedo aguantar la emoción de volver a ver a mi amado"

El rey saco una gran sonrisa, tal parecía que Zelda se había enamorado de Roy y había olvidado a Link.

Zelda pudo divisar a sus amigas y se despido de su padre.

"Hola princesa". La princesa Ruto se inclinaba.

"Hola princesa Ruto ¿Quién os acompaña?". Zelda estaba intrigada por el joven Zora que acompañaba a Ruto.

"Es mi prometido"

"¿Prometido?"

"Si"

"¿Y que paso con Link?"

"Mi padre me dijo que era imposible que un Zora se casara con un Hylian por lo que rompió el compromiso hace 1 años, luego conocí a Kaito, él es un príncipe Zora de otro país.

"Veo que tu amor solo era superficial". Zelda estaba relajada ahora que sabia que no intervendría entre ella y Link.

"No Zelda, pero hay que aceptar la realidad, lo nuestro era imposible, en cambio veo que tu amor si era superficial, lo olvidaste rápido"

Zelda se molesto un poco por el comentario, pero no quería demostrarlo "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"  
"Link se fue y te comprometiste ¿piensas la cara que tendrá al volver y ver que la chica que había amado desde su niñez esta en los brazos de otros?"

Ese comentario molesto a Zelda, pero ella sabia defenderse de eso "Aun no me he comprometido y la noche es joven"

Ruto quedo intrigada con el comentario, Zelda rápidamente se marcho un poco mas allá de la mesa donde estaban Malón y Sariá, la cual había sido dejada por el árbol Deku como representante de los Kokiris.

"Princesa es un gusto verte". Malón abrazo a su amiga.

"El gusto es mio en que hayan venido a este día tan especial"

Malón quedo sorprendía, pensaba que Zelda amaba a Link y que no le agradaba la idea de entregarse a otro.

"Princesa ¿Estas feliz con el compromiso?". La pequeña Kokiri quería conocer los sentimientos de Zelda.

"Claro que no Saria, pero eso terminara pronto"

"¿Por qué?". A Malón le picaba la curiosidad.

"Es probable que Link vuelva esta noche". Zelda lo dijo como un susurro para que solo ellas lo escucharan.

"¡Que!". Tanto Malón como Saria gritaron ante esto.

"Bajen la voz, que nadie mas lo sabe"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Mas o menos, Rox me dio la noticia y fue a comprobarlo, además de que mi mano pica desde hace un rato. Zelda levanto la mano mostrando que el triangulo dorado brillaba débilmente.

"¿Qué significa eso?". Saria no conocía de la Trifuerza.

"Cuando los portadores de la Trifuerza están cerca están resuenan"

"¿Link tiene la Trifuerza?". Malón no tenía la menor idea de la aventura de Link.

"Si, tanto el como yo la tenemos"

"Significa que Link volverá"

"sí"

"¿Princesa puedo tener esta pieza?". Roy se acercó a Zelda, la cual le dio su mano para dirigirse al centro donde todos los presentes miraban.

Allí Zelda y Roy bailaban con una música lenta y apacible, mientras que Roy miraba extrañado a Zelda "¿Ocurre algo para tal felicidad?"

"Claro que si, esta noche es especial, la mejor de mi vida"

Roy medito en sus palabras, pensaba que Zelda por fin lo había aceptado "Lo mejor esta por venir mi princesa"

"Si". Zelda estaba demasiado feliz para darse cuenta que Roy acercaba su rostro a ella. De pronto pudo sentir su respiración en su piel, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, evitando el beso de Roy el cual por el movimiento callo en su mejilla.

"Lo siento". Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Zelda.

"No Importa". Roy se confundió, hace unos segundo noto que Zelda estaba Feliz y ahora esto, que pasaba.

El baile se desarrollaba sin problemas, Zelda estaba intranquila, no había señal de Rox ni de Link, por otro lado tenia que bailar con muchos nobles, como con Roy e Ike.

Luego el momento esperado llego, el rey subió a las escaleras y dio el esperado aviso, una gota de sudor caía de Zelda mientras pensaba "_Rox trae a Link ¡Rápido!"_

"Mis nobles amigos, ya es hora de anunciar el esperado compromiso, aquí mi hija Zelda Hyrule, contraerá compromiso…." Zelda cerro los ojos "_Lo siento Link, se nos acabó el tiempo" _"Con el príncipe...". De pronto un estruendo se escucho en la sala, las grandes puertas fueron abiertas con violencia.

Zelda rápidamente giro la cabeza para ver a Rox, venia todo cubierto de sudor, muy agitado, Zelda esperaba ver a Link detrás por lo que sonrió.

"¿Por qué interrumpes asi Rox?. El rey estaba un poco molesto.

"Ga….ganodorf mi rey". Luego de esas palabras Rox cayó al suelo, una herida en su costado se podía vislumbrar, al ínstate Zelda, Impa, Hans, incluso el rey corrieron a ver a Rox, por otro lado Ike estaba sorprendido de lo ocurrido, mientras que Roy estaba furioso por la interrupción del compromiso.


	7. Capitulo VII Hacia la batalla

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Espero que les guste y comenten**

**Quería aclarar que el personaje de Hans es el de Golden Sun XD como algunos se dieron cuenta, por otro lado Rox es un personaje inventado por mi imaginación insana XD**

**Capitulo VII Hacia la batalla**

"¿Por qué interrumpes así Rox?". El rey estaba un poco molesto.

"Ga….ganodorf mi rey". Luego de esas palabras Rox cayó al suelo, una herida en su costado se podía vislumbrar, al ínstate Zelda, Impa, Hans, incluso el rey corrieron a ver a Rox, por otro lado Ike estaba sorprendido de lo ocurrido, mientras que Roy estaba furioso por la interrupción del compromiso.

Las palabras cayeron como agua fría por la espalda, un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, las expresiones faciales eran distintas según las personas: Roy e Ike estaban perplejos, no entendía muy bien de que se trataba todo este asunto, por otro lado la expresión del rey, Zelda, Impa, Hans, y de los demás Hylian era de temor puro.

"¿Estas seguro?". El rey se esforzó en sacar esas palabras de su boca.

"Si….señor". Rox apenas hablaba estaba muy cansado.

"Ya veo". El rey se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la multitud "Amigos míos, siento informaos de que un acontecimiento terrible ha surgido, por lo que es mi obligación anunciaros que el baile de primavera de este año será cancelado, pueden retirarse"

Ante estas palabras tanto los nobles como los invitados salieron del lugar, Roy estaba furioso, solo faltaban unos segundos para anunciar su compromiso y ahora esto, no podía quedar las cosas así.

"¿Mi rey, que sucede con el compromiso de la princesa?". Roy alzo su voz, ante esto tanto Zelda como Hans estaban indignados, ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo así mientras el infierno mismo esperaba afuera de la ciudadela?

"Lo siento príncipe Roy, príncipe Ike, pero el compromiso tendrá que retrasarse, esto es mas importante". El rey contesto con su normal tranquilidad.

Ahora si que estaba enojado ¿A caso su compromiso no era muy importante? "Mi rey me podría decir ¿Cuánto se retrasara?"

"Si vemos bien las cosas, la regla es que el compromiso se anuncia en el baile de primavera, por lo que tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo"

"¿Hasta el próximo?". Roy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por solo unos segundo hubiera tenido asegurado a Zelda y ahora tendría que esperar un año.

"Si, hasta el próximo años, si es que aun quiere comprometerse con mi hija". El rey hablo muy seguro de sus palabras.

Zelda saco una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no paso desapercibido por Hans y Rox, por fin un milagro había sucedido, aunque no era muy bueno que celebrarse, pero que más da, por fin tenia un año más para esperar a Link.

"Entonces esperare". Zelda se asombro de las palabras de Roy, ella pensaba que ya se había rendido, pero por lo visto era muy obstinado, quizás, quizás si la amaba de verdad.

"Es bueno oír eso". El rey se alegró por la insistencia del muchacho, luego se dirigió a Impa "Llama a los generales y comandantes del ejército, también al primer ministro y miembros del consejo, nos reuniremos en el salón de reuniones en 1 hora". Impa escucho estas palabras y luego se marcho.

El rey le pido a Hans que cargara a Roy a la enfermería mientras se dirigía a la sala de reuniones.

Al pasar la hora todas las personas solicitadas entraron al gran salón en donde había una mesa redonda, el rey ya estaba sentado en una silla cuando todos entraron.

"Mi rey". Sir Garren, el comandante en jefe del ejercito Hylian hizo una reverencia ante el rey.

"Su majestad". Sir Kyle, General segundo al mando del ejercito se inclino ante en rey.

"Bienvenidos caballeros". El rey saludo a los dos mas altos cargos del ejercito Hylian.

"Con permiso rey Nohansen". El primer ministro Lois se inclino ante el rey.

De la misma manera todos los del consejo junto con otros generales entraron al lugar, entre ellos los dos príncipes de Altea y Hans junto con Impa.

"¿Se puede saber que hacen los príncipes de Altea aquí?". El general Miles miraba con disgusto que extranjeros se metieran en asuntos de Hyrule.

"Yo los invite, ellos son viejos aliados de Hyrule, además de que a causa de lo ocurrido se arruino el compromiso con el príncipe Roy". El rey hablaba de manera firme.

"Entiendo señor". Miles volvió a su asiento de inmediato.

"Señor ¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir? ¿Por qué nos sitio aquí?". El ministro Charles estaba muy intrigado al igual que los demás miembros de la reunión.

"Ya lo sabran, debemos esperar a nuestro invitado especial"

Al instante Rox entro acompañado de la princesa

"¡Hija! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a la reunión padre"

"Pero hija, esto es una reunión militar impórtate"

"El rey tiene razón princesa, asuntos de guerra es mejor dejarlo a los hombres". Roy apoyo al rey, no sabiendo que esto le molesto a Zelda.

"Entiendo su ignorancia príncipe Roy, pero todo lo que tiene que ver con Ganondorf tiene que ver conmigo y Link". Zelda escupió con fuerza esas palabras.

Link, ese nombre carcomía el corazón de Roy, casi podía jurar que Zelda lo había dicho a propósito.

"Pero hija". El rey quería convencer a su hija de que no se metiera en asuntos de hombres.

"Lo siento padre, pero como usted bien sabe Ganondorf esta de tras de la Trifuerza, por ende, de tras de mi"

Hubo un pequeño silencio, luego de eso el rey permitió que Zelda se quedara en la reunión.

"Bien Rox, hijo cuéntanos que viste"

"Si su majestad". Rox tomo asiento y comenzó su relato "Poco antes de comenzar el baile me fui a la frontera sur de Hyrule, cerca de valle Gerudo, al llegar al puesto de avanzada note que todos los soldados estaban muertos, por lo que decidí investigar, lo que me hizo encontrarme con un gran ejercito acampando en los limites de Gerudo y Hyrule. Con un poco de esfuerzo me escabullí al campamento por lo que pude escuchar una conversación, eran 3 hombres y dos mujeres, uno de ellos Ganondorf". Hubo un pequeño silencio "Por lo que pude escuchar estaban planeando una campaña contra Hyrule, pero no pude escuchar mas ya que uno de los hombres me vio, por lo que en la huida Salí herido, sus habilidades con la espada eran grandes, cuando me fije bien no era otro que el asesino a sueldo Alone"

Si Alone, un conocido asesino a sueldo, el mejor de todos, este había desaparecido misteriosamente hace 8 años y por lo visto ahora estaba con Ganondorf.

"¿Alone y Ganondorf juntos?". El primer ministro Lois estaba muy asustado.

"Ya veo, como oyeron caballeros, los Gerudo nos declaran la guerra". El rey estaba triste por la noticia.

"¿Usted le cree a este niñato señor?". La voz que faltaba, el ministro Solís, el más odioso de todos había alzado la voz.

"¿Usted duda de ellos Solís?". El rey estaba molesto por poner en duda las palabras de Rox.

"Como todos sabemos su majestad, la princesa no quería comprometerse ya que se había enamorado de ese chico vagabundo". Antes que pudiera continuar una cachetada por parte de Zelda golpeo la mejilla del ministro.

"¡NUNCA, NUCA VUELVAS A LLAMAR A LINK VAGABUNDO! ¿OISTE?". Zelda estaba verdaderamente irritada, odiaba que alguien hablara mal de Link solo por su humilde origen.

Los demás quedaron en blanco, poco conocían el carácter fuerte de la princesa, Roy estaba molesto ¿Por qué enojarse con la realidad?

"¡Zelda, debes comportarte si quieres permanecer en la reunión, ya no eres una niña!". El rey estaba disgustado, su hija, su dulce hija bofetear a un ministro.

"Pero padre el"

"Nada de pero, ahora pide perdón". La voz del rey era firme, amaba a su hija, pero debía reprender su mal comportamiento.

"Si padre". Zelda se volvió al ministro "Lo siento"

"si, si, como sea". Contesto Solís, para luego continuar "Como decía muchos sabemos que la princesa no quería comprometerse por estar enamorada de ese chiquillo de los bosques, por lo que es probable que Rox se inventara lo de Ganondorf para saltarse el compromiso"

Al instante murmullos se escucharon por todo el lugar, algunos creían en las palabras de Rox, pero otros estaban en dudas.

"Por eso mi rey, siempre me negué a su amabilidad, a aceptar a dos mocosos como comandantes del ejercito, a aceptar a un plebeyo en la casa real"

Ahora si que si, Zelda quería matar a ese hombre.

"Entiendo su preocupación Solís, pero vera que no solo por simpatía nombre a estos dos jóvenes como comandantes del ejercito, si no por habilidades, ellos son los mejores estrategas y guerreros de Hyrule". El rey hizo una pequeña pausa "Y con respecto a Link, yo soy lo suficiente hombre para saber a quien abrir las puertas de mi casa, además le aseguro que si él no se hubiera ido no me hubiera importado entregarle a mi hija en matrimonio, ya que es normal en Hyrule que la princesa se case con el héroe del momento, ¿o acaso piensa mal de mi juicio?"

"No mi señor". El hombre agacho la cabeza en seguida.

Por otro lado Roy estaba pálido, no podía comprender porque tanto el rey como Zelda defendían a un plebeyo.

"Entonces Mi lord que haremos". Un joven de unos 25 años, de cabellera Rubia, ojos verdes, alto y muy elegante alzo la voz.

"Eso veremos ahora Sir Tristán".

"Entonces Sir Rox ¿puede decirnos como era el ejercito? ¿Cuántos eran mas o menos?". El general Garren estaba un poco desconcertado con los últimos acontecimientos.

"Eran mas o menos 5000 Gerudos y una gran cantidad de criaturas, tales como Stalfos, Dodongos, Skulltulas y otras nunca antes vistas, podría decir que en tamaño triplicaba el ejercito Hylian"

"¿Triplicaban?". El rey estaba asombrado, ahora entendía por qué Ganondorf había estado desaparecido hace tantos años.

"Si mi señor, por lo que vi, sin las tribus la victoria será difícil"

"No se preocupe majestad". Roy alzo la voz "Inmediatamente Ike partirá a Altea para buscar el apoyo del rey Marth"

"Muchas gracias jóvenes príncipes"

"Es un honor ayudar a mi futuro país"

Esas palabras molestaban a Zelda, a veces Roy podía ser dulce y encantador, pero también tenía su lado engreído como toda la nobleza.

Luego de un tiempo mas de reunión procedieron a darla por terminada, todos abandonaron la sala, Zelda se dirigía a su habitación cuando una mano toco el hombro. Zelda giro violentamente para ver a Tristán sonriente detrás de ella.

"Sir Tristán ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Princesa, no podía irme a dormir luego de que mis ojos pudieron ver lo que había dentro de usted"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Pude notar que usted no desea a ese príncipe extranjero, así como pude ver como sus ojos te deseaban"

"Si, tienes razón"

"Princesa ¿Por qué casarse con alguien que no ama? ¿Por qué casarse con un extranjero?"

"Es mi deber comprometerme"

"¿Por qué no me eligió a mi?". Zelda ya sabía que esto pasaría, después de todo Tristán fue el más persistente de sus pretendientes.

"Porque tan poco te amo". Zelda fue fría.

"Vamos princesa, estamos solos ¿Por qué no lo reconoce? ¿Por qué no acepta que me quiere como yo a ti?"

"No te hagas ilusiones caballero, yo no te amo"

"No mientas". Tristán agarro fuerte el brazo de Zelda.

"¡Suéltame, me haces daño!". Zelda estaba asustada con la repentina acción de Tristán.

"¡Déjala!". Un puño se estrello en el rostro de Tristán enviándolo lejos.

Cuando Zelda vio el rosto de su salvador se encontró con Roy "Gracias"

"De nada"

"Eh tu ¿Por qué me golpeas?". Tristán se frotaba su mejilla.

"Porque estabas coqueteando a mi novia". Roy se paro enfrente de Tristán.

"¿Tu novia? Ni lo pienses". Tristán se para enfrente de Roy dispuesto a pelear.

"¡Alto!". Zelda grito con fuerza, los dos jóvenes la miraron.

"Sir Tristán, discúlpeme, pero como le dije yo no lo amo, lo siento"

"Te lo merecías miserable". Roy estaba muy contento por la declaración de Zelda.

"Y príncipe Roy, lo siento también, pero no soy su novia, no pertenezco a nadie, después de todo el compromiso nunca se formalizo". Luego de estas palabras Roy quedo en blanco, era verdad, nunca se comprometieron, ella era libre. Zelda se marcho a su habitación tranquila dejando a los dos jóvenes muy perplejos.

"Veremos si me amaras después". Con estas palabras Tristán se retiro, él no se iba a dejar perder.

"Si veremos si no serás mía". Roy también se marcho.

Al día siguiente Impa corría a toda velocidad, tenía un mensaje importante para el rey.

"¿Qué sucede Impa?"

"Mi señor, me han informado, los Gerudo cruzaron la frontera, por lo que tengo entendido han bloqueado las rutas del dominio Zora y de Kakariko"

"Maldición, Ganondorf quiere bloquearnos, llama a los generales"

"Si"

Los generales y comandantes estaban impacientes, la noticia fue dura.

"Un bloqueo"

"Si, Ganondof nos ha bloqueado". El rey estaba asustado.

"Ese desgraciado lo tenia muy bien planeado, ni se compara a la primera revuelta". Claro que no había comparación, Ganondorf asalto Hyrule hace 8 años pensando que podría ganar, peor gracias a la advertencia de Link, Hyrule estaba preparado para contrarrestar el ataque de Ganondorf, luego de eso huyo y ahora volvía mas fuerte que nunca.

"Es un gran problema". Rox saco la voz "Al bloquear el dominio Zora y Kakariko no solo nos bloquean sus refuerzos, si no también, recursos vitales para el castillo, tales como agua y comida"

"Si, Rox tiene razón, señor debemos hacer algo, Ganondorf esta cada vez mas cerca del palacio". El General Garren estaba preocupado.

"Debemos atacar". La voz de Roy sobresalió de la nada.

"El chico tiene razón mi señor". Impa apoyaba a Roy.

"Mmm, pero ¿Cómo". El rey no era un estratega militar.

"Hay que crear destacamentos, con lideres en cada cabeza". La idea de Hans resonó en el salón.

"Si, Hans tiene razón". Garren apoyaba al chico "Crearemos 4 Ejércitos, 2 de ataque y 2 de defensa"

"Pero ¿no es malo dividir las fuerzas?". El rey tenia dudas.

"No mi señor, por lo menos en este caso, Ganondorf tiene bloqueado a los Zoras y Goron, por lo que parte de su ejercito esta allí, por lo que es normal que su fuerza frontal haya disminuido". Garren estaba seguro de sus palabras.

"Ya veo, entonces si los dos primeros ejércitos caen, los otros dos reguardaran la ciudad"

"Si mi señor, pero mas que nada, el ejercit son para retener el avance de Ganondorf, ellos harán el tiempo para que lleguen las fuerzas de Altea que el joven Ike fue a buscar"

"Bien, entonces ¿Quiénes serán las cabezas?"

"Yo comandare el ejercito 1, me llevare a Sir Hans conmigo, en el ejercito 2 estará el general Kyle y el príncipe Roy, en el ejercito 3 estará el general Miles y Sir Tristán y por ultimo en el escuadrón 4 estará comandado por Lady Impa y su sobrino Sir Rox"

Todos asintieron, era una buena idea, al pasar las horas la partida del escuadró se venia.

Hans subía sus cosas a su caballo, mientras que Zelda lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, de igual manera el rey veía con temor a Hans.

"Estaré bien, no pongan esas caras". Hans intentaba sonar alegre.

Seila, la madre de Hans se acercó a él con ojos lloroso "Vuelve con vida hijo por favor no dejes a tu vieja madre sola". Seila abrazaba a Hans.

"Si madre". Hans correspondió el abrazo, para luego mirar a Rox, el cual estaba con un bastón.

"Ja, parece que vas primero"

"Si"

"No mueras, recuerda que debemos demostrarle a Link lo fuerte que somos ahora"

"Si, no moriré, pero no llores Rox"

"¿Quién llora? solo me lamento no ir contigo a luchar, no se si podrás cuidarte solo"

"Mira quien lo dice". Los chocan sus puños, para que luego Hans mire a Zelda la cual sollozaba.

"No llores Zelda, volveré, lo prometo". Hans abrazo a Zelda.

De pronto el general Garren apareció "Ya es hora Hans"

"Garren, por favor cuida de él, Hans es como el hijo que nunca tuve"

"Si mi rey, con mi vida". El general se despidió y se marcho en su caballo.

"Bueno me voy, adiós". Hans monto su caballo y se marcho, nunca mirando atrás.

Mientras salía Hans pudo ver a Malón, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, estaban rojos por la noticia de que Hans iría a la guerra.

"Ha..Hans". Malón susurro.

"Malón, volveré por ti". Luego de eso espoleo su caballo y cabalgo hacia el campamento.

Un gran dolor había en el castillo.

"Me siento raro". El rey susurro.

"¿Qué cosa padre?"

"Siempre le he temido a las batallas, pero ahora temo no ir a esta"

"Padre, el volverá, Hans es fuerte, ahora debemos despedir al segundo escuadron, ya debe salir"

"Si, vamos"


	8. Capitulo VIII La masacre

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Capitulo VIII La masacre**

Apenas se despidieron de Hans, la princesa y el rey fueron a despedir al segundo escuadrón, al llegar el General Kyle estaba ensillando a su caballo.

"General Kyle espero que vuelva sano y salvo"

"Gracias princesa". El general se postro.

"Kyle espero que puedan detener al enemigo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos de Altea". El rey menciono a su general.

"Lo intentaremos señor"

"¿Cuál es la función del segundo escuadrón?". Zelda estaba intrigada.

"Mas que nada servir de apoyo y cubrir las espaldas del primero, en caso de que este caiga, el segundo será la ultima defensa antes de que lleguen al castillo"

"Ya veo"

De pronto llego Roy, esta venia con una diadema en su cabeza y una armadura dorada junto con una gran espada de color rojiza.

"Príncipe, me siento avergonzado que deba luchar en una guerra que no le corresponde". El rey se sentía humillado.

"No se preocupe mi señor, el tratado que su padre firmo con mi abuelo dictaba sobre el apoyo mutuo en tiempos de guerra"

"Si, pero de guerra extranjera, Gerudo esta dentro del reino de Hyrule aunque ellos no se sometan"

"No hay problema, además si Ganondorf gana no solo Hyrule estará en problemas, si no, el mundo entero"

"Usted es muy sabio, me gustaría que fuera mi yerno, trate de no morir"

"Lo hare, mi único deseo es desposar a su hermosa hija mi señor". Zelda se ruborizaba ante estas palabras, al parecer Roy no se iba rendir en cuanto a ella.

"Bien, todo listo, príncipe lo espero en las afueras de la ciudadela". Con una despedida el General Kyle partió.

"Bueno yo también debo irme a hacer unos arreglos, que los divinos lo protejan príncipe". El rey se marcho dejando solo a Roy y a Zelda.

Zelda se sentía un poco nerviosa, tanto su padre como el general los habían dejado solos a propósito.

"Ejem". Roy quiso interrumpir el pensamiento de Zelda.

"Ah si, tenga cuidado príncipe"

"Si lo hare, volveré por usted"

"Me siento alagada"

"Ya lo veo". Respondió Roy con ironía.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

"Trate de no morir, su familia y país lo necesitan"

"¿Y tu? ¿Me necesitas?". Pregunto con una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Zelda guardo silencio, no sabia como contestar.

"Si, usted es una persona muy importante para mi". Respondió Zelda tímidamente.

"Eso me dio fuerzas, bueno ya me voy". Roy se inclino para besar a Zelda, pero esta aparto la cara, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Usted sabe que no es bueno que la princesa bese a alguien en publico sin estar comprometida"

"Ups lo había olvidado". Roy estaba un poco molesto, él iba a la guerra por ella, iba incluso a morir por ella y ella no era capaz de darle un pequeño beso para alentarlo.

"Bueno me voy". Roy se subió a su caballo y se marcho, Zelda estaba un poco triste, en este poco tiempo había comprendido a Roy, incluso lo había querido, quizás no como él quería que fuera, pero sentía una ternura por el.

"Vero que la Trifuerza no solo le da sabias decisiones para el país". Rox menciono detrás de Zelda asustándola.

"¡Rox! ¡Te dije la otra vez que no aparecieras así!". Zelda puso sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

"Lo siento". Rox hizo una pequeña pausa "Veo que el príncipe no se rinde en besarla"

"Si, lo ha intenado cada vez que puede"

"¿Por qué no concederle la petición de hoy? Después de todo el probre hombre quizás no vuelva"

Zelda se enojo ante tal comentario "¡Ustedes los hombres jamas lo entenderán!"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El primer beso de una chica es especial, se le da a una persona especial, es casi igual que la primera noche entre dos amantes, nunca se olvida"

"Así que usted guarda sus labios para Link". Zelda se volvió como un tomate ante tal respuesta.

"¿Princesa puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Si"

"¿No a considerado morir de labios vírgenes con esa actitud?". Zelda golpeo juguetonamente el hombro de su amigo por el comentario.

"Pensé que el payaso era Hans"

"Algunos malos hábitos se pegan cuando estas mucho tiempo con el"

"Eso veo, además pensaba que no querías que estuviera con Roy"

"Si y sigo pensado lo mismo, la semilla de Hylia no debe combinarse con extranjeros, somos un pueblo apartado ya lo sabe"

"Entonces ¿Por qué recomendarme besar a Roy?"

"Porque pensé que quizás moriría y que usted podría cumplir su ultimo deseo, nuca mencione el casarse con el"

"No morirá, ese hombre es muy terco para morir"

"Si"  
"Bien vamos, déjame tratar un poco mas tu herida"

Zelda y Rox se dirigieron al castillo, mientras tanto Hans, Garren, Roy y Kyle estaban en el campamento preparándose para la dura batalla.

"Bien, según nuestros exploradores los hombres de Ganondorf están acampando muy cerca del Rancho Lon Lon". Mencionaba el General Kyle

"Bien, entonces saldremos al amanecer, el escuadrón 2 estará en las cercanías, ya saben que hacer que las diosas nos guarden a todos". El general Garren emitió su orden al instante todos se fueron a sus tiendas de campaña.

Roy y Hans compartían la misma tienda, lo que les dio la oportunidad de conocerse.

"Así que ¿Por qué luchas por una tierra extrajera?"

"Porque hay alguien que debo proteger en esta tierra, quiero mostrarle a esa persona que soy un hombre dispuesto a hacer todo por ella". Respondía Roy con entusiasmo.

"Así que en realidad amas a Zelda"

"Si, desde que la vi me encanto, pero mientras mas la conocí me encanto"

"Ya veo, entonces si mueres mañana, mientras sea por ella ¿serás feliz?"

"No, yo no soy de ese tipo de perdedores, yo sobreviviré y luego seré feliz a su lado, no puedo serlo si estoy muerto, un perdedor es aquel que sacrifica su vida sin importarle como lo tomaran las demás personas, esa clase de personas me dan asco"

"Bueno, por lo que veo te doy asco". Menciono sonriendo Hans "Después de todo yo daría mi vida a cambio de la mujer que amo, a cambio de ver prosperar mi país, a cambio de proteger a mis seres queridos"

"¿Y tu crees que serán felices al verte morir?"

"No, pero es mejor a que ellos sufran como esclavos o cualquier cosa que los haga hacer Ganondorf"

"Yo no pienso así"

"Ya lo note"

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la tienda.

"Zelda debe estar preocupada". Hablo Hans rompiendo el silencio.

"Si, a ti te quiere mucho por lo que veo"

"Si, a ti también"

"No lo creo"

"Si lo hace, ella te quiere"

"Pero no como yo quiero que me quiera, incluso tu vinculo con ella es mas fuerte que el que me une a ella"

"Es porque nos criamos como hermanos, ella, Rox y yo fuimos los hermanos mayores que nunca tuvo"

"Si lo noto y lo comprendo, pero no entiendo el hecho de que el vinculo con es niño llamado Link sea aun mas fuerte". Roy estaba molesto por este hecho.

"Si, incluso al principio yo y Rox nos sentimos celosos, un día llego y Zelda quedo encantada, pasaba mas tiempo con el que con nosotros, pero luego lo comprendimos"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"A pesar de que era la primera vez que se veían para nosotros, ellos ya habían compartido otro tiempo, como sabrás Link es el héroe del tiempo, el retrocedió 7 años en el futuro para salvar al reino". Hans hizo una pausa "Ello se conocían desde hace 7 años atrás, ellos se conocieron desde niños hasta adultos, Zelda lo amaba desde 7 años atrás, me imagino el dolor de su corazón cuando lo envió al pasado, con la esperanza de que Link vuelva al bosque y no verlo mas, pero no fue así, Link volvió y se quedo con ella reavivando el amor del futuro, es gracioso, a veces pienso que el destino de ellos esta enlazado para toda la eternidad". Las ultimas palabras fueron como un puñal en el corazón de Roy, antes pensaba que era fácil, luego se dio cuenta que era difícil sacar a ese misterioso joven del corazón de Zelda, pensaba que solo era un amor de niños, pero no, era un amor profundo, tan profundo que ni los vórtices del tiempo pudieron romper ese amor, era casi imposible romper ese vinculo, Link tenia todas las de estar con Zelda, mientras que Roy solo una pequeña esperanza albergaba a su corazón, su carta de triunfo, Link no estaba, la abandono y ahora en un periodo de guerra el pueblo necesitaba un Héroe y él lo seria, seria el héroe de Hyrule, y así como Link usando su valentía la conquisto en el futuro y pasado, él lo haría ahora.

Luego de su conversación los dos procedieron a dormir, mañana seria un día difícil.

Hans se despertó en la madrugada, los soldados del primer escuadrón ya estaban movilizándose.

"Hans nos vamos". El general Garren grito a Hans, el cual ya salía con su bufanda amarilla, una coraza roja y su espada Gaia en su espalda.

Rapidamente tomaron sus caballos y se dirigeron a la cima de una loma, esperaron unos minutos hasta que el primer ejercito de Ganondorf apareció.

"Mierda son demasiados". Un soldado clamo.

"Si, pero mas sorprendente aun, mira el que lidera el ejercito es el mismo Ganondorf.

Para mala suerte, Ganondorf estaba ahí, liderando el ejército enemigo, el cual estaba compuesto de Stalfos, Darknuts, Moblins y Gerudos.

"¡Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí". Gritaba el rey de las Gerudo.

"¡Lo mismo digo Ganondorf, no creí que en verdad tuvieras la hombría de pisar Hyrule de nuevo!". Respondía de igual manera Garren.

"¡Lo mismo digo General, no esperaba que me hicieras frente después de que te escondiste detrás de Impa hace 8 años cuando repelieron mi invasión!"

"¡No quise enfrentarte porque sabia que Lady Impa era suficientemente capaz de repeler tu ataque, si es que se le puede llamar ataque a eso!"

Ganondorf soltó una gran carcajada, la cual resonó por todo el campo de batalla "¡Vaya, pensé que te escondías porque temías que pasara lo mismo que en la guerra de unificación!"

"¡Que bueno que lo recuerdas Ganondorf, porque tal como ese día, no ganar hoy!"

"¡No lo creo estimado General, después de todo ahora no están los Sky para salvar tu culo y el del rey!"

Garren trago saliva, sabia que las palabras de Ganondorf tenían cierta verdad, en la guerra de Unificación solo habían logrado derrotar a las razas gracias a la elite de Hyrule, la cual ahora no existía.

"¡A la verdad no están ellos, pero nuevas generaciones se han levantado Ganondorf, generaciones mas fuertes que las anteriores, los mismos Sky quedarían sorprendidos si las vieran hoy!"

"¡No lo creo, incluso cuando detuvieron mi golpe de estado hace 8 años no hubo guerreros en Hyrule que me vencieran! ¡Por lo menos el líder de los Sky me hizo una herida profunda!"

Garren trago saliva, como olvidarlo, estaba hablando con Ganondorf, el mismo mato a los tres miembros mas importantes de Sky y solo salió con unos rasguños y una herida en el costado.

"¡Veo que te quedaste callado, me parece bien, después de todo los hombres hablamos con nuestras acciones!". Luego de esas palabras, Ganondorf fue a pasar la lista a sus hombres.

Garren no espero un minuto e hizo lo mismo "Caballeros, sé que muchos tienen esposas, padres e hijos, pero hoy no es un día para hablar de la familia, sino, de actuar por ella, si ese hombre toma Hyrule, violara a vuestras esposas e hijas, esclavizará a vuestros hijos y asesinara a vuestros padres, por ello debemos detenerlos, sé que las oportunidades son pocas, pero no pierdan la esperanza, ¡Las diosas aun pueden esperar no es así!"

"¡Si!"

"¡Entonces que esperamos, por un futuro para nuestras familias, por un futuro para nosotros, por un futuro para Hyrule! ¡Vamos Hylians!". Después del grito de Garren los soldados corrieron contra el enemigo, la caballería encabezada por Hans y Garren fue la primera en chocar con los soldado enemigos, una matanza empezaba esa mañana.

Cuando la caballería estaba cerca del ejercito enemigo, Ganondorf dio la orden a los Moblins para usar sus arcos, las flechas pasaban por los lados de Hans, este podía ver como algunos compañeros caían por la lluvia de flechas, de pronto una le dio en una de las patas del caballo de Hans, haciéndolo caer de costado a tierra.

"Mierda". Gruñía Hans mientras se levantaba, de pronto una lanza se dirigía a su pecho, pero una espada aliada acabo con el enemigo antes.

"Gracias a las Diosas". Hans Desenvaino su Espada comenzando una matanza, su objetivo era acabar con los Moblins rápidamente, para así acabar con las lluvias de flechas.

Hans se acercaba rápidamente al grupo de arqueros Moblins "Son demasiados"

De pronto los arqueros pusieron sus ojos en Hans, sabiendo al instante lo que él quería hacer le apuntaron con sus arcos, pero rápidamente Hans toco el suelo con sus manos, provocando un gran temblor, lo que ocasiono que los Moblins perdieran estabilidad, aprovechando esto, Hans mato con su espada al pequeño grupo.

"Ja eso les pasa por meterse con un adepto de tierra". Hans estaba orgulloso de sus raíces.

En otro lugar del combate Ganondorf mataba a los soldados que se les pasaba por frente con su gran espada, era un asesino sin piedad.

"Ja, que basuras, ¿Estos son los soldados Hylianos?"

De pronto Garren en su caballo apunto su lanza hacia Ganondorf dispuesto a acabar con el.

"¡Muere demonio!". Garren gritaba mientras corría con su fiel corcel hacia Ganondorf.

"Veo que eres tan estúpido para atacarme". Con una sonrisa Ganondorf disparo una bola de magia al caballo derribándolo, Garren se estrello en el suelo, mientras que Ganondorf reía bruscamente.

"Hijo de perra". Garren se levanto, estaba furioso, rápidamente saca su espada y se lanza a por Ganondorf el cual bloqueo su ataque con su arma.

"Vamos, demuestra que el titulo de Comandante en Jefe no es solo un nombre". Ganondorf sonreía mientras que los ojos de Garren estaban en llamas.

"Cállate". Garren usaba toda su fuerza para empujar a Ganondorf.

"Eso, saca tu ira, demuestra tu verdadera naturaleza". Ganondorf sonreía mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

"No soy como tu monstruo". Garren hizo uso de toda su fuerza para empujar lejos a Ganondorf, el cual retrocedió, pero salto rápidamente a por Garren, el cual tuvo que rodar en el suelo para esquivar el ataque.

"No escapes". Ganondorf envía una patada hacia atrás golpeando a Garren "Vamos muéstrame por qué eres el líder de estos hombres"

Garren se levantaba mientras se sacaba un poco de sangre de la boca "No tengo que demostrar a nadie nada, ahora en este instante solo soy un guerrero mas que lucha por su patria". Con esas palabras Garren se lanza a por Ganondorf.

Muy cerca del lugar de la batalla entre Ganondorf y Garren, Hans luchaba con un Darknut.

"Rayos". Hans rodaba por el suelo esquivando los espadazos del caballero oscuro.

"Defensa casi perfecta, ataque potente, velocidad lenta, es mi única ventaja". Hans se ponía de pie mientras miraba a su enemigo.

"Pelea". El guerrero se acercaba lentamente a Hans.

"Cálmate colega que tenemos todo el día", Hans sonreía mientras retrocedía.

"No tengo tiempo, debo acabar aquí para eliminar mas Hylians"

"Vaya, parece que te gusta tu trabajo"

"Se acabó el tiempo de hablar"

"¿Por qué? Aun no me dices como esta tu esposa"

"Te burlas de un Darknut, pensaba que ya no existían estúpidos"

"Si, yo igual pensaba". Rápidamente Hans levanta la mano en dirección al Darknut "Adiós ¡Juicio Devastador". Un rayo de luz salió de la mano de Hans el cual le dio directo en el pecho del caballero oscuro.

Hans se disponía a marchar, pero cuando lo hacia un corte en su espalda lo derribo.

"¡Ahhhh!". Hans se tocaba su herida, mientras miraba al Darknut, el cual se paraba pero sin el peto de su armadura "¡Imposible! El juicio devastador atraviesa lo que sea"

"No te sientas mal, tu ataque fue bueno, logro romperme mi armadura la cual es casi indestructible, te felicito". Hans apenas pudo notar la velocidad del Darknut, el cual le mando un corte en el pecho con una espada más pequeña, al parecer la armadura rota le triplicaba la velocidad al guerrero.

"Mierda". Hans se toco el pecho, pero solo noto un pequeño rasguño en el peto "Al parecer su ataque es más débil ahora, apenas daño mi armadura"

"¿Qué murmuras?"

"Nada, dime ¿a que le temes, no crees que estas muy lejos?"

"Niñato". El Darknut se lanzo a atacar a Hans, el cual apenas podía bloquear al guerrero.

"Es muy rápido". Pensaba Hans, el cual sin darse cuenta recibió un codazo en la cara lo que lo hizo retroceder "Pegas fuerte niña"

"Me haz hecho enojar". El Darknut se lanzo al ataque, mientras que Hans se preparaba.

Cuando el guerrero estaba por tocar a Hans este hizo un nuevo ataque "¡Súper Onda Explosiva!". Al instante una gran explosión estallo en el lugar, el Darknut quedo hecho pedazo, mientras que Hans lo miraba "Descuidaste tu defensa, olvidaste que eras vulnerable ahora"

Hans comenzaba a alejarse para luchar contra otro soldado, pero al alzar su rostro vio una horrible escena, Ganondorf sostenía del cuello al General Garren, el cual tenía su armadura completamente rota y su cuerpo lleno de sangre.

"¡General!". Hans comenzó a correr hacia Ganondorf, pero para su mala suerte este lo vio.

"Oh Garren alguien presenciara tu muerte". Ganondorf miraba con agrado a Garren.

"A…aun….aunque y..o muera h…hoy". Garren hizo una pausa "N…o quiere de…cir que t…u no mueras m..añana". Ganondorf gruño ante el comentario de Garren el cual siguió con lo que iba a decir "Solo lamento no estar allí para verlo". Garren mostro una ultima sonrisa antes de que Ganondorf le clavara su espada en el estomago, para luego lanzarlo a un lado, Hans estaba horrorizado.

"¡General!". Hans corrió a toda velocidad, blandiendo su espada para apartar a los enemigos que le estorbaban, mientras corría paso al lado de un soldado "¡Da la puta señal!". Luego de eso siguió corriendo, cuando estaba a dos metros de Ganondorf hizo un salto cayendo detrás de este, para luego hacer un corte horizontal.

"Parece que tu tienes mas habilidades que ese vejestorio". Ganondorf sonreía mientras detenía el ataque de Hans.

"No te lo perdonare". Hans se apartó para luego atacar a Ganondorf con un ataque con salto, el cual fue bloqueado igualmente, pero esto no lo detuvo, Hans le propino una patada mientras su espada se batía a duelo con Ganondorf, pero este bloqueo la patada con su mano desocupada.

"Vamos chico, puedes mas que eso". Ganondorf empujo a Hans, el cual cayó a tierra, pero rápidamente se levanto para hacer su próximo ataque.

"¡Odisea!". Al instante dos espadas cayeron del cielo, aplastando a Ganondorf, lo que hizo levantar mucho polvo.

"¡No puede ser!". Hans no creía lo que sus ojos miraban, Ganondorf, el rey de la maldad paraba uno de sus mejores ataques con su espada, a pesar de ser pequeña en comparación a las dos armas celestiales, pudo detenerlas sin problemas.

"Vamos ¿tienes mas?"

"¿Cómo? Es imposible detener a Odisea si no la haz visto, debes ser condenadamente rápido y por lo que veo no lo eres"

"Esa es la cosa, ya la había visto"

"¡Imposible, Odisea solo puede ser usada por un adepto de tierra de mi familia". De pronto Hans medito en sus palabras, había visto a Odisea, por ello sabia de donde venia, pero Ganondorf no era muy viejo, por lo que solo pudo ver esa técnica usada por su padre "Tú"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Luchaste en la guerra de unificación?"

"Si"  
"¿Luchaste con Matt Maxwell?"

"Mmmmm, ¿era un miembro de Sky, de cabello negro?"

"Si"

"Mmmm si, si lo recuerdo, incluso, yo lo mate". Las palabras resonaron, era como que el viento las llevaba lentamente hacia Hans, para el, el tiempo se había detenido, no podía creerlo, frente a él estaba el asesino de su padre "Y no solo a él, también mate a un Sheikah llamado Alex Erich y a su comandante Rye Katar". Ganondorf agrego esas victimas a su lista.

"Tu mataste a mi padre, al padre de mi mejor amigo y al mejor amigo de ellos y el rey, tu ¡HIJO DE PUTA!". Hans se arrojó con ira contra Ganondorf, el cual apenas bloqueo los rápidos ataques de Hans.

"_Mierda ¿Qué pasa? Su velocidad aumento demasiado_". Pensaba Ganondorf, de pronto pudo notar que los ojos de Hans ya no eran azules, sino rojos.

"¿Eres un Sheikah?". Preguntaba Ganondorf mientras retrocedían unos buenos metros de Hans.

"No, ya te lo dije, soy un adepto de tierra del clan Maxwell, eso es todo lo que debes saber"

"Ya veo, así que me mataras"

"No, te hare pedazos antes de eso". Hans levanto su espada apuntado a Ganondorf "MUERE ESCORIA ¡JUICIO FINAL!". Un rayo de energía muy parecido al juicio devastado salió disparado contra Ganondorf, pero la fuerza de este ataque era superior.

"Mierda". Ganondorf rápidamente levanto su mano lanzando una poderosa bola de energía la cual choco con el ataque de Hans causando una gran explosión, la cual mato a algunos soldados de los dos bandos.

La gran nube de polvo se disolvió, revelando a un Ganondorf con sus ojos dorados mirando a la tierra, donde yacía Hans, el cual tenía su torso al descubierto.

"Fue un buen combate, tu ataque me entumeció el brazo". Ganondorf miro su brazo el cual se estremecía, luego levanto la vista para ver que la batalla era casi ganada "Veo que se acabó". Ganondorf se acercó para dar el golpe final a Hans, pero una espada de hoja roja detuvo el ataque.

"Veo que llegamos justo a tiempo". Roy sonreía mientras miraba a Ganondorf.

"Ja, ¿Qué hace un mocoso extranjero en Hyrule?"

"Cosas que seres irracionales como tu no comprenden"

"Eso veremos mocoso". Ganondorf con una gran fuerza aparto a Roy, pero sintito algo en su brazo "_Mierda mi brazo aun no esta bien, ese ataque hizo forzar mucho mis nervios". _Ganondorf de pronto se vio interrumpido de sus pensamientos gracias a la espada de Roy, la cual logro esquivar, pero pudo notar que al tocar el suelo este se incendio.

"Vaya buenos reflejos para un viejo de gran tamaño"

"Chico, veo que tienes un gran arma, pero sabrás que Hyrule no es igual que el resto del mundo, aquí todo es posible". Ganondorf levanto su mano creando una onda de choque la cual mando a volar a Roy y al cuerpo de Hans.

"¿Qué fue eso?". Roy se levantaba en medio de unos escombros.

"Magia negra, de la mas alta categoría". Ganondorf estaba de pie frente a Roy, el cual a penas se percato de la patada que golpeo su cara.

Roy se levanto y escupió un poco de sangre "Veo que eres fuerte, los rumores no son mentira"

"Eres valiente chico, no sabes como me intriga saber el por que estas aquí"

"Ese no es tu problema". Roy dio un salto, con el cual llego a los pies de Ganondorf calvando su espada en el piso, produciendo así una gran explosión.

"Veo que tu arma es única y poderosa". Para sorpresa de Roy, Ganondorf seguía de pie, con su ropa un poco quemada, pero su cuerpo sin daños.

"Imposible"

"Te dije, en este reino todo es posible". Ganondorf agarro la cabeza de Roy y le dio un fuerte golpe con el mango de su espada en su estomago.

"Arg". Se quejo Roy.

"Ya veo, armadura de oro, diadema en tu cabeza ¿Eres un príncipe?"

"Canalla"

"Mmmm un príncipe joven en Hyrule ¿Qué buscara?". Ganondorf mostro sus diente blancos en una sanguinaria sonrisa "Quizás oro, fama, gloria, honor o". Ganondorf hizo una pequeña pausa "Una joven dama". Roy se estremeció ante sus palabras.

"Cállate". Roy intento dar un puñetazo, pero Ganondorf lo detuvo y lo lanzo lejos.

"Con que es eso, ahora viene la otra pregunta ¿Qué mujer podría tener un joven y apuesto príncipe?". Ganondorf se burlaba de la cara que ponía Roy "Quizás una joven de su categoría ¿Qué muchacha puede tener esa cualidad aquí?"

"Deja de jugar y pelea"

"Mmmm ya se, Zelda, tu viniste aquí por la zorra de la princesa Zelda". Apenas salieron esas palabras Roy se lanzo con su espada en mano contra Ganondorf.

Ganondorf esquivo el ataque, pero fue sorprendido por otra serie de puñaladas a alta velocidad.

"Veo que te importa mucho esa zorra, es una lastima, cuando llegue a la ciudadela tomare la Trifuerza y hare a esa pequeña puta mi mujer"

"¡No la llames así!". Para sorpresa de Ganondorf su brazo no reacciono bien, por lo que su defensa quedo a la mitad, recibiendo el corte directo en su pecho.

"Mierda". Ganondorf miraba como unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de su cuerpo.

"No lo entiendo, deberías quemarte a la vez"

"Es simple chico, soy un Gerudo, el fuego, el calor, la sequia son cosas cotidianas para mi"

"Ahora entiendo porque mi ataque no te afecto"

"Si, pero te felicito lograste cortarme, pero fue gracias a tu amigo, ese chico dejo mi brazo entumecido, necesito despertarlo". Ganondorf cambio la espada a la otra mano, mientras que con la mano entumecida apretó un puño y a una alta velocidad golpeo el estomago de Roy "Dragón Gerudo". Un poderoso gancho levanto a Roy unos 3 metros en el aire "Puño del hechicero". Un puñetazo en el estomago de Roy, el cual seguía en el aire, lo mando contra un árbol.

Ganondorf miro a su alrededor, estaba rodeados, al parecer los refuerzos del segundo escuadrón llegaron en buen momento "Je, parece que hay que dar vuelta la balanza ¡VENID A REY DODONGO!" De pronto un poderoso dragón de piedra salió de la tierra, el cual con sus llamas comenzó a consumir a los soldados Hylians.

"Eres un ser despiadado". Murmuraba Roy mientras se ponía de pie.

"Si, pero es necesario"

Roy se lanzo furioso contra Ganondorf, el cual bloqueo el ataque con su espada, pero para su sorpresa detrás del Hans se alzaba con un tajo vertical.

"¡Muere rey Gerudo!". Hans estaba por cortar a Ganondorf, pero una mano desnuda paro el ataque, Hans quedo en shock.

"Bien". Ganondorf no perdió tiempo, con una patada mando a volar a Roy "Llegaste justo Félix"

Un chico de unos 22 años estaba parado en frente de Hans, había detenido el ataque con su mano desnuda.

Hans miro sorprendido al chico, tenia el cabello castaño largo, amarrado con una tela, tenia dos mechones largos, uno tapaba un ojo, mientras que el otro tapaba su oreja, vestía de un traje verde con unos pantalones marrones.

"¿Quién eres tu?". Hans apenas podía articular las palabras.

El chico quedo en silencio, retiro su mano de la hoja de Hans, el cual se preparo para cualquier ataque del extraño.

"Félix, acabalo". Ganondorf ordeno.

Félix comenzó a desenvainar una espada tan oscura como la noche, Hans se puso en posición de defensa, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la espada de Félix descendió, partiendo la espada de Hans en dos y ocasionando una gran herida en su pecho desnudo.

"No puede ser". Hans murmuraba mientras caía de rodillas.

"Lo siento". Fueron las únicas palabras de Félix que Hans escucho, ni siquiera podía oír las carcajadas de Ganondorf y los gritos desesperados de Roy.

Hans tumbado en el suelo comenzó a recordar todo lo vivido, los días con su madre, las historias del rey, el entrenamiento con Impa, las travesuras con Rox, Zelda y Link, su romance con Malón, en ese momento su memoria se detuvo.

"Rox…..Zelda…Link….Malón…perdonadme". Luego de eso todo se volvió negro.

Zelda estaba viendo un pequeño cuadro protegido con cristal escondido en su ropero, allí 4 niños abrazados, dos chicos de cabellos dorados, otro de cabellos verdes y una pequeña niña de cabellos de oro.

"Que recuerdos". De pronto el cuadro se deslizo y se azoto en el suelo, cuando Zelda lo recogió pudo notar que el cristal del lado de Hans estaba roto.

"Tendré que repararlo". Mientras Zelda meditaba en esto un golpe en la puerta la asusto.

"Princesa, el rey no esta". Mencionaba Rox.

"¿Adonde abra ido? Si se suponía que iba a ir al salón de investigaciones, ya debería estar de vuelta.

"Lo seguiré buscando"

"Si, gracias"

Rox se retiro de la habitación, mientras que Zelda miraba las montañas desde su venta, al mismo tiempo en que sostenía el cuadro.

"Tendré que arreglarlo o si no Hans se molestara"

Luego de esas palabras Zelda fue en busca de uno nuevo vidrio, al momento en que le pedía a las diosas por la seguridad de su casi hermano.

En el campo de batalla multitudes de cadáveres se podían ver, la sangre fluía como ríos, mientras que el rey Dodongo se comía a sus victimas, Ganondorf sonreía, como iban las cosas pronto estarían en las puertas de la ciudadela.


	9. Capitulo IX Los Refuerzos

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Capitulo IX Los Refuerzos**

_"¡Han llegado a la ciudadela!". Dio aviso un soldado, al tiempo en que hizo sonar la alarma._

_"¡No puede ser!". El rey Nohansen se levanto de inmediato, rápidamente se coloco la armadura, pero es interrumpido por un gran temblor "¿Qué fue eso?"_

_"¡Han derribado la muralla!". Otro soldado dio el aviso._

_"¡Impa, toma a Zelda y huye!". El rey advirtió a la guardaespaldas, de pronto aparece Rox muy sorprendido._

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

_"Ganondorf ha llegado a la ciudad, nos asedia". Respondió el rey._

_"Maldición". Rox corre para buscar a Zelda la cual ya estaba vestida "Princesa vamos"_

_"No, debo cuidar a mi pueblo"_

_"¿Qué puedes hacer hija?"_

_"No lo se, pero debe haber una forma"_

_"¡Las defensas están cayendo!". Se escucho a otro guardia._

_"Vamos hija vete al castillo del norte, ahí puedes refugiarte"_

_"¿Y mi pueblo?"_

_"No importa Zelda, yo soy el rey, mientras yo viva yo velare por el, tu debes sobrevivir, debes mantener la semilla de la familia real"_

_"Pero padre"_

_De pronto un gran estruendo llega en la sala, Ganondorf había conquistado Hyrule, el castillo estaba siendo asediado, Zelda pudo ver como los hombres de Ganondorf los llevaban amarrados hasta el frente del templo del tiempo donde se encontraba el ._

_"Bien Félix y Williams, han encontrado a mis invitados"_

_"Ganondorf". Gruñía el rey._

_"Mi buen Nohansen, se ve muy bien arrodillado"_

_"Calla"_

_"No creo que estés en derecho de hablar". Ganondorf dirigió su mirada a Zelda "Ahora mi encantadora princesa, dígame ¿Dónde esta la Ocarina del tiempo?"_

_"No lo se"_

_"¡NO ME MIENTAS!". Ganondorf cambio su sonrisa por una mirada llena de ira._

_"No lo se Ganondorf, la ocarina no se encuentra en Hyrule". Respondió la princesa muy tranquila._

_Ganondorf examino la mirada, había verdad en ella "¿Por qué algo de tal valor no se encuentra en Hyrule?"_

_"Porque le pedí a un viejo amigo a que se la llevara hace ya 8 años y no ha vuelto". Respondió muy tranquila Zelda para agregar "De todas maneras la ocarina solo es la base para abrir la puerta, después de todo el método para abrir la puerta de piedra a cambiado"_

_"N…No puede ser". Ganondorf estaba frustrado, no sabía que el método para acceder al templo de luz había cambiado._

_"Lo siento Ganondorf, pero no podrás abrir la puerta ahora"_

_"Eso crees niña, dime la nueva forma de abrirla"_

_"¿Eres tan estúpido que crees que te lo diría? Estoy muy dispuesta a morir, incluso si te lo dijera los nuevos guardianes de la puerta deben probarte para abrirla, el sistema de las piedras espirituales ya no sirve"_

_"Entonces destruiré el maldito templo junto con todos ustedes". Ganondorf miro hacia afuera de la ciudad "Armor Gohma, Volvagia destruir el templo"_

_Dos criaturas llegaron al instante, las cuales se dirigieron al templo._

_"¡No lo hagas, es un lugar sagrado!". Zelda entre lágrimas gritaba._

_"¡Calla puta, el templo no será lo único que muera!". Ganondorf levanto su tridente para luego hacerlo descender en Zelda._

"¡NO!". Zelda grito de pronto, luego miro a los lado y vio que se encontraba en su habitación "Gracias a las diosas, fue un sueño". Zelda se había olvidado que había tomado una pequeña siesta.

"Aun no hay noticias de la batalla". Zelda estaba muy preocupada por la seguridad de los soldados y amigos que hoy luchaban.

Zelda se levanto y se dirigió hacia el salón principal, allí pudo notar una gran cantidad de nobles que discutían entre si.

"¿Qué ocurre?". Pregunto la princesa, los nobles de inmediato se volvieron a verla.

"Mi señora, el rey no esta, lo hemos estado buscando, pero no lo hemos hallado". Dijo un joven noble.

"Mmm que raro"

"No importa, esta la princesa, así que podemos aclarar nuestras dudas con ella". Menciono otro noble.

"¿Que es lo que les intriga?"

"Mi señora, el pueblo tiene incertidumbre con el futuro de la nación, estamos en tiempos de guerra ahora, el rey ya tiene 50 años, según la tradición el heredero al trono ya debe estar asumiendo el cargo, incluso ya debería tener un heredero también"

Las palabras golpearon de lleno a Zelda, así que eso era, el pueblo quería un nuevo heredero, un hijo de ella y que ella tomara el poder "Les entiendo, pero como sabrán los compromisos reales se toman en el baile de primavera y luego en un mínimo de 5 meses el compromiso se consuma en el matrimonio, pero como saben este año el compromiso se vio roto por la guerra"

"Si mi señora, pero el pueblo quiere estabilidad en la familia real, por primera vez en años que la princesa no esta comprometida a la edad de 20 años, esto trae desconcierto y mas aun con la guerra, ya que no sabemos cuando el rey puede partir de este mundo"

"Lo se señor, pero las reglas son las reglas, tendrán que esperar al próximo baile"

"Espere mi señora". Una mujer de 20 años alzo la voz entre la multitud.

"Catherine". Murmuro Zelda, esta mujer, Catherine era la rival de Zelda, era una muchacha noble, cabello poco mas bajo que los hombros, una figura esplendida, ojos verdes y sobretodo muy hermosa, excepto por su personalidad fría y orgullosa.

"Según la ley de nuestro pueblo, el compromiso real puede llevarse acabo no solo en el baile si la situación lo requiere". La multitud estaba de acuerdo con la mujer.

El humo salía de las orejas de Zelda, esa mujer, siempre metiéndose donde no debía, por poco daba gracias a las diosas de que Roy no estuviera cerca, de lo contrario ya exigiría que se casara con el.

"Incluso, la ley habla de saltarse el periodo de noviazgo e ir al matrimonio de inmediato". Una oscura sonrisa apareció en Catherine.

"Mmmm, había olvidado esa ley, pero no creo que pueda casarme, después de todo mi pretendiente esta en la guerra, sin el no puedo casarme"

"Pero el príncipe Roy no es el único pretendiente que tienes". La sonrisa de Catherine no podía ser más grande.

"Aun es pronto, la situación no es tan critica después de todo". Respondía Zelda con seriedad.

"Ya veo, pero a mi por lo menos me parece que usted no quiere casarse su majestad"

Catherine dio en el clavo, fue un golpe directo, un golpe de gracia a Zelda.

"Vaya estoy sorprendida ¿desde cuando usted se preocupa tanto por mi futuro?"

"Desde siempre mi señora, la estabilidad de la familia real es importante"

"Me parece raro, después de todo has coqueteado con cada uno de mis mejores pretendientes". Respondió Zelda con entre dientes.

La cara de Catherine cambio de inmediato "Esas son falsas acusaciones que viene de una mujer que quiere ser una solterona de por vida, solo pensar en las caras de sus pretendientes al ser rechazados, que pena, no puedo ni imaginar la cara del pobre Roy cuando lo rechaces". La chica hizo una pausa "Hablando de él, es el primer pretendiente en no ser rechazado ¿Por qué no lo haz hecho aun?"

"Porque no puedo, si podría ya lo hubiera hecho"

"No entiendo, como un hombre tan guapo, de clase tan alta puede ser despreciado por usted, veo que sus gustos son muy elevados"

"No son elevados, simplemente no son de mi tipo, no me quiero casar por conveniencia"

"¿Por qué lo harías?"

"Por amor". Al instante un gran murmullo se escucho en el salón.

"Pero mi señora, usted bien sabe que casarse con el príncipe de Altea traería prosperidad al país". Menciono un noble.

"Lo se, pero Hyrule no necesita de la riqueza de otro reino para mantenerse, desde tiempos antiguos nunca un príncipe o princesa de la familia real se a casado con otro reino por conveniencia y yo no voy a ser la primera"

"No lo entiendo mi señora, el príncipe tiene todo lo que una joven como usted puede desear, tiene poder, estabilidad, además de que es guapo y la ama"

"Ya basta". El primer ministro hizo presencia en el salón.

"Ministro Lois". Zelda estaba agradecida de que había llegado alguien a ayudarla.

"Como oyeron aun el tiempo no exige que se case y aunque deba hacerlo, sin el rey no se puede apresurar el compromiso, después de todo, la ley habla de eludir el baile de primavera si empre y cuando el rey este de acuerdo, por lo tanto señores, es mejor concentrarnos en la guerra que en futuro de nuestra princesa". Los nobles guardaron silencio ante las palabras del ministro.

"Pero señor ministro". Un noble intento hablar.

"Nada de peros, aun queda un año para que se comprometa"

Los nobles guardaron silencio y cambiaron de tema, por otro lado Zelda dio un suspiro de alivio, pero fue interrumpida por Catherine la cual paso por el lado "Te haz salvado". Luego de eso se fue, por otro lado Zelda se marcho al jardín donde se encontró con Malón, la cual se había venido al castillo ya que la batalla era cerca del rancho.

"Malón". Zelda saludo a su amiga.

"Oh princesa". Murmuro Malón.

"¿Te encuentra bien?"

"No princesa, tengo miedo"

"¿Temes por Hans?"

"Si"

"Yo también, pero debemos tener fe"

"Lo se princesa, pero temo por su vida, sé que es fuerte, pero en una guerra no luchas contra uno, sino cualquiera puede aparecer y matarlo"

"Yo entiendo ese sentimiento, pero confía en mi, él es muy fuerte, ningún soldado normal puede contra el"

"Gracias, por darme ánimos". Malón sonrió "¿Te has enterado de algo de Link?"

"No, nada, pero es lo mejor en la situación actual"

"¿Por qué?"

"Link ya a luchado bastante, no quiero que participe en esta lucha, el ya a sacrificado demasiado, Hyrule puede valerse por si mismo"

"Tienes razón"

Mientras las dos chicas conversaban en la tranquilidad del palacio, el campo de batalla era un mar de gritos y sangre.

"¡Resistan!". Gritaba Roy mientras arrastraba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Hans.

Un soldado se acercó a Roy "General ¿Ordeno la retirada?"

"¡No, luchen con todo lo que tengan, diles a los bombarderos que se encarguen del rey Dodongo!"

"Si señor". De inmediato el soldado se alejó.

Roy miro el campo de batalla, era una verdadera matanza sin duda alguna el rey Dodongo y los Darknut hacían la diferencia.

Roy bajo la vista para ver a Hans el cual tenía el pecho quemado y manchado con sangre.

"Menos mal que queme su herida para que no se desangrara". Murmuraba Roy.

"Gra…..gracias". Con dificultad Hans lograba hablar.

"No hables, por dentro aun estás muy grave, debo llevarte a la tienda de campaña para que trate un doctor"

Mientras Roy seguía llevando a Hans pudo escuchar hablar a Ganondorf.

"¡Escuchadme Hylians, rendíos, su general murió, sus comandantes están agonizando, no hay nada que puedan hacer!"

"¡Nunca nos rendiremos Ganondorf, si morimos aquí es porque las diosas lo han decidido!". Grito en General Kyle.

"¡Que triste escuchar eso Kyle esperaba que no fueras como Garren! Pero ya lo has decidido es hora de la matanza"

De pronto el sonido de una trompeta llamo la atención de todos los soldados.

"¡Creo que hemos llegado a tiempo!". Un grito se escucho detrás de una colina.

"¡Si mi rey, es el momento justo!". Otra voz hablaba.

"¡Es hora de pulgar al ejercito enemigo!". Una tercera voz se alzaba.

De pronto el rey de Hyrule, Ike y Marth rey de Altea se mostraron ante los dos bandos.

"¡Es hora de mostrar a este Gerudo como se lucha en una guerra!". Grito el rey Nohansen al momento en que se dirigió a la batalla acompañado de todo el ejército de Altea.

Ganondorf miro con asombro el gran ejercito de Altea descendía contra ellos "¡Preparaos!"

El choque de las dos fuerzas fue colosal, Ganondorf estaba abrumado, al parecer el rey Marth había venido con todo su ejército, ni siquiera el rey Dodongo podía hacer algo ya que el grupo de los bombarderos lanzaban con sus hondas un centenar de bombas Goron, derrotando así al poderoso dinosaurio de piedra.

"¡Señor son demasiados debemos retirarnos y reunir fuerzas con las tropas de Alone y Williams!". Una Gerudo grito a Ganondorf.

"¡No, que luchen hasta el final!". Grito Ganondorf.

De pronto una espada apunto a Ganondorf, cuando este miro a su portador no vio a otro si no al mismo rey Nohansen, el cual vestía de una armadura dorada, la cual tenia una apariencia muy inusual, algo nunca antes visto.

"Veo que tienes agallas". Dijo Ganondorf.

"No soy el tipo de rey que se queda mirando mientras sus hombres pelean"

Ganondorf soltó una carcajada "No has cambiado en nada Nohansen, te arrepentirás de venir al campo de batalla mas aun a tu edad, imagínate, ni siquiera pudiste vencerme en el pasado, menos lo harás ahora.

"Eso lo veremos Ganondorf". El rey soltó una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué ríes?"

"Porque le doy gracias a las diosas, no sabes como ardía por dentro cuando estábamos haciendo el tratado de paz, por dentro quería matarte, pero por fuera debía mostrar felicidad, después de todo la unión de Gerudo a Hyrule solo traía beneficios". El rey suspiro "No sabes el contentamiento que tuve cuando me entere de tus verdaderas intenciones, por poco había perdido las esperanzas de vengarme de una basura como tu, pero gracias a las diosas tu corazón maligno nunca cambio y ahora ellas me dan la oportunidad de vengarme"

"Veo que aun me odias por matar a tu amigo". Ganondorf miro al rey "Pero ¿Cómo desperdiciar el regalo que te dio? Si no fuera por su vida tú no estarías aquí, él te dio la oportunidad de vivir tomando tu lugar en la batalla y ahora vienes a entrar tu vida de nuevo….que desperdicio"

"¡Calla! ¡Tu nunca sabrás el dolor de perder a tu casi hermano en la guerra, de ver como su hijo recién nacido y su esposa son perseguidos y muertos luego de que el entrego su vida por su rey! Es un sentimiento que no se olvida, el me pidió proteger a su familia y no pude hacerlo". El rey miro con odio a Ganondorf "¡Le arrebataste la oportunidad de ser feliz y ahora yo vengare ese dolor!"

"¿Dolor?". Respondió Ganondorf "¡Que sabes del dolor!". Volvió a gritar "¡Nosotros los Gerudos vivimos en el dolor mientras que en Hyrule se goza de la felicidad! ¡Nunca sabrás que es luchar el día a día para que la madre naturaleza no te elimine!". Ganondorf tomo un poco de aire para luego continuar "El viento de la mañana y tarde, tan caliente como el sol, el viento de la noche, tan helado como hielo, vivir en Gerudo es un desafío para nosotros mismos, sin cultivos, sin agua, sin vegetación, pero eso se acaba ahora….Hyrule, la tierra de la prosperidad, la tierra de las diosas, será mio y con estas manos le mostrare a sus pobladores cual es el verdadero dolor"

"Estas demente, pero veo que esto no puede solucionarse con palabras". El rey se lanzo contra Ganondorf, la lucha fue muy agitada el rey notaba como los años le hacían peso.

De pronto el rey Nohansen hizo un corte horizontal, pero Ganondorf salto por arriba del rey para luego golpear el suelo con su puño, el rey rápidamente se hecho para atrás, pero el polvo levantado por el ataque de Ganondorf nublo su vista, sin darse cuenta Ganondorf estaba detrás de el con su espada en su espalda.

"Adiós rey Nohansen". Ganondorf trato de hundir su espada en la espalda del rey, pero para su sorpresa la espada no atravesó la armadura "¿Qué mierda?"

El rey solo sonrió, luego en un ataque circular logro cortar un poco el pecho de Ganondorf, el cual sin pensarlo volvió a atacar al rey con un corte horizontal, pero tal como la primera vez nada paso.

"¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?". Ganondorf no podía salir de su asombro.

"¿Qué te sorprende Ganondorf?". Pregunto el rey sarcástico.

"¡Maldito viejo!". Ganondorf estaba furioso, apunto su mano contra el rey lanzando una poderosa bola de magia negra, la cual impacto contra el rey mandándolo al suelo. Inmediatamente Ganondorf salto con un golpe de gracias, pero nada paso, la espada no podía hundirse en la armadura de Nohansen.

El rey sonrió, luego hizo un movimiento con su espada cortando así el muslo de Ganondorf.

"¿No lo entiendo? Mi ataque te derribo, pero no te hizo daño"

"Años de investigación han creado esta armadura, la armadura mágica". Responde el rey con aire de superioridad.

"¿Armadura Mágica?"

"Si, esta armadura hace que el daño que recibe se vuelve cero"

"¿No puede ser? ¿Eres invencible?"

"Si, mas o menos"

"¿Mas o menos? ¿Tiene un punto débil?"

"Si, pero no lo sabrás". El rey se lanzo a luchar contra Ganondorf el cual lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los ataques, sabía que atacar era inútil, debía encontrar una forma de ganar la pelea.

El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse, la batalla había comenzado desde temprano, las fuerzas de Ganondorf ya estaban comenzando a menguar ante el poder del ejército de Altea. Por otro lado Roy seguía tratando de llegar hasta algún doctor, Hans aun estaba en malas condiciones.

"Mierda, si no encuentro un doctor pronto". Murmuraba Roy, pero de pronto es detenido por alguien, Roy alzo la vista para ver a Félix el cual lo estaba mirando "Félix". Susurro Roy.

Félix se lanzo a atacar a Roy, el cual apenas lograba esquivar los ataques ya que sostenía a Hans.

"Mierda no aguantare mucho". Con un fuerte golpe Félix desarmo a Roy, el cual solo esperaba la muerte, peor una espada aliada paro el ataque.

"¿Qué pasa hermano? Nunca te vi tan humillado". Hablaba Ike con aire de suficiencia.

"Ike, llegas justo a tiempo, gracias"

"De nada, aunque me sorprende ver a un príncipe de Altea en estas condiciones"

"Calla, debo llevar a Hans a un doctor". Roy centra su mirada en Félix "Ten cuidado"

"Si"

Roy se marcha del lugar, pero no sin antes dar una mirada atrás viendo como Ike luchaba contra Félix. Luego de un rato de caminata pudo encontrar una tienda de campaña.

"Doctor necesito ayuda". Dijo apenas Roy, estaba cansado de arrastrar a Hans por todo el campo de batalla.

"Ponlo en la cama". Dijo el doctor de inmediato.

Roy obedeció al doctor y coloco a Hans en la cama, de inmediato el doctor saco un frasco de Poción azul, el cual se lo dio a Hans, luego le dio un frasco de poción roja a Roy "La necesitaras". Dijo el doctor.

"Gracias". Decía Roy mientras bebía el líquido.

"¿Cómo va la batalla?". Preguntaba el doctor mientras vendaba a Hans.

"Bien, gracias al ejercito de Altea estamos ganando"

"Me parece Excelente, le debemos mucho a tu pueblo joven príncipe"

"No se preocupe, era algo que debía hacerse"

De pronto el sonido de una gran trompeta rezumbó en el lugar, Roy y el doctor salieron de la tienda para ver lo que ocurría.

"¡Retirada!". Una Gerudo grito a viva voz.

"¡Retirada!". Grito por segunda vez la voz, al instante todos los soldado de Ganondorf comenzaron a huir.

El grito de victoria se escuchaba en el campo de batalla.

"Haz tenido suerte Nohansen". Decía Ganondorf entre dientes mientras montaba su caballo negro para huir.

"Eres un necio ¿Qué sacas con huir? Si de todas maneras morirás". Respondía el rey.

"Ya lo veremos, esto no ha terminado". Dijo Ganondorf para luego retirarse del campo de batalla.

En otro lugar Ike se levantaba del suelo con su cara sangrando junto con su muslo, mientras que el guerrero que tenia en frente solo tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

"Debo irme". Dijo el silencioso Félix mientras guardaba su espada y se retiraba.

"Espero encontrarte de nuevo". Respondía Ike con una sonrisa, sin lugar a dudas este hombre había sido el mejor rival que había tenido, y también no había dudas de que si la batalla no habría terminado ahora el estaría muerto.

"Espero que no". Dijo Félix al momento de detenerse aun dando la espalda a Ike "Porque cuando nos veamos de nuevo sin lugar a dudas uno de los dos va a morir". Luego de estas palabras Félix se fue.

"¡Pueblo de Hyrule! ¡Pueblo de Altea! ¡Hoy es un día de victoria!". Grito el rey de Hyrule, al instante el pueblo se regocijo, el ejercito de Ganondorf había sido casi destruido, ciertamente no era todo su ejercito, pero una gran parte de él había luchado allí, ahora le tomaría días reagruparse, con un rostro de felicidad los Hylians y guerreros de Altea tomaban sus cosas y se marchaban a la ciudadela con un canto de victoria y regocijo.


	10. Capitulo X Todo esta perdido

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Capitulo X Todo esta perdido**

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que los soldados partieron a la batalla, en la ciudadela había una gran incertidumbre, Zelda aun mantenía el mismo sueño, lo que ocasionaba que su incertidumbre fuera grande.

"¡Han vuelto!". Grito un soldado "¡El ejercito ha vuelto!"

Zelda corrió junto con otras personas a recibir al ejercito, al llegar al lugar noto que eran pocos los soldados Hylians que entraban a la ciudadela, la mayoría eran soldados que portaban los estandartes de Altea.

"Princesa mire". Dijo Impa mientras apuntaba al rey Nohansen.

"¡Padre!"

"Zelda". El rey bajo de su caballo y abrazo a su hija.

"Tienes muchas cosas que explicar". Menciono Zelda mientras hacia un puchero.

"Si, lo hare"

Zelda soltó a su padre y busco con la mirada a Roy y a Hans.

"No los veo". Murmuro Zelda.

"Ese me parece que es Roy". Menciono Rox.

Zelda alzo la mirada y pudo ver al príncipe Roy, venia con su armadura degastada y con su rostro muy sucio. Roy apenas miro a Zelda se bajo de su caballo y se lanzo a sus brazos, Zelda lo recibió gustosa.

"Te extrañe". Zelda no comprendía por qué había soltado esas palabras, al ver a Roy tan desgastado, lejos de su glamur y gloria, sintió en su corazón que le había hecho falta verlo todo este tiempo.

Roy miro a Zelda y vio en sus ojos que sus palabras eran sinceras "Yo también princesa". Roy abrazo fuertemente a Zelda, era como si no la había visto en siglos, no quería dejarla ir. Por otro lado Zelda tampoco, sentía la necesidad de estar con Roy, aunque no lo entendía bien, ahora eso no importaba.

Impa miro con amor como Zelda y Roy se abrazaban "_Parece que su corazón ya despertó de su sueño". _Pensaba Impa.

Rox por otro lado ignoro lo que pasaba y se preocupo de buscar a su amigo, de pronto lo vio, tenia su torso al descubierto, vendado un poco.

"Veo que no te fue muy bien". Menciono Rox alegremente, Hans lo miro, pero su vista estaba perdida.

"¿Qué ocurre?". Pregunto preocupado Rox.

"El general Garren murió, no pude salvarlo". Dijo Hans con un tono muy bajo.

Rox abrió los ojos ante la declaración, se había perdido mucho en la batalla, un general como Garren no era remplazable.

"Y yo casi muero, Roy me salvo". Agrego Hans.

"Así que le debes la vida". Medito Rox "Pero después te preocupas de pagarle, porque mira que esta ocupado". Rox apunto a Roy y a Zelda que seguían abrazados.

Hans alzo la vista y vio a la joven pareja, solo pudo sacar una sonrisa, lo que molesto a Rox.

"¿Apruebas el hecho de que Zelda se esta fijando en el?". Pregunto furioso Rox.

"Creo que es lo mejor". Murmuro Hans "Ya es hora que el corazón de Zelda sane, debe caminar al futuro"

"¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Desde cuando cambiaste de opinión?"

"Desde que conocí a Rox en el campo de batalla". Hans fijo su mirada en su amigo "Rox, Roy ama en verdad a Zelda, no es una calentura del momento, el lo ama, si ella comienza a hacerlo ahora ¿Por qué impedirlo?"

Rox miro a la joven pareja que se acaba de separar, podía ver como los dos se miraban con cariño, unos momentos antes Rox mantenía sus puños apretados, pero al ver la escena los soltó "Tienes razón". Por fin Rox lo comprendía "Después de todo Link tenia razón, el solo estuvo un poco de tiempo con nosotros, su estadía aquí no fue mas que un sueño, un sueño del cual no queríamos despertar"

Hans sonrió ante las sabias palabras de Rox "Si, al fin y al cabo el nunca perteneció aquí, este no era su tiempo, ni nosotros sus amigos de esa época". Rox miro a Hans, al fin lo comprendió todo.

"Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, a pesar de que Link volvió en el tiempo y nos volvió a encontrar tu y yo no éramos los mismo de su época, quizás en esencia si, pero en recuerdos y sentimiento no, quizás Link sabia que al Hans y Rox de su época nunca los volvería a ver y también que la Zelda de aquí no es la Zelda que el un día conoció y amo"

Los dos amigos guardaron silencio, se habían dado cuenta, un héroe regreso ese día, pero no era Link, si no Roy, el héroe que ahora traía de vuelta la felicidad de Zelda.

Mientras los dos amigos miraban la escena, Zelda se percato de Hans y fue a abrazarlo.

"¡Hans que bueno que regresaste!". Zelda abrazo a su amigo.

"Si, casi no lo cuento"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Si no fuera por Roy hubiera muerto". Rox sonrió ante las palabras de Hans, tal parecía que estaba mostrando una buena impresión de como era Roy.

Zelda se dio vuelta y miro a Roy, estaba contenta de que le salvo su vida a su amigo ¡Era su héroe!...un momento ¿Héroe? ¿En verdad Roy era su héroe?, Zelda abrió los ojos, un misterio se le estaba revelando.

"Si me disculpan". Zelda corrió hacia el palacio.

"¿Qué le ocurrió?". Pregunto Hans.

Rox sonrió "Tal parece que nuestra pequeña amiga se dio cuenta del cambio de sus sentimientos"

"¿Hans?". Una chica llamo la atención de los dos muchachos.

"¡Malón!". Grito Hans, al momento en que era derribado de un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Idiota pensé que habías muerto!". Gritaba entre lágrimas Malón.

"Tranquila, ya sabes que soy duro de matar"

"Si, la hierba mala nunca muere". Dijo la chica.

"¡Oye!". Grito Hans.

"Te extrañe". Respondió en un susurro Malón.

"Yo también"

Mientras tanto Zelda corrió tan pronto como pudo, entro a su cuarto y se tiro a su cama, estaba muy asustada.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué veo a Roy así? ¿Por qué sentía que necesitaba abrazarlo? ¿Sera que me estoy enamorando de el?". Zelda se preguntaba una y otra vez, poco a poco estaba comprendiendo que su corazón estaba cambiando de parecer, sus sentimientos por Roy estaban aumentando "¿Sera que me estoy olvidando de el?". Zelda cerro los ojos tratando de recordar a Link, pero nada, poco a poco su rostro se veía borroso, incluso su voz, una lagrima corrió por el rostro de Zelda, por fin lo comprendió, su corazón había decidido que debía seguir adelante, Link era un recuerdo, un bonito recuerdo, pero nada mas que eso, Link era un amor de su niñez, era parte de su pasado, pero tal parecía que Roy era su futuro "Así que por fin se acabó la espera". Zelda comenzó a sollozar "Así que mi corazón decidido por si solo que ya era hora de despertar". Zelda comenzó a llorar en voz alta, en verdad Link era un bonito recuerdo, pero para Zelda era un recuerdo que no quería olvidar.

La noche callo rápidamente, mientras todos celebraban la victoria, Zelda permaneció en su cuarto todo el día, uso la escusa de un malestar para estar sola. El dia siguiente comenzó igual.

"¿Princesa esta bien?". Pregunto Impa preocupada.

Como Zelda no contesto Impa entro, pudo ver a Zelda que aun estaba acostada.

"Princesa debe comer"

"No quiero, quiero morir". Impa le dio la primera bofetada a Zelda en toda su vida.

"¡Como puedes decir eso!"

"¡Soy una persona horrible, quiero morir!". Grito Zelda.

"¡Por que dices eso!"

"¿Por qué?". Grito Zelda "¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?"

"¡Dime una razón por la que eres horrible!"

"Porque olvide al chico que salvo el reino, no solo me costó con quitarle su felicidad 2 veces si no que lo volví a hacer". Respondió Zelda con todas las fuerzas que tenia.

"¿Cómo le quitas su felicidad?"

"Impa, primero le quite su infancia, aunque no lo recuerdo, sé que lo hice, luego después de todo el trabajo y sacrificio le quite los honores de ser aclamado por su pueblo y ahora me olvido de el". Lo último lo dijo a penas en un susurro.

"¿Te olvidas de el?"

"Si, apenas recuerdo su rostro y su voz, creo que en un poco tiempo mas olvidare todo lo de el". Zelda guardo silencio "por eso soy horrible, todo lo que hizo y ahora hasta el amor eterno que jure lo estoy olvidando"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Creo, creo que me estoy enamorando de Roy". Impa quedo atónita.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Impa volvió a hablar "No creo que sea eso"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Yo creo que si, en verdad te estas fijando en Roy, pero no creo que te estas enamorando, yo creo que en verdad has olvidado lo que es el amor y crees que lo que sientes por Roy es mas fuerte de lo que sentías por Link"

Zelda quedo meditando en las palabras de Impa "Y ¿Cómo saber que es el amor?". Pregunto Zelda rogando que Impa tenga una respuesta.

"Te propongo lo siguiente"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Vístete para el funeral del general Garren y luego pasa el resto del día con Rox, luego mientras estés con el compara eso que sientes con lo que sentías al lado de Link"

Zelda sonrió ante la idea "Si, lo hare, gracias Impa". Zelda se arrojó a los brazos de su segunda madre.

"Cuando quieras Zelda"

Era ya medio día, a las afueras del castillo se realizaban los funerales de los caídos en batalla.

El rey se acercó y lanzo una rosa al ataúd de Garren "Siempre te recordare amigo, saluda a Rye de mi parte". Murmuro el rey Nohansen.

Hans apretaba los puños con fuerza, su madre Seila lo miraba, podía ver como se sentía culpable por no ser capaz de salvar a Garren.

El funeral término sin mayores contratiempos, mientras todos se iban Zelda se acercó a Roy, el cual conversaba con sus hermanos.

"Príncipe, tiene un momento". Pregunto tímidamente Zelda.

"Claro". Roy miro a sus hermanos "Si me disculpan"

Roy y Zelda caminaban por las calles de la ciudadela, iban tomados del brazo, Zelda sentía como un calor crecía en su pecho, era relajante.

Roy podía ver como Zelda caminaba con los ojos cerrados, una paz indescriptible emanaba de ella y eso le hacia feliz.

"Me entere de que salvo a Hans". Dijo finalmente Zelda.

"Si, había gente que lo esperara, no podía morir". Menciono seriamente Roy.

"Gracias por ello". Sin previo aviso Zelda se puso de puntillas y beso la mejilla de Roy, el cual se puso rojo al instante.

"De nada". Menciono el muchacho.

Mientras caminaba Zelda intento recordad lo que sentía por Link antes, para esto llevo a Roy por los mismo lugares que hace 8 años recorría con Link sin que este lo supiera.

_"Con Roy siento paz, tranquilidad, un calor en mi pecho". _Pensaba Zelda "_Pero con Link sentía que estaba apunto de explotar, mi cuerpo se estremecía con sus toques, mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho con urgencia, mi cuerpo se sentía seguro con el y este mismo estaba en llamas". _Término pensando Zelda.

De pronto Zelda se detuvo y miro a Roy "Gracias por ayudarme a aclarar mi mente". Le dio una bella sonrisa y se marcho, Roy quedo pensativo, últimamente Zelda era mas cariñosa con el.

Así fue como el día termino en Hyrule, la cena se paso rápido con la explicación del Rey Nohansen, tal parece que el rey desde la guerra carcelaria estaba creando una armadura invencible, la cual podía estar a la par de la espada maestra, luego de años de experimento por fin estaba lista, por lo que el rey la tomo y se unió a las tropas de Marth e Ike.

Zelda dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando un estruendo la despertó de Golpe.

"¡Han llegado a la ciudadela!". Dio aviso un soldado, al tiempo en que hizo sonar la alarma.

"¡No puede ser!". El rey Nohansen se levanto de inmediato, rápidamente se coloco la armadura, pero es interrumpido por un gran temblor "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡Han derribado la muralla!". Otro soldado dio el aviso.

"¡Impa, toma a Zelda y huye!". El rey advirtió al guardaespaldas, de pronto aparece Rox muy sorprendido.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ganondorf ha llegado a la ciudad, nos asedia". Respondió el rey.

"No puede ser". Zelda se dio cuenta que estaba ocurriendo igual que su sueño.

"Princesa debe huir". Grito Rox.

"Si". Zelda sabia lo que ocurriría si se negaba.

Impa tomo de la mano a Zelda rápidamente.

"Vayan a la ciudadela del norte, los aldeanos ya comenzaron la evacuación, Rox acompaña a Impa". Dijo el rey.

"Si señor". Dijo Rox al momento en que salía de la presencia del Rey.

"¿Qué ocurre?". Pregunto el rey Marth.

"Nos asedian". Contesto el general Kyle, el cual venia de la muralla norte de la ciudadela.

"¿Cómo esta la situación?". Pregunto Ike.

"Mala, estamos rodeados, encerrados dentro de la ciudad, Ganondorf no solo esta con sus típicos guerreros, también trajo monstruos enormes, en cosa de minutos las murallas caerán". Contesto Kyle.

"Bien, entonces que esperamos vamos a la batalla". Menciono el general Miles.

"Si, es lo mejor". Confirmo Hans.

"Vamos a ello". Dijo el Rey al momento en que salía del castillo con el resto de soldados.

Impa, Zelda y Rox corrían a toda velocidad por unos túneles subterráneos, gracias a las diosas la mayoría de la población civil ya había escapado a la ciudadela norte, la cual era una base de respaldo construida por el abuelo de Zelda en el momento en que se reparaban los daños de la ciudadela principal en la guerra de unificación.

"Vamos ya falta poco". Menciono Impa.

"¿Adonde van?". Un hombre de cabello amarrado en una larga trenza, tenia el torso descubierto, era muy musculoso, en su espalda portaba una cimitarra.

"¿Quién es?". Pregunto Zelda.

"Si no me equivoco en Williams, el caza recompensa de todo Hyrule". Respondió Impa.

"El mismo". Dijo Williams mientras sonreía.

Impa comenzó a retroceder "Rox, llévate a Zelda, yo me encargo"

"¡No!". Grito Rox "Usted llévela, yo luchare"

"¡Ro!". Grito Impa.

"Tía, déjeme, desde que fui herido no he podido hacer nada, quiero intentarlo"

Impa miro con cariño a su sobrino "Bien, pero ten cuidado"

"Si". Rox se lanzo contra Williams, mientras que Impa corrió lo más rápido que pudo con Zelda.

En otro lugar la muralla frontal del castillo ya comenzaba a ceder.

"¡No aguataremos mas!". Grito Sir Tristán.

"¡Prepárense!". Grito Kyle, justo después la muralla callo, una oleada de hombres de Ganondorf irrumpió en la ciudad.

Los soldados de Altea junto con el resto de Hylians luchaban como podían contra las criaturas de Ganondorf.

"¡Son muchos!". Grito Kylie mientras luchaba contra un Darknut.

"No importa no son nada contra mi". Gritaba Tristan mientras mataba a las Gerudo que se le ponían al frente, de pronto vio a un guerrero de espaldas y mando un corte vertical.

"¡Ha no puedes distraerte en medio de la batalla!". Menciono Tristán, pero su emoción acabo enseguida, cuando el guerrero se dio vuelta y detuvo el ataque con su mano desnuda.

"¡No es posible!"

Tristán no sabía que se había topado con el peor de los enemigos, Félix.

"Se acabó". Menciono el guerrero luego de levantar su espada con su otra mano desocupada, pero de pronto suelta a Tristán y salta hacia atrás, esquivando dos cortes mortales.

"Has venido". Dijo Félix al ver Ike y a Hans de pie frente a él.

"Quizás entre uno a uno no podremos ganar, pero dos contra uno es distinto". Dijo con orgullo Hans.

"Eso piensan". Dijo Félix "Entonces ¿Por qué no le dicen al que esta detrás de mi que también venga? así su ventaja será el triple". Dijo Félix al momento en que se revelo que Marth estaba detrás de él.

"¿Cómo lo supo? Se suponía que Marth lo atacaría por la espalda". Dijo Ike.

"Es mejor así, no quiero que se me nombre por matar a un hombre por la espalda". Menciono Marth mientras se colocaba junto a Hans y a Ike.

"Bien, ahora vengan". Al instante los tres se lanzaron contra Félix, el cual apenas podía atacar, la mayoría de veces debía esquivar y defender con su espada oscura.

De pronto una patada de Marth manda a volar a Félix, aunque era fuerte tres guerreros poderosos era difícil para el.

"Veo que ya no eres tan intimidante". Menciono Marth.

Félix se puso de pie y miro a sus rivales "Pelean sincronizado, son muy buenos". Luego de eso Félix se lanzo al ataque.

En otro lado Roy vio al general Kyle y Miles en medio de un combate difícil contra solo un hombre.

"Mierda, es bueno". Menciono Miles.

"Es obvio, después de todo es el asesino mas grande de todo Hyrule". Respondió Kyle.

"Basta de cháchara, es hora de morir Hylians". Dijo el muchacho mientras se lanzaba al ataque, Miles y Kyle se protegían con dificultan, el joven era un maestro en el arte de la espada.

De pronto Roy interviene en el combate.

"¿Por qué no me invitaron?". Menciono Roy mientras se colocaba entre el chico y los generales.

"¿Quién eres?". Pregunto el joven de cabello negro.

"Soy Roy, príncipe de Altea"

"Un príncipe". Murmuro el joven.

"¿Tu quien eres?". Pregunto Roy.

"Mi nombre ya esta olvidado por la sociedad, pero en esta tierra se me conoce como Alone, asesino a sueldo". Menciono el joven.

Roy estudio a su enemigo, era alto, tenia el pelo negro, una mirada fría, portaba una katana la cual se encontraba amarrada en la parte de atrás de su cintura.

"Con que un asesino, me parece bien". Decía Roy mientras revestía su espada en fuego.

"Elemento fuego". Murmuro Alone "No eres un guerrero corriente"

"Es palabra no existe entre los príncipes de Altea". Dijo Roy mientras se lanzaba al combate.

Por ultimo, frente al gran templo del tiempo dos guerreros se batían a duelo.

"Veo que te has fortalecido, reuniste un ejercito en poco tiempo Ganondorf". Mencionaba el rey Nohansen.

"Eso es gracias al tridente del poder, gracias a el pude convocar mas monstruos". Mencionaba orgulloso Ganondorf.

"Entonces ¿Porque no andas con el?"

"Porque no lo necesito". Decía Ganondorf al momento en que hacia una estocada al pecho del rey, pero de igual manera nada paso.

"¿Haz olvidado lo que paso en la pelea pasada?". Pregunto en rey de manera arrogante.

"¡Claro que no!". Grito Ganondorf mientras se retiraba unos metros del rey.

Los dos se batían en duelo, ninguno cedía.

En otro lugar Rox luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Williams, el tipo era un tanque, a pesar del tamaño de sus músculos se movía a una velocidad impresionante.

En todos los lugares dentro de la ciudadela batallas épicas se llevaban a cabo, en una de esas batallas un guerrero tenia dudas de su enemigo.

"Hay algo raro con el". Se dijo así mismo Hans.

"¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto Ike.

"Siento una energía o un sentimiento familiar al cruzar espadas con el". Respondió Hans.

"Espero que no seas sentimientos de cariño". Menciono Marth.

"No, es un sentimiento el cual lo conozco, pero no puedo describirlo"

De pronto su conversación se ve interrumpida cuando Félix comienza su ataque, era una gran cantidad de ataque múltiple, pero gracias a las habilidades de los guerreros, ninguno de ellos los daño.

"No puede dañarnos, matémoslo". Ike lanzo su espada por encima de Félix, para luego tomarla en el aire y descender contra el.

"Es fuerte". Con algo de dificultad Félix logro esquivar el ataque, pero era esperado por Marth el cual le dio un corte horizontal en el pecho, esto hizo retroceder a Félix, lo que hizo que Hans lo atravesara.

"Se acabó". Dijo Ike.

Para sorpresa de los guerreros el cuerpo de Félix se volvió arena.

"¡Eso era!". Grito Hans.

"¿Qué cosa?". Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ike y Marth.

"Era un clon de arena, es una técnica de elemento tierra"

"¿Hemos estado luchando contra un Clon?". Pregunto Ike.

"Eso parece". Respondió Hans.

"Si luchábamos contra un clon ¿Dónde esta el real?". Se pregunto Marth.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo "¡MIERDA!"

Zelda corría lo más rápido que podía, pronto vio como salían del túnel, pero un gran golpe hizo que chocara con Impa "¿Qué sucede Impa?"

"Nos encontraron". Dijo la mujer de cabellos blancos, al momento en que veía un hombre joven de cabellera marrón.

"¿Quién eres?". Pregunto desafiante Impa.

"Soy Félix de Dragón". Respondió el hombre.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"La princesa"

"¡Nunca!". Grito Impa, luego se volvió a Zelda "Princesa, una vez que me lance a luchar escape"

"¡No!". Grito Zelda "¡No te dejare!"

"¡Princesa hágame caso, es la única forma!". Luego de eso Impa se lanzo contra Félix.

"Eres una mujer fuerte". Decía Félix mientras detenía el kunai de Impa con su espada.

"Tu también, pero no has visto nada". Decía Impa mientras se echaba para atrás, mientras que Zelda corría tratando de pasar por al lado de ellos.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar a la princesa escapar, terminare rápido". Félix cerró los ojos, Impa no sabia lo que ocurría, pero de pronto sin previo aviso un corte diagonal la corto profundamente.

"Mi…e..r..d.a.". Mientras Impa salía volando pudo ver por un segundo los ojos anaranjados de Félix.

"¡Impa!" .Grito Zelda, pero pronto fue dejada inconsciente por Félix.

"No me gusta hacer esto, pero yo no soy mas que un perro el cual tiene un amo a quien obedecer". Sin más Félix se llevo a Zelda.

Rox tenía su espalda cortada, mientras que la sangre caía del pecho de Williams.

"Eres bueno mocoso". Decía el hombre.

"Tu también para ser un simple Hylian". Respondió Rox con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio a Félix, quien cargaba en su hombro a Zelda.

"¿Princesa?". Decía sorprendido Rox, si Félix tenia a la princesa ¿Dónde estaba su tía?...esperen "¿Dónde esta tía Impa?". Pregunto Rox con furia.

"Esta afuera en el pasto". Dijo tranquilamente Félix.

Rox al escuchar sus palabras se lanzo a gran velocidad contra el joven de cabello marrón, Williams estaba impresionado por la velocidad de Rox "Wuauuu nuca hizo eso conmigo"

Con un movimiento rápido Félix se hizo a un lado para luego cortar la espalda de Rox, justo donde tenia la herida anterior.

"No…..no creas que me vencerás con eso". Decía un furioso Rox.

"Ya gane, Tacto". Rox sintió como su cuerpo de volvía rígido al escuchar las palabras de Félix, pronto ya no se podía mover.

"Bien hecho Félix, ahora vamos". Dijo Williams mientras se alejaban en el suelo a Rox.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Mi cuerpo no responde?". Rox quedo tirado a su suerte mientras los dos hombres se iban con Zelda.

El rey luchaba con toda su fuerza contra Ganondorf, el cual veía como sus ataques eran inútiles igual que la otra vez.

"Maldición". Gruñía Ganondorf.

"Prepárate para morir Ganondorf". El rey se lanzo por un ataque, pero de pronto sintió como su cuerpo se hacia mas pesado "_No puede ser, no me equipe apropiadamente". _Pensaba el rey mientras notaba como se dificultaba sus movimientos.

Ganondorf noto que algo pasaba, por lo que intento hacer un tajo diagonal el cual cortó al rey Nohansen.

"Jajajajajajajajajajaja parece que tu magia se acabó Nohansen". Se burlaba Ganondorf, Nohansen no podía levantarse.

"Maldición"

"No se lo que paso, pero no agradezco"

De pronto Alone llego con un Roy y los dos generales atados y llenos de heridas.

"Veo que terminaste también Alone". Dijo Ganondorf.

"Si"

En ese momento llegan Tristán, Hans, Ike y Marth.

"¡Suéltalos!". Grito Hans.

"¿Qué harás si no lo hago?". Dijo Alone.

"Maldito". Hans se preparaba para lanzarse al ataque, pero un grito lo detuvo.

"¡Alto!". Grito Williams, mientras tenía su espada en el cuello de Zelda.

"¿Princesa?". Todos quedaron atónitos "Eso significa que Rox e Impa". Hans se preparaba para lanzar su juicio final, pero es detenido por el grito Williams.

"¡Te dije que Alto!". Volvió a gritar más amenazante.

"Amárrenlos ". Ordeno Ganondorf, al instante Félix amarro a los guerreros que permanecían libres.

"Bien, bien, estoy contento, por fin mi venganza se completo". Decía Ganondorf sonriente "Ahora mi amable princesa, dígame ¿Dónde esta la ocarina del tiempo?"

"No lo se"

"¡NO ME MIENTAS!". Ganondorf cambio su sonrisa por una mirada llena de ira.

"No lo se Ganondorf, la ocarina no se encuentra en Hyrule". Respondió la princesa muy tranquila.

Ganondorf examino la mirada, había verdad en ella "¿Por qué algo de tal valor no se encuentra en Hyrule?"

"Porque le pedí a un viejo amigo a que se la llevara hace ya 8 años para que nunca la obtengas y no ha vuelto". Respondió muy tranquila Zelda para agregar "De todas maneras la ocarina solo es la base para abrir la puerta, después de todo el método para abrir la puerta de piedra a cambiado"

"N…No puede ser". Ganondorf estaba frustrado, no sabía que el método para acceder al templo de luz había cambiado.

"Lo siento Ganondorf, pero no podrás abrir la puerta ahora"

"Eso crees niña, dime la nueva forma de abrirla"

"¿Eres tan estúpido que crees que te lo diría? Estoy muy dispuesta a morir, incluso si te lo dijera los nuevos guardianes de la puerta deben probarte para abrirla, el sistema de las piedras espirituales ya no sirve, incluso si la lograras abrir no sacaras nada ya que solo el héroe de la leyenda puede sacar el ultimo sello". Zelda sonrió ante esto, ahora agradecía el hecho de que Link no estaba en Hyrule.

"¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!". Ganondorf se agarraba la cabeza, no sabia que hacer, esta pequeña mocosa lo había ilusionado y engañado "¡PERRA!". Ganondorf le dio una bofetada a Zelda.

"¡No la toques!". Grito Roy, pero fue silenciado por un puñetazo de Williams.

"Hija". Susurraba el rey con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver a su hija así, luego miro la batalla, a pesar de que eran las fuerzas unidas de dos reinos no servía de nada.

"¡YA LO TENGO!". Ganondorf estaba ciego por la ira "SI NO PUEDO ABRIRLO, ENTONCES ENTRARE POR LA FUERZA". Ganondorf miro a fuera de las murallas destruidas "¡VOLVAGIA, ARMOR GOHMA DESTRUID EL TEMPLO DEL TIEMPO!". De inmediato dos criaturas llegaron al frente del templo.

"¡NO LO HAGAS, ES UN LUGAR SAGRADO!". Grito Zelda, antes esto Ganondorf la levanto del cuello, ella apenas podía respirar.

"¡CALLA PERRA, PORQUE NO SOLO EL TEMPLO SERA DESTRUIDO HOY!". Ganondorf levanto su espada, estaba listo para matar a la princesa.

Mientras tanto Volvagia lanzo una gran cantidad de fuego, el templo comenzó a incidirse de inmediato.

"¡No!". Grito Zelda.

"Calla". Dijo Ganondorf con una sonrisa "Adiós puta". La espada de Ganondorf empezó a descender.

"¡NO!". Gritaron todos lo presentes, pero de pronto todo se detuvo, una melodía resonaba por todo el lugar, al instante una fuerte lluvia cayo en el lugar, extinguiendo las llamas del templo.

Todos podían escuchar la melodía, era una melodía suave y hermosa.

Ganondorf miraba para todos lados, quería saber de donde venia la música.

Zelda por otro lado cerro los ojos, momento de su infancia volvía a su mente, lagrimas de alegría salían de su rostro, de pronto abrió sus ojos y miro en la punta del templo del tiempo.

"Link". Susurro Zelda, entonces todos miraron hacia donde ella miraba.

"¡SEÑOR ARRIBA, EN LA PUNTA DEL TEMPLO!". Grito Williams.

Mientras todos miraban en esa dirección una figura de un joven de 20 años, túnicas verdes, acompañadas de una pequeña luz en su hombro sonreía.

"He vuelto, Zelda"

**Notas de autor:**

**Por fin el momento esperado, les doy gracias a los que leen el fic, ahora quería pedir algo de ayuda, resulta que tenia planeado de que el personaje de alone sea Sasuke Uchiha, esto traería una serie de acontecimientos interesantes a la historia ¿Qué opinan?**


	11. Capitulo XI El Regreso del Heroe

**Bueno quería agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia la cual es muy importante para mi ya que es mi primer fic y por mucho mi historia favorita.**

**Hacerla mas corta, pero mientras escribía los primeros capítulos y la lectura de otros fic me dieron varias ideas para alargar la trama, espero que sigan leyendo y disfruten.**

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Capitulo XI El Regreso del Héroe**

Todos y cada una de las personas que estaban al frente del templo miraban al joven de trajes verdes el cual cambio su mirada amigable por una mirada seria y calculadora.

"_¿Quién es ese?". _Se preguntaba Roy mientras miraba en lo más alto.

"¿Link?". Mencionaron perplejos el Rey y Hans.

Roy escucho el nombre y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe "_así que ese es Link_". Pensaba Roy con una mirada seria y llena de celos al ver la expresión de felicidad de Zelda.

"¡No se quien eres chico, pero pagaras lo que hiciste!". Grito Ganondorf "¡Así mismo el hecho de que estés aquí no salvaras a esta Zorra!". Ganondorf dirigió su espada hacia Zelda.

"¡Detente!". Grito Roy.

Link volvió a mirar con una gran sonrisa a Ganondorf, luego se arrojó al vacío, pero desapareció al instante, los guerreros miraban para todos lados, pero no lo veían.

"¿Qué demonios?". Ganondorf gruñía al ver como su espada es detenida por la espada de Link.

"¡Que velocidad!". Menciono Marth.

"No fue velocidad, ese tipo se teletransporto". Corrigió Roy.

Mientras Link bloqueaba el ataque de Ganondorf con su espada se percato de que se dirigían a el Félix, Alone y Williams por su espalda.

Link dio una mirada a Zelda, la cual con solo mirarlo a los ojos comprendió lo que debía hacer, comenzando a crear así un campo de energía a su alrededor.

"¡Te detendremos!". Grito Williams, la espada de este y de los demás estaba por tocar a Link el cual solo descendió su mano desocupada al suelo creando una gran explosión.

"¡Que hizo ese loco!". Grito Roy furioso "¡Hacer un ataque así estando Zelda tan cerca!"

Al dispersarse el humo se pudo ver a Link parado junto con Zelda a su lado, no había ningún rastro de Ganondorf ni de sus generales.

Link se acercó a los demás y corto las cuerdas.

"¿Qué cosa?". Roy se detuvo "¿Qué hiciste?". Preguntaba Roy perplejo mientras Link lo liberaba.

"Solo use el fuego de Din, pero no se confíen ellos deben estar cerca de aquí no creo que los haya mandado muy lejos". Link dirigió su mirada a Armor Gohma y a Volvagia los cuales al percatarse de su mirada se dirigieron contra el.

"¡Link la Espada Maestra!". Grito Zelda.

Link dirigió una rápida mirada para luego correr hacia el templo seguido por las dos grandes criaturas.

"¿Cómo saliste ilesa Zelda?". Pregunto el rey a su hija.

"Cuando Link me miro supe de inmediato lo que iba a hacer y lo que quería que yo hiciera". Respondió Zelda.

"¿Usaste amor de Nayru?". Pregunto Hans, Zelda solo asintió con la cabeza.

"_Solo con mirarlo supo lo que le decía". _ Pensaba celosamente Roy.

Link corría a toda velocidad hacia el templo, pero antes de entrar dio un grito "¡Navi la señal!". Al instante la pequeña luz que aun seguía en la punta del templo encendió la mecha de una bomba, casi al mismo tiempo un gran rugido se escucho a las afueras de las destruidas murallas de la ciudadela.

"¿Qué ocurre?". Pregunto el rey.

"¡Señor los soldados de Kakariko, Goron, Zoras, incluso los Kokiri están atacando al enemigo por la retaguardia!". Grito Tristán.

Luego el general Kyle tomo la palabra "¡Señor no estoy seguro, pero creo ver estandartes de Labrynna en la batalla!"

El rey soltó una carcajada _"Ese Link, siempre un paso delante de todo". _ Pensaba el rey para luego dirigirse a sus hombres "¡Hombres de Altea e Hyrule aun podemos ganar!". Los soldados se animaron antes tales palabras comenzando una furiosa lucha, tanto adentro como fuera del castillo.

Link corría por el interior del templo, pero es rodeado por Volvagia y Armor Gohma, los cuales comenzaron a atacar al guerrero el cual solo esquivaba los ataques.

"Veo que tienes problemas Link". Menciono la carismática Hada a Link.

"Calla tonta, son dos contra uno"

"Pensé que ahora eras mucho mas fuerte que cuando luchamos en el futuro"

"¡Claro que lo soy!". Link tomo un suspiro "Solo son muy grandes y no tengo las armas necesarias para acabarlos". Rápidamente Link esquiva otro ataque de Volvagia.

"¡Es verdad, no tenemos el martillo megatón!". Dijo Navi.

"Como si no lo supiera". Mencionaba Link al momento en que es golpeado y derribado "¡Rayos!". Volvagia se dirigía hacia Link el cual yacía en el piso.

"¿Por qué siempre yo?". Link se toco su bolsa de objetos lo que le hizo cambiar su rostro de preocupación a uno de sonrisa burlona "Volvagia, detente, si no lo haces acabare contigo y con Armor Gohma en un segundo".

"Calla mocoso, no tienes tal poder, solo hablas". Murmuro el dragón de fuego, mientras se arrojaba a toda velocidad contra Link.

Link por su parte saco un pedazo de madera y sonrió "No digas que no te lo advertí, solo ten cuidado, porque ni yo controlo este poder totalmente". Mencionaba mientras dirigía el pedazo de madera a su rostro.

Una gran explosión llamo la atención de todos afuera del templo, en un instante el templo del tiempo se comenzó a derrumbar quedando solo escombros.

"¡Link!". Gritó Zelda mientras corría hacia el templo, pero se detiene al ver como un rayo de Luz azul salió disparado al cielo dejando un agujero en las nubes.

Un poco mas lejos de los escombros aun se podía ver la cámara de piedra intacta, adentro de ella el joven héroe alzaba la sagrada espada maestra hacia los cielos.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar, amiga mía". Susurraba Link al contemplar su antigua espada.

"Oye Link eres Dios". Dijo Hans mientras se acercaba a Link.

"¿Por?"

"Acabaste con esos dos solo ¿Quién hace eso?"

"Ahhh eso". Mencionaba Link mientras guardaba una mascara en su bolsa "_Sin la mascara de la Fiera Deidad no lo hubiera logrado". _Pensaba Link.

Link se acercó al grupo de guerreros que lo miraban asombrados.

"Pensé que nunca vería la espada maestra en mi vida". Decía el rey mientras miraba a asombrado a Link.

"Si, yo mismo pensé que nunca la volvería a tomar". Respondió Link, luego miro a la batalla "Creo que es hora de partir". Link toca su ocarina y llega Epona.

"Nos vemos". Con una sonrisa Link se dirigió a la batalla.

"Creo también debemos ir". Dijo el general Kyle "Mi señor usted y la princesa deben volver al castillo norte". Ordeno el general al rey.

"Si, es lo mejor, creo que ya no soy de utilidad". Decía el rey mientras miraba a su hija la cual tenía la vista perdida en Link "¿Zelda?"

Zelda despertó de su trance "Si, vamos padre". Respondió rápidamente la chica.

Los demás guerreros se dirigieron al campo de batalla, allí una gran lucha se llevaba a cabo, Ganondorf, el cual se había recuperado del ataque de Link, junto a sus generales tomaron el control de sus hombres comenzando así un batalla defensiva, las fuerzas unidas de Hyrule atacaban con todo su poder, las fuerzas de Ganondorf retrocedían con el pasar del tiempo.

"¡No se rindan!". Gritaba Ganondorf al ver como sus tropas se alejaban más y más de la ciudadela destruida.

"Señor, son demasiados". Replico una Gerudo.

"Maldición". Gruño el soberano Gerudo, la batalla que en un principio era segura ahora estaba perdida.

En el campo de batalla los generales del señor oscuro dirigían sus tropas de manera muy habilidosa, pero la unión Hylian, Altea y Labrynna era muy superior.

Roy luchaba ferozmente contra una Gerudo, pero es detenido por una espada apuntando su pecho.

"Nos volvemos a ver". Mencionaba Félix.

_"Maldición de todos me tenia que topar con el". _Pensaba Roy.

"Vamos luchemos". Agrego Félix.

Félix se lanzo en un ataque fuerte contra Roy el cual apenas podía bloquear sus ataques.

"Mierda si esto sigue perderé". Decía Roy entre sus respiraciones.

Un ataque de Félix se dirige a un lado sin protección de Roy, pero es detenido por Ike.

"Hola". Contesto el sonriente guerrero.

Félix no contesto.

"Vaya parece que no me esperabas". Agrego Ike.

"Te lo dije, si nos volvíamos a ver uno debía morir". Contesto Félix.

"Si, lo se, pero esta vez será distinto". Ike miro a Roy "Esta vez iremos 2 contra uno"

"Aun así ¿Crees que ganaran?"

"Por supuesto". Respondió Ike mientras se lanzaba contra Félix en una feroz batalla.

Luego de unos minutos de lucha Ike y Roy respiraban con dificultad.

"Mierda, somos los mejores guerreros de Altea y ni siquiera podemos vencer a un Hylian". Susurraba Roy.

"¿Creían que seria tan fácil como mi clon de arena?". Respondió Félix "Morirán por insensatos". Félix se movió a una velocidad sobrenatural, pero antes de que llegara a los guerreros una flecha se clavo en frente de sus pies, deteniendo así su paso.

Roy miro a su salvador, lo cual no le agrado para nada, el muchacho de ropas verdes descendía de Epona con una sonrisa.

"De todos los que prestan ayudar ¿Por qué el?". Murmuraba Roy.

"¿Les ayudo?". Pregunto Link.

"No gracias". Respondió de golpe Roy.

"Espera, es una buena idea". Menciono Ike, luego miro a Roy "Solos nunca ganaremos"

Roy medito un poco y respondió "Si esta bien"

"Gracias". Respondió Link alegremente.

Félix miraba silenciosamente a Link, el cual saco la espada maestra y el escudo espejo de su espalda.

Los tres guerreros se pusieron en frente de Félix, el cual solo los miraba.

"Entonces ¿lucharan los tres juntos?". Menciono Félix.

"Si". Respondió Ike.

"Esperen". Esta vez la voz de Link se escucho.

"¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto malhumorado Roy.

"Ustedes están débiles, el los matara si siguen luchando, además de que este tipo solo esta jugando". Los ojos de Ike y Roy se abrieron.

"¿Qué dices?". Pregunto furioso Roy, ya que inconscientemente Link los estaba llamando débiles.

"Este tipo solo esta jugando, si lo veo bien solo esta usando el 30 % de su poder total". Ike no podía creer lo que decía Link.

"No puedo creerlo". Murmuro Ike.

"Es la verdad, el poder total de Félix es abrumador, es el peor enemigo que se puede tener, su habilidad con la espada supera en mucho la de el mismo Ganondorf"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?". Pregunto Roy.

"Porque yo ya he luchado con el". Susurro Link.

Ike miro un momento a Félix, le parecía asombroso que un tipo tan silencioso y joven sea tan poderoso, incluso le abrumaba el hecho de que podía con dos guerreros de Altea solo con el 30 % de su fuerza.

"Bien, haz lo que quieras". Respondió Ike.

"¡Pero Ike!". Grito molesto Roy.

"Ya déjalo Roy, es muy probable que este chico tenga la razón"

Roy miro furioso a Link, desde que había llegado le había molestado la actitud relajada y heroica del muchacho.

"Bien gracias por entender". Respondió Link mientras se acercaba a Félix.

Félix soltó sus brazos, dejando su defensa totalmente descubierta "¿Solo vienes tú?"

"Si". Link respondió mientras se acercaba a Félix "_Tal como lo recuerdo, se muestra totalmente indefenso, pero en realidad desde esa posición puede bloquear cualquier ataque". _Pensaba Link.

"Eres valiente". Menciono Félix mientras estaba parado en su posición.

"Gracias, pero antes quiero que saques el Despertar". Respondió Link mientras se detuvo a unos 7 metros de Félix, el cual cambio su expresión al escuchar las palabras de Link.

"¿Cómo sabes del Despertar?". Pregunto sorprendido Félix, su rostro sin expresión estaba asombrado.

"Se puede decir de que he recorrido casi por completo el mundo conocido". Link hizo una pausa "En mi viaje por Catalia pude ir al monte Hope, si recuerdo bien allí solo unos pocos pueden aprender el arte del Despertar"

"Así que conociste Hope". Félix miro detenidamente a Link "Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta"

"Ah lo siento". Respondió Link "Solo digamos que ya he luchado contigo hace muchos años atrás"

Félix se sumió en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar si había luchado antes con el muchacho que estaba en frente de el "No lo recuerdo"

Link sonrió "Claro que no lo recuerdas, y nunca lo harás". Link menciono "Pero eso da igual ahora, te busque especialmente a ti en la batalla ya que tu eres el mayor desafío de los generales de Ganondorf"

"No me considero peligroso, los otros Generales son superiores a mi". Respondió Félix.

"No sigas". Corto Link "Muy dentro de ti lo sabes, incluso su maestro Sasuke Uchiha lo sabe". El nombre mencionado por Link desconcertó a Félix.

"¿Cómo?". Félix se detuvo "¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi maestro? Se supone que en esta tierra nadie lo sabe, solo los generales lo conocemos"

"Ya te lo dije, he luchado antes contra ti, contra Williams, contra Randon y contra Sasuke"

"Sabes mucho, debes ser eliminado". Félix se lanzo contra Link en un poderoso ataque, el cual salto hacia un lado, Félix en un movimiento de mucha velocidad clava su espada en el suelo, luego se apoya en el mango de su espada quedando arriba de ella, para luego girar y dar una patada en donde se encontraba Link, el cual bloqueo el ataque con su espada y en un giro rápido golpeo el rostro de Félix con su escudo, derribando al guerrero.

Ike y Roy estaban sorprendidos, el movimiento de Félix fue rápido y hábil, mientras que el de Link fue simple, pero rápido.

Félix se levantaba entre del suelo, mientras miraba a Link.

_"Lo sabia, su estilo es una combinación de varios estilos de lucha, también me alegra el hecho de que ya no es mas fuerte que yo, aunque aun no muestra su Despertar". _Pensaba Link.

"Eres hábil, supiste hacia donde se dirigía cada movimiento, un guerrero normal no podría hacer eso ¿Quién eres?"

Link miro a Félix antes de responder "Solo soy un guerrero que lucha por su país". Esas palabras le dolían a Link, aunque lo sabia bien, para este mundo el héroe del tiempo nunca existió y nunca lo haría, lo había comprendido hace años, esa historia solo seria una leyenda mas de Hyrule nada mas.

"No lo creo, eres distintos a todos". Respondió Félix.

"Quizás porque solo soy un vagabundo que ha vuelto a su tierra"

"Ya veo eso explica tus conocimientos". Félix se puso de pie "Sigamos". Félix se lanzo de nuevo contra Link el cual solo guardo su espada y su escudo y se quedo quieto.

Félix estaba apunto de cortar a Link, pero este en un giro todo su espada con las dos manos y realizo un corte diagonal, el cual corto a Félix.

Félix estaba arrodillado mientras se tocaba la herida "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Se llama Tajo Relámpago, es una técnica mortal, pero no me impresiona el hecho de que sobrevivieras". Responde Link.

"Es una técnica poderosa". Félix trataba de levantarse, pero noto como salía la sangre de su cuerpo "Ya veo, estoy jodido". Murmuro para si Félix.

Link, Roy y Ike contemplaban asombrados como Félix aun podía mantenerse consiente luego de la gran herida en su pecho.

"No te sobre esfuerces". Link le dice a Félix "Si no fuera por tu capacidad excepcional estarías muerto"

Félix miro a Link un poco antes de sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña botella con poción roja, la cual curo su herida.

"¿Traes pociones?". Pregunto Link.

"Si, el señor Ganondorf nos dio una botella a cada general". Respondió Félix mientras se levantaba.

"Entonces ya no te quedan medios para curarte". Agrego Link.

"Si"

"Bien, continuemos". Link se arrojó contra Félix en un segundo Round, Félix esquivo la estocada de Link con un giro, para luego dar un corte en la espalda de Link, el cual bloqueo el ataque con su escudo.

"Eres ágil". Menciona Félix mientras retrocede.

"Tu también". Responde Link.

Los dos guerreros se quedan mirando un rato, luego Link mira a Roy y a Ike.

"Ustedes". Link llama a los hermanos "Ahora si necesito ayuda"

Los dos guerreros de Altea se quedaron mirando para luego acercarse a Link.

"¿Qué sucede?". Preguntó Ike.

"Este tipo luchara con todo". Respondió Link.

"¿Pero no habías dicho que podías solo?". Agrego Roy.

"Eso pensé, pensé que con todo mi entrenamiento por fin lo había superado, pero solo me puse a su nivel, es muy probable de que sea mas fuerte que el en su estado normal, pero en Despertar no lo creo". Mencionaba Link "Mientras luchábamos fue aumentando su nivel, ahora estamos casi igualados, pero aun así no a usado su poder máximo"

"Entonces te ayudaremos". Dijo Ike, Roy por su parte estaba un poco reacio a ayudar.

Mientras ellos hablaban Félix cerro sus ojos.

"Muchachos". Llamo Link.

"¿Qué?". Contesto gruñendo Roy.

"Cuando abra sus ojos todo cambiara, luchen con todo, no se contengan". Advirtió Link.

Apenas las palabras de Link salieron de su boca Félix abrió los ojos, estos ya no eran de su color normal, ahora eran de color anaranjado.

"¿Qué le paso?". Pregunto Ike.

"A usado Despertar". Apenas Link menciono la nueva forma de Félix, este desapareció de la vista de los guerreros.

"¿Dónde?". Roy no acabo de terminar porque Link lo empujo lejos.

"¡Muévete!". Grito Link mientras empujo a Roy, para luego bloquear apenas el ataque con su escudo, pero el impacto fue tal que lo obligo a retroceder.

Félix volvió a atacar a una gran velocidad, los guerreros no podían mantener su posición, cada golpe de Félix que era bloqueado creaba una poderosa fuerza que enviaba lejos a los guerreros.

"¿Pero que mierda?". Mencionaba Ike.

"Su fuerza física es inigualable". Agrego Roy.

"Si, el Despertar es una técnica que saca a la luz el poder oculto de la persona, sus capacidades físicas aumentan a niveles inimaginables, pero es algo difícil de hacer no todos lo logran". Mencionaba Link mientras bloqueaba un ataque de Félix, pero este lo derribo de todas formas.

La lucha continuo, cada ataque de Félix era como el de miles, Link se arrojaba al ataque, pero rápidamente era rechazado por Félix, luego seguía Roy, el cual hacia una maniobra doble junto con Ike, pero de igual manera ninguna formación servía, todos sus ataques eran rechazados, al final Link apenas podía mantenerse de pie, mientras que los príncipes estaban de rodillas.

"Aunque". Dijo con esfuerzo Roy "No nos corto, pero su ataque es imparable"

Link miro la situación, el modo Despertar de Félix era tan fuerte como el recordaba, si las cosas seguían así definitivamente iban a perder.

"_Pero un me quedan dos opciones". _Pensó Link mientras miraba su bolsa, pero tal como la idea llego, la rechazo "_No puedo usar la Trifuerza del coraje, si lo hago verán que el reino sagrado ya fue invadido…..y usar a la Fiera Deidad en un campo de batalla seria tan arriesgado como luchar contra Ganon con una daga". _Pensaba Link, aunque la Fiera Deidad era su carta de triunfo y ultimo recurso no la podía usar ya que aun no controlaba todo su poder y eso solo significaría el peligro para todo lo que lo rodea, tanto enemigos como amigos.

Félix miraba a los guerreros que estaba en frente de él "¿Ya se rindieron?"

"Félix ¿Por qué lo haces?". Pregunto Link.

"Porque es mi deber". Contesto el guerrero.

"No, tu solo sigues ciegamente los ideales de Sasuke". Corto Link "No entiendo como sigues a la persona que elimino a toda tu familia". Link conocía la historia de Félix.

"El me salvo, si no me hubiera sacado de allí no hubiera tenido futuro". Contesto Félix.

"Tonterías, mato a tu hermano, erradico a los Dragón y luego te secuestro". Respondió Link.

"Ya te lo dije, el me salvo, a cambio de la vida deje a mi pasado atrás, Félix de Dragón ya no existe". Luego de esas palabras Félix corrió contra Link el cual estaba de rodillas

Link rápidamente se puso de pie "Mierda solo un poco mas". Link invoco el amor de Nayru y se lanzo al combate.

La batalla duro unos cuantos minutos mas, Félix atacaba con todo lo que podía, mientras que Link resistía con el amor de Nayru.

Luego de unos minutos el escudo de Link comenzó a desvanecerse, Félix vio su oportunidad.

"Se acabó". Justo cuando el escudo desapareció Félix deslizo su espada para dar un corte vertical a Link, pero justo en ese instante los ojos de Félix volvieron a la normalidad.

Link sonrió mientras esquivo el ataque rodando por el lado y luego se levanto en corte vertical por la espalda de Félix "Diez minutos". Menciono Link mientras que Félix callo de frente al suelo.

"¿Qué paso?". Preguntaron al unísono los príncipes.

"Diez minutos". Dijo entre jadeos Link mientras callo al suelo respirando pesadamente "El Despertar de Félix dura diez minutos, luego de eso vuelve a la normalidad". Link tomo un respiro "Mi amor de Nayru solo dura 5 minutos, por lo que les pedí ayuda para hacer 5 minutos de tiempo"

Félix comenzó a levantarse con mucho esfuerzo "Con que lo sabias"

"Si, calcule los minutos para que bajaras la guardia y darte mi nueva técnica, el Tajo trasero". Menciono Link sonriendo.

"Eres listo". Félix se logro levantar "Pero eso no es todo mi poder". Link levanto la mano apuntando a Link.

La expresión de Link cambio al ínstate "Mierda"

Roy miro la posición de Félix y supo lo que iba a hacer "¡Hará el juicio final de Hans!"

"¿Juicio Final?". Pregunto Ike.

"Si, es una técnica altamente destructiva".

"Ojala fuera el juicio final". Menciono Link mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Qué dices?". Pregunto Roy.

"¡El juicio final es un juego de niños para Félix, este va a usar su técnica personalizada!"

Félix coloco su otra mano sobre su brazo extendido "Desapareced". Guardo silencio "¡Juicio Final Cósmico!". Un gran rayo de energía salió de la mano de Félix, era muchas veces más grande que el ataque regular de Hans.

"¡Rayos". Grito Link mientras preparaba su escudo espejo para el golpe "No se si lo resistiré, pero si lo esquivo muchos soldados morirán"

El ataque impacto de lleno el escudo de Link, el cual comenzó a resquebrajarse "Lo sabia". Murmuro Link, sabia que su escudo no duraría mucho.

"¡Nos va a matar!". Grito Ike, el cual estaba detrás de Link.

"¡Mierda!". Grito Roy.

Justo cuando el escudo ya no aguantaba mas, el ataque desapareció, Link y los príncipes estaban sorprendidos por tal acto, pero al mirar vieron a Alone el cual sujetaba el brazo a Félix.

"Se acabó, cambio de planes". Murmuro el joven de cabello negro.

"Si, como ordene". Félix bajo su brazo y se fue, al instante un sonido de retirada por parte del ejecito de Ganondorf se anuncio.

"Nos salvamos". Dijo Roy mientras el sudor caía por su cuerpo..

"Por los pelos". Menciono sonriendo Ike, por otro lado Link miraba hacia el horizonte.

"Ese Félix, ni siquiera mostro todas sus habilidades". Murmuro Link "Pero yo tampoco, así que esta bien". Agrego con una sonrisa.

"¿Estas bien?". Pregunto Ike.

"Si ¿Y ustedes? ¿Félix los corto?". Pregunto Link.

"No, para nada". Respondió Ike.

"Menos mal, la peor habilidad de Félix no reside en su Despertar o en sus habilidades adeptas". Menciono Link "Si no en su espada, nunca dejen que les corte". Dijo Link para luego retirarse tal como lo hacia los solados.

El General Kyle estaba parado en una pequeña loma, para que así todos lo pudieran ver "¡Pueblo de Hyrule, Altea y Labrynna este día es un día de victoria así que vamos a celebrarlo en la ciudadela norte!". Grito el General, al instante los ánimos de los soldados subió.

"¿Ciudadela norte?". Pregunto Ike.

"Por lo que he oído en Hyrule existe una segunda ciudadela mas al norte de la capital, la cual fue construida por el anterior rey en casos de emergencias". Respondió Roy.

"Veo que te has educado". Respondió Ike con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Hans buscaba a su amigo entre la multitud.

"¡Link!". Grito Hans.

"¡Aquí!". Respondió Link alzando su mano, los dos guerreros se dieron un cálido abrazo.

"Nos debes muchas respuestas". Murmuro Hans luego de separarse de su amigo.

"Si por su". Link no alcanzo a terminar ya que fue derribado por una chica, la cual tenía la cabellera roja atada en una cola de caballo.

"¡Link!". Grito la chica mientras abrazaba en el suelo a Link.

"Señorita Nadia me esta aplastando". Dijo apenas Link.

"Lo siento". Dijo la chica, Hans por su parte estaba asombrado, por lo que acababa de ver, sin contar el asombro por la belleza de la muchacha, la cual a simple vista se veía que tenía la misma edad que ellos.

"No importa". Susurro Link mientras se ponía de pie.

"Link ¿Quién es esta preciosura?". Logro articular Hans.

"A ella es la señorita Nadia Arcueid, es la hija del comandante en jefe del ejercito de Labrynna y como puedes ver es una guerrera". Menciono Link "Y este es Hans Maxwell, un amigo de la infancia". Comento Link a Nadia.

"Mucho gusto". Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa que dejo deslumbrado a Hans.

"El gusto es mio". Menciono Hans mientras besaba la mano de la muchacha.

"¿Y que hace una bella dama con un salvaje como Link?". Pregunto Hans.

Nadia se sonrojo al instante "El joven Link llego hace 4 años a Labrynna y yo como guerrera e hija única de mi padre quise seguirlo en sus aventuras para adiestrarme en el arte del combate para así ser una digna sucesora". Respondió Nadia "Así que de dama no tengo nada". Agrego con una sonrisa.

Hans le dio un codazo a Link "Así que cuatro años viajando con una hermosura, quien lo diría"

Link se toco el lugar golpeado "No es para tanto". Dijo con un sonrojo.

"Ustedes muchachos es hora de partir". Grito el General Miles.

El ejército unido camino hasta el anochecer, su destino era la ciudadela norte.

La princesa Zelda se encontraba en la enfermería, allí estaban siendo atendidos Impa y Rox.

"¿Cómo están doctor?"

"Lady Impa esta bien, pero me preocupa Sir Rox". Contesto el Doctor.

"¿Qué le ocurre?". Pregunto Zelda muy triste.

"No lo se, en principio sus heridas son menos graves que las de Lady Impa, pero no se mueve"

"No puede ser". Susurraba Zelda mientras se acercaba a Rox para curarlo con magia, pero de nada servía.

"No te preocupes princesa". Susurro Rox "Ese bastardo me hizo algo". Menciono Rox refiriéndose a Félix "Luego que me corto menciono mi tacto, al instante deje de moverme"

"Encontrare la cura lo prometo". Menciono Zelda mientras sostenia la mano de su amigo.

"Princesa a todo esto ¿Dónde estamos?". Pregunto Impa la cual acababa de salir de la inconciencia.

"Estamos en la ciudadela norte". Menciono Zelda.

"Eso quiere decir que logro escapar". Susurro Impa.

"En realidad no, ese tipo me atrapo y luego casi mato a Rox". Menciono tímidamente Zelda.

"Entonces ¿Cómo estamos aquí?". Pregunto Impa.

"Bueno, resulta de que Ganondorf me capturo junto con mi padre, Hans, los generales y los príncipes de Altea, me estaba apunto de ejecutar, pero alguien me salvo". Menciono Zelda mientras se sonrojaba.

Impa pudo notar el sonrojo de Zelda "¿Quién te salvo?"

"Link". Dijo en su susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar.

"¿Quién?". Pregunto ahora Rox interesado.

"¡Link!". Zelda contesto en un grito talmente sonrojada.

Impa y Rox se miraron con la boca abierta.

"¿Link regreso?". Pregunto Finalmente Rox.

"Si". Contesto alegremente Zelda.

"Asi que Link volvió a salvar a su princesa". Menciono en un tono burlon Impa.

"¡Impa no molestes!". Grito Zelda.

"¿Y donde esta ahora?". Pregunto seriamente Rox.

"Se fue a la guerra, al parecer llego con el ejercito de Kakariko, Goron, Zora, Kokiri y de Labrynna"

Impa y Rox no salían de su asombro.

"Ese chico". Murmuro Impa.

"Nunca cambiara". Murmuro Rox.

De pronto un soldado entro en la enfermería "¡Princesa!". Grito el soldado "¡El ejercito ha vuelto!"

"¡Voy en seguida!". Dijo Zelda mientras se retiro del lugar.

Los soldados abrazaban a sus familias, mientras que otros lloraban.

Los principales Generales, Comandantes y cabecillas del ejército fueron llamados ante el rey Nohansen a la sala del trono.

En el gran salón se encontraban los príncipes de Altea Ike y Roy, el rey de Altea Marth, los generales del ejercito Hylian Kyle y Miles, el primer ministro Lois junto con los demás ministros, los comandantes del ejercito Hylian Hans y Tristán, el rey Zora, el jefe Darunia de los Gorons, Saria y Mido como representantes de los Kokiri y el Comandante en jefe del ejercito de Labrynna Roa Arcueid y su hija la comandante del ejercito de Labrynna Nadia Arcueid.

"Caballeros, sepan que Hyrule esta en deuda con ustedes por sus valientes actos". Menciono el rey Nohansen.

En ese instante entro Zelda y silenciosamente se sentó al lado de su padre, de inmediato le cautivo la muchacha de cabellos rojos, era muy hermosa, pero el solo hecho de estar en una reunión militar vistiendo una armadura le impresiono a la joven princesa.

"Hyrule siempre ha sido un gran aliado su majestad, era una obligación venir en su ayuda". Menciono el general Roa.

"Grandes palabras de un gran hombre, me sorprende el hecho de que hayan podido llegar ¿Cómo se enteraron de la situación?". Pregunto el ministro Lois.

"Es una respuesta sencilla". Respondió el general Roa "Hace unos 4 años un noble guerrero de estas tierras salvo al pueblo de Labrynna del malvado dragón Arces, desde ese día quedamos en deuda con el y su pueblo, por eso cuando vino en nuestro auxilio lo socorrimos en seguida". Termino de anunciar el rey.

Los ministros comenzaron hablar, la identidad del joven héroe era desconocida para los que no estuvieron en la batalla.

"Sus palabras llegan a mi corazón". Dijo el rey, luego dirigió su mirada a su pueblo "También me sorprende el hecho de que los Kokiri, Goron y Zoras estén aquí"

"Mi señor, lamentamos no poder haber llegado antes, pero como bien sabes, Ganondorf había bloqueado la salida de Kakariko y del rio Zora, pero gracias a la ayuda del joven Héroe y de la señorita Nadia logramos desbloquear el paso". Menciono el rey Zora.

El rey dirigió su mirada a la joven chica con la cola de caballo y le dio una gran sonrisa "Muchas gracias"

Nadia se sonrojo "Yo no hice nada mi rey, mi compañero acabo prácticamente solo con todo"

Otro gran murmuro se escucho en el salón, la identidad del joven héroe les perturbaba.

"¿Y los Kokiri?". Pregunto el rey.

Saria tomo la palabra "Mi señor, el joven héroe le pidió personalmente el permiso al gran árbol Deku para poder abandonar el bosque ya que menciono una gran catástrofe, ante esto el árbol Deku dijo que ya no podíamos dejar que la tierra se contaminara ya que la amenaza incluso podía llegar al bosque Kokiri"

"Me parece bien". El rey se levanto "Como he dicho estamos muy agradecidos, el ejercito de Ganondorf demorara un buen tiempo en recuperarse por lo que les pediré su ayuda de nuevo". Todos los principales asintieron "Por otro lado he escuchado en todas las historias la mención del héroe, el cual me vale decir no solo salvo Hyrule si no que salvo a mi hija de una muerte segura". Los ministros y algunos hombres comenzaron a murmurar, por lo visto el joven héroe era una imagen nacional.

"A lo que me viene una pregunta ¿Dónde esta?". Pregunto el rey.

"Él dijo que solo gente importante había sido citado y que él no era ni siquiera un soldado". Menciono Nadia.

"Mi señor discúlpeme, pero debemos conocer a este hombre, es un icono nacional". Menciono el ministro Solís, Zelda soltó una pequeña risita, ya que sabia como Solís odiaba a Link por su humilde origen y quería ver la sorpresa que se llevaría cuando descubriera que el héroe mencionado era el.

"Si, lo se Solís, pero el joven no quiere mostrase, pero no os preocupéis el será recompensado". Dijo el rey sonriendo mientras miraba a Zelda.

Roy estaba en llamas, cada vez que se mencionaba a Link hacia que lo odiara más y mas.

"¿Cómo un plebeyo puede ser tan amado por la realeza?". Se pregunto en voz baja Roy.

"Bien caballeros, espero que su estancia sea agradable, que tengan buenas noches". El rey se retiro, los demás siguieron su ejemplo excepto algunas personas.

"Hans". Dijo Zelda mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Donde esta Link?"

"Dijo que quería recorrer la ciudadela". Intervino Nadia.

"A lo siento no nos hemos presentado". Dijo Zelda Soy Zelda Hyrule, princesa de Hyrule". Zelda extendió la mano.

"Un placer mi señora, soy Nadia Arcueid, hija del jefe del ejercito de Labrynna y futura heredera de dicho cargo". Menciono Nadia mientras estiraba su mano hacia la de Zelda.

"Entonces ¿Link fue a dar una vuelta?". Pregunto Zelda cuando soltó la mano de Nadia.

"Si, dijo que después iba a buscar una posada"

"Pero ¿Por qué? Él sabe que siempre tendrá lugar para quedarse acá". Contesto Zelda enojada.

"Él dijo que no era un noble y que su lugar era con los plebeyos". Las palabras cayeron como agua fría en Zelda, no comprendía las palabras de Link.

Por otro lado Hans lo comprendía, cuando era un niño Link siempre noto como algunos nobles lo miraban con recelo por estar en el castillo, quizás no lo comprendía cuando era pequeño, pero ahora era un hombre y sabia cual era su lugar.

"Es mejor dejarlo solo princesa". Menciono Nadia.

Zelda se quedo silencio por unos segundos "Perdona mi intromisión, pero ¿Cuál es tu relación con Link?"

"Bueno, tal como dijo mi padre Link llego un día a Labrynna y venció al maligno dragón Arces, yo estaba luchando contra el dragón cuando el llego". Nadia se sonrojo un poco "Cuando el llego yo estaba apunto de ser devorada por el dragón, entonces el me salvo, desde ese día quince aprender a luchar como el, entonces lo he acompañado en su viaje por el mundo todo este tiempo". Termina diciendo Nadia.

Zelda observaba la manera en que se expresaba Nadia, lo que causo un extraño sentimiento.

"Me parece bien, Link es un buen chico". Menciono Zelda con una sonrisa falsa "Ahora es momento de dormir, mañana será un día para disfrutar". Luego de eso Zelda se retiro a sus aposentos.

Hans y Nadia se miraron al notar la actitud de Zeda, pero sin nada más que decir hicieron lo que ella dijo.

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, en el centro de la ciudadela no transitaba ningún alma, excepto por un chico que estaba sentado en la pileta central de la plaza.

"Todo aquí es distinto, la plaza, el castillo, la ciudad, la ciudadela que yo conocía ya no existe, solo quedan las ruinas". Link suspiraba al ver que todo lo que queda de su pasado esta destruido "Pensé que al volver me sentiría como en casa, pero". Link no pudo terminar, el desde el fondo de su corazón quería volver a su hogar, quería volver a ver a sus amigos, pero al llegar y encontrar una cosa totalmente distinta a su recuerdo lo hizo sentirse que no pertenecía al lugar.

"Es triste". Una figura encapuchada se sentó al lado de Link, el cual solo dio un vistazo con desanimo "Es triste pensar que al despertar tus ojos verán algo totalmente distinto a lo que solías ver". Dijo la figura.

"Si, y yo las ganas que tenia de evadir a los guardias para llegar a tu jardín secreto". Dijo entre risas Link.

La figura asintió con la cabeza "Si, como olvidar ese lugar donde te esperaba mientras espiaba a mi padre por la ventana". Dijo la figura con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció al instante "Pero eso termino, la ciudadela fue destruida, pero eso no evita que los recuerdos también estén con nosotros"

El joven sonrió ante las palabras "Veo que no haz cambiado, sigues siendo una mujer sabia". Dijo el chico.

"¿Y eso es bueno?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El hecho de que no cambie"

"Si, me alegro de que no hayas cambiado Zelda". Dijo Link con una sonrisa sincera.

Zelda soltó una risita "He procurado no cambiar mucho y espero que tu también no lo hagas"

Link sonrió "Yo también lo he intentado". Luego hizo una pausa "Es extraño"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"La primera vez que te vi en el futuro fuimos separados por que tu huiste y no nos vimos hasta que fuimos adultos". Link suspiro "Ahora, nos separamos gracias que yo me fui y ahora nos encontramos cuando somos adultos, eso me hace pensar que las diosas no querían que comportáramos nuestra niñez, el destino siempre nos separaba para luego volvernos a juntar". Menciono Link con tristeza.

Zelda contemplo el rostro de Link un segundo "¿Y eso que tiene de malo?"

"Tengo miedo". Dijo Link "Tengo miedo a que la historia se repita, a que al final de todo tenga que irme de nuevo y no volverte a ver a ti ni a mis amigos"

Zelda vio la tristeza en las palabras de Link, le dolía en gran manera el corazón "Has cambiado"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Has cambiado, el Link que conocía no le temía a nada y no era tan sabio". Dijo Zelda con un tono burlesco.

"Ese Link era un niño, ahora soy un nombre y comprendo los temores y dificultades de la vida Zelda". Menciono Link un poco molesto "También noto que has cambiado, pensé ahora eres una respetada dama"

"Algunas cosas son imposibles de cambiar"

"Si"

Los dos quedaron en silencio.

"Sabes". Rompió Link.

"¿Qué?"

"Tenia miedo al volver"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque pensé que ya no serias la misma, pensé que llegaría y te encontraría convertida en reina, que a tu lado estaría un apuesto rey y en tus brazos una niña muy parecida a ti". Menciono Link.

Zelda miro a Link impresionada "Tonto". Susurro Zelda

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Eres un tonto, un estúpido, un imbécil!". Grito furiosa Zelda.

Link miro impresionado.

"¡Eres tan tonto al no querer volver porque no seria igual!". Zelda grito "¡No sabes todo lo que he esperado, todo lo que he sufrido esperando por ti! ¡Y tu no querías volver por el miedo a encontrar a una persona totalmente distinta!"

"Zelda". Murmuro Link.

"¿Dime donde esta el valor?"

"¿El valor?"

"Si, ¿donde esta el Link que desafiaba la adversidad?"

"Yo". Link no sabia que decir.

"Escúchame Link, yo también tenia miedo, temía que no volverías porque tenias una familia o un lugar donde vivir"

"Zelda yo nunca haría eso, te prometí volver y eso haría"

"Lo se, por eso te espere". Link quedo impresionado por las palabras "Dime Link ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?"

"Es difícil de explicar, cuando Salí de Hyrule caí en una dimensión alterna llamada Termina, allí salve el país para luego volver a los bosques, donde finalmente encontré a Navi". Link iba a continuar, pero Zelda lo detuvo.

"¿Encontraste a Navi y aun asi no volviste?". Pregunto Zelda indignada.

"Si, cuando encontré a Navi iba a regresar, pero algo me lo impidió"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esto". Link le mostro la mascara de la Fiera Deidad a Zelda.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es una mascara con gran poder, la ciudad que te dije Termina iba hacer destruida por una mascara similar, pero logre detenerla"

"Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"La mascara de la Fiera Deidad es mucho mas poderosa que la otra mascara, tenia miedo de no poder controlarla y destruir todo lo que este cerca mio, por ello decidí volverme mas fuerte hasta poder dominarla"

Zelda miro a Link sorprendida "¿Y lo lograste?"

"No, aun no la domino, por eso casi no la uso"

"Entonces ¿Por qué volviste?"

"Cuando volví a Labrynna junto con Nadia me entere de dos cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Que te ibas a casar". Zelda pudo notar el dolor en las palabras de Link, ella conocía bien ese dolor, el dolor de la decepción, del abandono.

"Entonces cuando supe aquello decidí no volver a verte nunca mas". Zelda le dio una bofetada al rostro de Link, en toda su vida nunca lo había golpeado.

"¡Como dices eso!". Zelda grito.

Link guardo silencio.

"¡Como puedes decir que no ibas a volver!". Grito Zelda.

"Tenia que hacerlo". Dijo finalmente Link.

"¿Por qué?". Dijo Zelda con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Porque me dije a mi mismo: Zelda se va a casar, seria mal visto por su pueblo y su esposo que ella se relacione mucho con un chico vulgar como yo"

"Eso no me importa". Dijo Zelda.

"Lo se, pero tu vas a ser reina, por lo que debes verte bien para tu pueblo"

"Ya lo dije, prefiero a que hablen mal de mi a que no me dejen estar con quien yo quiero"

Link miro a Zelda unos segundos "De todas maneras, cuando supe eso pensé que ya no era necesario cumplir mi promesa, pensé que ahora tenias una vida mejor con quien amas, que debía enterrar para siempre la leyenda del héroe del tiempo"

"¡No digas tonterías!". Corto Zelda "A la verdad me iba a casar, pero no porque yo quisiera"

"¿Por qué lo harías entonces?"

"Mi padre me eligió marido porque yo nunca escogí prometido"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porqué". Zelda guardo silencio "Porqué mi corazón tenia esperanzas de volver a ver a mi amado". Dijo Zelda roja como un tomate.

Link al instante se entristeció "Ya veo". Link pensaba que Zelda amaba a alguien más.

Zelda miro a Link y se golpeo la frente "_Veo que sigue siendo igual de lento que antes, que idiota". _Pensaba Zelda.

"Bueno la cuestión es que luego me entere de que Ganondorf ataco Hyrule y que Altea venia en su ayuda, entonces decidí volver". Dijo Link "Nadia al escuchar las noticias me ayudo a hablar con el rey de Labrynna, entonces este nos dio ayuda, al llegar a la frontera me fui junto con Nadia para abrir el paso de los Zoras y Gorons, y por ultimo fui a pedir ayuda a los Kokiri". Link termino su relato.

Zelda no podía evitar sentir algo de envía al escuchar el nombre de Nadia "Veo que eres muy unido a esa chica".

Link sonrió "Si, hemos pasado por mucho juntos, es una buena amiga"

_"Idiota, como no vez que le gustas a ella". _Pensaba Zelda.

"Ella me dijo una vez que tocaba muy bonito la ocarina, incluso su canción favorita es tu canción de cuna"

"¿Cómo conoce mi canción de cuna?"

Link se sonrojo "Bueno yo….yo la tocaba cada noche"

Zelda se sonrojo un poco "¿Por qué?"

"Porque de alguna forma me hacia sentir de que estaba contigo". Respondió Link muy avergonzado, por otro lado Zelda estaba igual de roja que él.

"¿Zelda?"

"Si"

"¿Con quien te vas a casar?"

"Con nadie"

Link sintió que una carga salía de sus hombros "¿Por qué?"

"Porqué el ataque de Ganondorf pospuso el compromiso"

Link sonrió, solo por esta vez agradecía a Ganondorf.

"Yo también". Dijo Zelda.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Yo también estoy contenta que Ganondorf apareció justo para evitar mi compromiso"

Link sonrió ante las palabras de Zelda.

"Zelda ¿Quién era tu prometido?"

"El príncipe Roy"

"Ah". Dijo Link sin expresión.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Creo que no le caigo bien". Link dio un suspiro "De todas formas ¿que encuentras en el?"

"Es guapo, noble, valiente e inteligente". Zelda hizo una pausa "Tiene todo lo que una chica puede querer, pero no es mi tipo"

Link se relajo un poco "Entonces ¿Qué harás?"

"Quiera o no voy a casarme, es mi obligación, pero esta vez yo escogeré a mi marido". Dijo Zelda sonriendo, Link por otro lado no entendía nada.

"Y tu Link ¿Qué harás cuando todo acabe?". Zelda pregunto, mientras que rogaba que dijera que se quedaría con ella.

"Aun no lo se, lo mas probable es que me quede en la ciudadela y busque un trabajo"

Zelda podía ver esperanza en sus palabras "Entonces te quedaras conmigo". Dijo mientras se levantaba.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Zelda tomo la mano de Link fuertemente y lo obligo a levantarse "Te dije que te vendrías conmigo, vivirás en el palacio"

"Pero yo no soy un noble"

"Para mi eres mas noble que cualquiera". Zelda tiro a Link en dirección al castillo "Además es un orden". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo". Respondió Link alegremente.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban de la mano hacia el castillo, Zelda guio a Link a su cuarto, pero antes de despedirse ella se paro en frente de el.

"Gracias por volver a mi vida Link". Y con eso Zelda se paro de puntillas y beso suave y dulcemente la mejilla de Link.

Link apenas podía articular las palabras.

"Buenas noches". Zelda le guiño un ojo y se fue a su habitación.

Link por su parte se estiro en su cama con lo mano aun en la mejilla donde había sido besado "Quizás volver no fue tan malo después de todo". Se dijo a si mismo Link antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	12. Capitulo XII Un gran descubrimiento

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Capitulo XII Un Gran descubrimiento**

Como todos los días el canto de un Cucco despertó a los habitantes de la ciudadela norte de Hyrule. En una de las habitaciones de palacio, la princesa Zelda despertaba solo para ver que todo era distinto, esta no era su habitación, no eran sus cosas, pero eso no la hizo sentirse triste, después de todo Link había vuelto, ya no importaba donde se encontrase, mientras el estuviera cerca todo estaba bien.

"Hoy será un gran día". Decía la joven princesa mientras se levantaba de su cama, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo había planeado pasar todo el día con Link.

Luego de alistarse y salir al pasillo se dirigió al comedor, al llegar noto que su padre, junto con el jefe de las fuerzas de Labrynna y su hija Nadia ya estaban en la mesa.

"Buenos días". Sonrió la princesa mientras tomaba asiento.

El rey y los dos invitados respondieron cortésmente al saludo de la princesa

"Veo que hoy si que esta feliz". Dijo Impa mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Zelda se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de Impa, por otra parte el rey Nohansen estaba feliz de ver a su hija tan feliz, era obvio de donde provenía la felicidad de Zelda, desde que Link había llegado solo había traído felicidad al castillo.

"Buenos días". Saludaron el rey y los príncipes de Altea mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

De igual manera los ya ocupantes de la mesa respondieron.

"Puedo notar que hoy su belleza brilla princesa". Dijo Roy con una sonrisa.

"Gracias". Respondió Zelda.

Al cabo de un rato la comida llego, mientras todos comenzaban a tomar el desayuno Zelda se pregunto algunas personas que faltaban "Padre ¿Dónde están Rox, Hans y Link?"

El rey iba a contestar, pero Impa interrumpe "Están desayunando en el comedor de empleados"

Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron de golpe "¿Por qué? Se supone que ellos son parte de la familia"

"Link no quiso". Corto de golpe Impa.

"¿Qué?"

"Link dijo que comería con los empleados, y Hans y Rox quisieron acompañarlo". Respondió Impa.

"Este bien". Interrumpió Roy antes de que Zelda hablara "Después de todo el conoce su lugar". Dijo Roy con envidia, por su parte el semblante de Zelda cambio a uno serio y frio.

"Si me disculpan". Zelda se levanto de la mesa, los invitados quedaron sorprendidos por el acto de la princesa.

"Si la quieres conseguir estas usando los medios equivocados". Susurro Ike a Roy.

"Bah". Contesto Roy "No puedo negar la realidad"

Zelda abandono el salón y se dirigió al salón de empleados, al llegar se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para ver una escena enternecedora.

Hans tenía a Link agarrado de los brazos mientras que Rox le intentaba dar una cucharada de ají.

"Vamos, ya eres un hombre". Decía entre risas Hans.

"¡NO!". Gritaba Link tratando de zafarse.

"Afírmalo fuerte Hans". Decía Rox con una sonrisa mientras intentaba llevar la cuchara a la boca de Link.

Zelda sonreía ante tal escena, prefería esto a estar sentados con unos arrogantes.

De pronto Rox vio a Zelda "Buenos días princesa". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Zelda levanto la mano y saludo, al instante Hans soltó a Link, dando los dos un saludo a la princesa.

Luego de que la situación se calmara un poco Zelda puso su rostro serio "¿Por qué están aquí?"

"Estábamos acompañando a Link". Dijo Hans.

Zelda dirigió su mirada a Link "¿Por qué comes aquí?"

Link comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, sabia que debía responder correctamente "Bueno yo". Comenzó a decir Link, pero fue interrumpido por Zelda.

"¡Nada de estupideces!". Dijo fuertemente Zelda " Desde hoy comes a mi lado ¿Oíste?". Agrego con una voz amenazante, Link solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

"Bien así me gusta". Dijo Zelda sonriendo "Ahora apúrate tenemos un largo día por delante". Dijo Zelda sonriendo.

"¿Un largo día?". Pregunto Link.

"Si, tenemos que mandarte a hacer túnicas nuevas, arreglar tus armas y lo mas impórtate salir conmigo". Dijo Zelda con una voz autoritaria, Link solo asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de una comida rápida Link se levanto y se fue con Zelda para buscar unas túnicas nuevas para Link, mientras tanto Rox miraba tiernamente a la pareja.

"Esa Zelda, siempre logra lo que desea". Dijo Hans.

Rox sonrió "Si, y como siempre Link le obedece en todo"

"¿Deberíamos seguirlos?". Pregunto Hans.

"No, Link es suficiente protección para Zelda". Contesto Rox.

Hans miro a su amigo, a la verdad eran asombrosas las habilidades de Link, solo esta mañana había sanado milagrosamente a Rox el cual se suponía que nunca se levantaría de nuevo, pero llego Link y toco una extraña melodía y Rox sano al instante.

**Flash Back**

_Link se levanto temprano, aunque estaba contento de regresar y lo único que quería hacer era descansar, sabia que debía hacer algo antes._

_"¿Quién es?". Pregunto Hans en la enfermería, se había levantado temprano para ver a Rox._

_"Soy yo". Contesto Link._

_"Es bueno verte". Contesto Rox en cama "Ya te estrecharía la mano, pero como vez no puedo moverme._

_Link miro fijamente a Rox "¿Te corto Félix?"_

_Rox observo un segundo a Link antes de contestar "Si"_

_"Entiendo, eso significa que estas maldito"_

_"¿Cómo es eso?". Pregunto Hans._

_La espada de Félix es lo mas mortal que puede tener el, si te corta y anuncia un sentido ese muere". Link hizo una pausa "Félix no daña la carne, si no el alma". Agrego mientras sacaba la ocarina._

_"¿Entonces no tengo cura?"_

_"Solo hay una forma de sanar tu alma". Dijo Link mientras tocaba una extraña melodía, al instante Rox sintió que podía moverse._

_"¿Qué has hecho?"_

_"Es la canción de curación, tiene el poder de curar el alma herida". Menciono Link con una sonrisa, Rox por su parte salto de su cama y junto con Hans abrazaron a su amigo._

**Final Flash Back**

"Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer". Dijo Rox luego de recordar lo que había acontecido en la mañana.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del sastre…

"Te queda excelente". Decía Zelda con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Link el cual portaba una túnica negra con unos pantalones azules oscuros "Aunque no te ves mal con tu ropa habitual debes probar otros trajes"

Link se sonrojo ante las palabras de Zelda "Gracias"

Zelda miraba complacida a Link, pero de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en su cabello "Link tienes el cabello largo ¿Quieres cortártelo?"

"No". Contesto de golpe Link.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es un secreto, pero como eres tu te lo contare". Link se sentó en un banco y le dio señal a Zelda de que hiciera lo mismo, mientras Zelda se sentaba Link desato su cola de caballo "El árbol Deku dijo que esta cinta era portada por mi mama, incluso dice mi nombre y el de mis padres, aunque los nombres de mis padre que están escritos en ellas se ven borrosas, pero de todas maneras me dice que ellos me querían y es el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos, aparte de mi nombre por supuesto, por ello decidí usarlo en cabello". Dijo Link mientras se ataba el cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo.

Zelda sintió conmovida por la historia de Link "Eso es en verdad hermoso, de todas maneras te ves bien con el pelo así". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Link se volvió a poner rojo "Gracias"

"Bien ahora vamos al herrero". Zelda tomo la mano de Link y lo llevo hasta el herrero de la ciudad.

"300 rupias". Dijo el herrero.

"¿tanto?". Dijo Link sobresaltado.

"Bien, entonces arréglelo, pero también quiero que lo revista de oro". Dijo Zelda pacíficamente.

"¡Pero Zelda es mucho dinero por reparar un escudo!". Contesto Link.

"Link, creo que con el tiempo solo creció tu cuerpo y no tu cerebro". Una vena apareció en la frente de Link "Ahora eres parte mi familia por ello el dinero no es problema". Agrego Zelda.

"Pero". Link no alcanzo a terminar ya que una mirada asesina de Zelda lo callo.

Luego de dejar las armas de Link en la herrería Zelda arrastro a Link hasta el castillo.

Al llegar se toparon con una sonriente Impa "Por fin los encontré".

"¿Qué sucede?". Pregunto Zelda.

"Esta noche habrá una celebración por la victoria contra Ganondorf, así que deben arreglarse". Dijo Impa.

Zelda cruzo sus brazos enojada "Pero yo iba a salir con Link".

Link miro a Zelda sonriendo "Dejémoslo para mañana Zelda, te prometo que estaré todo el día contigo"

Zelda al instante sonrió "¡Esta bien! Pero es una promesa". Respondo con un dedo acusador.

"¡Claro, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo!". Dijo Link antes de ser arrastrado por Impa.

"¿Adonde vamos?". Pregunto Link.

"El rey quiere que uses uno de sus trajes de cuando era joven". Dijo Impa.

"¿Por qué?". Dijo Link impresionado.

"No lo se, a veces me pregunto que hay en la cabeza del rey". Dijo Impa sonriendo.

Link aun intrigado fue enviado a la habitación del Rey.

"¡Por fin llegaste!". Exclamo el rey Nohansen felizmente.

Link se inclino, pero el rey le toco la espalda "No es necesario". Dijo.

Cuando Link volvió a su posición se fijo en un hermoso traje "¿Lo usare yo?"

El rey asintió "Hoy en una noche especial"

"Pero mi rey, no creo que un plebeyo deba vestir así, es demasiado". El rey levanto una mano ante las palabras de Link.

"Yo lo ordeno, ahora". El rey dirigió su mirada aun lado "¡Vístanlo!". Ordeno el rey a unas criadas.

"¡Pero mi rey aun es temprano!". Dijo Link sonrojado por el hecho de que unas mujeres lo vistieran.

"Jo, jo, jo". Rio el rey "Ignoras mi querido Link que vestirse es un arte que lleva tiempo"

Link no alcanzo a decir nada ya que 3 sirvientas lo agarraron y lo llevaron al cuarto de baño.

"Bien ahora yo debo ir a ver como va el salón". Decía el rey, pero algo lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

"¿Qué es esto?". Pregunto intrigado el rey al ver una cinta verde, la cual había sido lanzada junto con la ropa de Link cuando las sirvientas lo metieron al baño.

"_Mi familia siempre estará en mi corazón….y mi hijo Link". _Leía el rey lo que estaba escrito en la cinta, lamentablemente la parte del centro estaba manchada con algún liquido.

Los ojos de Nohansen se abrieron de golpe "Es… Esto es". Dijo Nohansen asombrado, aunque había una parte ilegible sabia que había visto en otro lugar "Espero que esto no te moleste Link". Dijo el rey mientras llamaba a Impa.

"¿Si mi rey?". Dijo Impa.

"Quiero que lleves esto al cuartel de ciencia y magia". Dijo el Rey mientras le entregaba el lazo a Impa "Quiero que le quiten las manchas"

Impa tomo el lazo con dudas "¿Algo mas?"

"Si, quiero que vayas al antiguo cuarto de Rye y me traigas su traje ceremonial". Ordeno el rey.

"Si mi rey". Dijo Impa mientras se iba.

Luego de que Impa se retiro Nohansen sonrió "Si todo sale como creo, este día será uno de los mas grandes de mi vida". Dijo luego de buscar una cinta parecida al lazo de Link.

Luego de varios minutos Link estaba vestido y listo para partir al baile "¿Qué raro?". Murmuro el rey.

"¿Qué sucede señor?". Contesto una sirvienta.

"Me parece que este raje no es el mismo que estaba aquí hace un minuto"

"Quizás el rey quiso que vistiese otro". Contesto la joven.

"Entiendo". Respondió Link.

De pronto un golpe en la puerta llamo.

"Link". Se escucho la voz de Impa.

"¿Si?"

"Es hora de partir"

"Si". Respondió Link mientras salía, pero justo en el momento en que salio los ojos de Impa estaban totalmente abiertos "Imposible". Susurro la mujer guerrera.

"¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto Link.

"Nada". Contesto rápidamente Impa "Solo me recordaste a alguien". Luego de eso llevo a Link al gran salón.

En el gran salón todos los nobles, generales, comandantes, caballeros, príncipes y reyes celebraban.

"¡Ante ustedes el rey Nohansen y su hija, la princesa Zelda!". Anuncio el primer ministro Lois.

Al instante el rey entro al baile, mientras que en uno de sus brazos iba agarrada Zelda.

Roy y los demás invitados quedaron asombrados por la belleza de Zelda.

"En verdad es hermosa". Susurro Roy.

"Si, eres todo un suertudo hermano". Dijo con una sonrisa Ike.

Roy sonrió ante las palabras de Ike.

"Pero no te emociones que aun tienes a alguien a quien vencer". Agrego Marth.

Ike y Roy quedaron impresionados por las palabras de Marth "¿Acaso lo sabias hermano?". Pregunto Roy.

"Claro que si, ustedes hablan demasiado fuerte por las noches, no me dejan dormir mientras hablaban de ella y el muchacho héroe"

"¿Y que opinas?". Pregunto Roy.

"Yo solo sé que los príncipes de Altea solo conocen la victoria y eso se aplica hasta en el amor". Al ínstate Roy e Ike sonrieron ante las palabras de Marth.

"Veo que hay gente que no sabe disimular". Comento Seila a su hijo Hans.

"¿Por qué madre?". Pregunto Hans.

"Pues no ves como se le cae la baba a ese príncipe de Altea, esta bien que le guste una dama, pero es mejor no ser tan demostrativo". Comento la mujer madura con una sonrisa.

"Toda la razón". Agrego Akane la madre de Rox.

Rox por su parte se acercó a Hans "¿Has cambiado de parecer?"

"¿En que cosa?"

"Eso de entre Zelda y Roy?"

Hans lo pensó un minuto "Creo que si, estábamos equivocados, pensamos que Link no volvería, que se había olvidado de nosotros"

Roy sonrió "Si, incluso me quería puro golpear por casi dejar que Roy desposara a nuestra amiga"

"Si, pienso la mismo"

Mientras los amigos hablaban Roy se preparaba para su jugada.

"Entonces bailare, le daré un beso y luego le pediré que sea mi novia". Le susurraba Roy a Ike.

"Si así se hace". Confirmo Ike.

Roy se preparaba para hacer su jugada, estaba muy seguro de si mismo, después de todo había logrado notar un cambio de Zelda para con él el día en que volvió de la guerra.

"Bien, llego la hora". Se dijo Roy a si mismo, pero fue detenido por el Rey.

"¡Queridos invitados! estamos hoy aquí para celebrar la gran victoria que tuvimos hace un tiempo atrás, pero antes de eso me gustaría que guardásemos un minuto de silencio por los caídos que no pudieron estar aquí". Anuncio el rey Nohansen.

Al instante todo el lugar quedo en silencio, luego del minuto el rey volvió a hablar "¡Bien, ahora quiero pedirles a todos que me presten un poco de su atención!". Volvió a anunciar el rey "Como todos sabemos en esta guerra se ha visto el surgir de muchos héroes y heroínas, pero el día de hoy quiero honrar a uno en especial". El rey tomo un poco de silencio "Este joven trajo la salvación al pueblo de Hyrule, sin el nunca hubiéramos podido ganar". El rey tomo un poco de aire "Este joven luego de haberse ido por años de su patria volvió al enterarse del peligro de su país, por lo que con su sabiduría y valentía trajo de tierras lejanas al ejercito de Labrynna para que nos ayudara en la batalla". Un gran murmuro se escucho en el salón "Luego de eso, este joven con ayuda de su valor y poder libero los caminos bloqueados para así traer a la batalla los ejércitos Zoras, Gorons y Kokiris, ganando así con un súper ejercito unido la victoria total de la batalla". Al instante los nobles comenzaron a aplaudir, pero el rey levanto la mano para hacer un alto "Pero eso no es todo, mientras el hacia eso, Ganondorf nos tenia acorralados en el templo del tiempo, allí ese demonio alzaba su espada dispuesto para acabar con mi hija sin que nosotros pidiéramos hacer nada, pero en ese momento apareció el joven, el cual con su gran fuerza salvo a la princesa y a los demás de nuestros captores, para luego unirse en la batalla y darle una gran victoria a Hyrule la cual se anotara en las crónicas del reino". La gente comenzó a aplaudir ante tan grande discurso.

Mientras la gente se impacientaba, los amigos de Link estaban contentos, ellos de ante mano sabían de que quien hablaba, mientras tanto, otros estaban muy celosos por la gloria ofrecida a tal chico.

De pronto el rey hizo una señal a Impa la cual hizo pasar a Link al salón "¡He aquí a Link, el salvador de Hyrule!". Grito el rey Nohansen, al instante un gran bullicio estallo en el recinto, los nobles estaban encantados por los actos heroicos del chico, mientras que algunas personas no podían siquiera hablar.

"Tal como predije". Susurro el rey al ver la apariencia de Link "Es igual a él"

"No puede ser". Susurraban Seila y Akane al ver a Link, era idéntico a una persona la cual no habían visto en 20 años.

"¿Ese mocoso de nuevo?". Murmuraba Solís "¿Y ahora es el héroe de la nación? ¡Que locura!". Murmuro el ministro.

Link estaba mas nervioso que nunca, él no se esperaba para nada una sorpresa de esta índole.

El pueblo le aplaudía a Link, solo en unos segundos se había convertido en un héroe para la nación, Zelda miraba encantada a Link, mientras que Nohansen miraba al chico con una sonrisa tranquila y complacida.

"Señor, aquí esta lo que pidió". Dijo una sirvienta al rey Nohansen.

"Vamos a ver". Dijo el rey al tomar el lazo de Link.

"_Mi familia siempre estará en mi corazón Rye, Nadia y mi hijo Link"_. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Nohansen con cada palabra que leía de la cinta.

"¿Qué le sucede mi rey?". Pregunto Impa al acercarse a Nohansen, el cual solo le entrego la cinta "Es imposible". Dijo Impa con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Link y los demás invitados miraban la extraña escena, les sorprendía como el rey de pronto se había puesto a llorar.

"¿Desde cuando tienes esto?". Pregunto Impa mostrándole el lazo a Link, el cual se sorprendió ya que pensaba que lo tenia puesto.

"El árbol Deku dijo que era un recuerdo de mi madre". Dijo Link.

La mirada de Impa se suavizo "¿Tu madre murió en el bosque?"

"Si, el árbol Deku dijo que llego hasta el estando muy herida, ella le encargo mi cuidado a el antes de morir, creo que venia huyendo de la guerra de unificación". Al escuchar esto último el rey se lanzo a los brazos de Link y lo abrazo con fuerza.

"Hijo, hijo mio por fin te encontré". Decía entre sollozos el rey.

"Su majestad ¿Qué sucede?". Preguntaba Link, al instante el rey se separo de el para volver a hablar al pueblo.

"¡Pueblo de Hyrule, esta noche será recordada por todos los tiempos!". Grito el rey "¡Como sabrán hace 20 años existía un escuadrón especial en Hyrule llamado Sky, en el estaban los mejores guerreros de todo el reino, incluyendo a un amigo muy cercano, el cual fue un hermano para mi!". La multitud guardo silencio ante las palabras del Rey "¡Si, Rye Katar el líder de Sky fue el guerrero mas poderoso de su época, así como el mas valiente, el no dudo ni un momento en dar su vida por su nación, cumpliendo así su cometido, y puedo decir que gracias al sacrificio de él y de sus hombres Hyrule es lo que es hoy!". La multitud asintió ante las palabras del rey, después de todo la gran mayoría conocieron a esos héroes caídos en la guerra de unificación "¡También, como sabrán el y su esposa esperaban un hijo, pero por azares del destino la mujer huyo perseguida por un destacamento enemigo, mientras que su marido daba su vida en batalla, pero eso es solo lo que nosotros sabemos!". El rey guardo un suspiro "¡Desde ese día no he podido dormir tranquilo, no he podido conciliar un sueño tranquilo por no poder proteger al hijo y esposa de mi mejor amigo, pero puedo decir que el día de hoy eso se acabó!". Grito el rey, la multitud estaba intrigada "¡Como os dije, la mujer huyo de los soldados enemigos, pero lamentablemente fue herida de muerte, aun así esa mujer luchadora siguió con su herida, ella sabia que no tenia salvación, pero su pequeño hijo aun tenia esperanza!". El rey tomo otro suspiro "¡Con sus ultimas fuerzas huyo hacia el bosque perdido y entrego a su hijo al cuidado del poderoso árbol Deku, el cual no dudo en un segundo cuidar en niño ya que él pudo ver el destino comprometedor del muchacho!"

"Su majestad ¿Qué esta diciendo?". Susurro Link.

"¡El muchacho fue criado como un humilde Kokiri, pero al cabo de 10 años abandono el bosque con el objetivo de cumplir su grandioso destino!". El rey tomo aliento "¡Ser el salvador de Hyrule!". La multitud empezó a murmurar de inmediato "¡Si, así como lo oyen Hylians hemos descubierto que este joven, Link, es hijo del general Rye Katar!"

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir rápidamente, ellos sabían de las antiguas hazañas de Rye y el día de hoy podían ver a su hijo haciendo hazañas aun más grandes que él.

"¿el hijo de Nadia?". Susurro Akane.

"Eso parece". Contesto Seila impresionada.

Link estaba desconcertado "Mi señor ¿Por qué dice eso?"

Nohansen le entrego la cinta a Link "Míralo tu mismo hijo mio". Link miro la cinta y se sorprendió.

"¿Cómo lo supo?"

El rey sonrió "Esa cinta esta hecha de un material muy resistente, es casi imposible de conseguir, y hace muchos años Rye me pido que le consiguiera una para su novia"

La cara de Link brillo "Eso quiere decir". Dijo en un susurro.

"Si, eres Link Katar, hijo de Rye y Nadia Katar, un noble de Hyrule". Dijo Nohansen mientras abrazaba a Link.

"¿Ese plebeyo es un noble?". Casi grito Roy indignado.

"Eso parece, aunque de la mas baja categoría". Contesto tranquilamente Marth.

Por otro lado Zelda, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se acercó y abrazo a Link "Te dije que eras mas noble que cualquiera, aunque no lo sabíamos, la sangre valiente y noble de tus padres corría por tus venas". Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Link, por fin el misterio había sido revelado.

"Gracias rey Nohansen…gracias Zelda". Susurro Link.

El resto de la fiesta fue lleno de festejos y felicidad, la mayor parte del tiempo Link fue bombardeado de preguntas, a las cuales tuvo que contestar una por una lo que ocasiono que la fiesta terminara muy tarde.

"Link es hora de dormir". Dijo Zelda mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

"Si, pero creo que voy a quedarme un rato mas". Dijo Link.

Zelda se preocupo al instante "¿Te puedo acompañar?"

"No es necesario, debes descansar"

"No te preocupes, ya se me quito el sueño". Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del muchacho.

"Es extraño". Susurro Link.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Solo hace unos cuanto días volví y ahora descubrí mi pasado, es realmente mágico"

Zelda sonrió "Si, es mágico"

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Link hablo "Zelda ¿Podrías mostrarme el libro de la guerra de unificación?"

Zelda sabiendo de antemano lo que Link quería lo llevo a su habitación, en donde tenia una librería propia con todos los libros y leyendas Hylians.

"Este es". Zelda le entregó un pequeño libro, Link lo tomo rápidamente y comenzó a leer, hasta que llego a la parte de ilustraciones donde salía la foto de su padre y madre como héroes de la unificación.

Link puso sus dedos sobre las imágenes, Zelda miro con cariño la escena, podía ver como Link tocaba las imágenes como si los tocaba a ellos en verdad.

"Era hermosa". Dijo Link.

"Si, en verdad lo era". Respondió Zelda.

"Y el se ve como todo un caballero, un héroe, yo ni le llego a la planta de los pies". Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

"No digas eso, eres idéntico a el"

"Me pregunto si estarían orgullosos de mi". Susurro Link.

Zelda de inmediato saco el libro de las manos de Link y lo abrazo con fuerza "Claro que si ¿que padres no estarían orgullosos de saber que su hijo es el Héroe del tiempo?"

"Eso no importa ellos no lo sabrían después de todo". Dijo Link con amargura.

"Pero aun así, te las arreglaste para salvar el reino, aunque no eres el héroe del tiempo aun eres el héroe de Hyrule, y si con eso no te vasta, para mi aun eres el héroe del tiempo". Contesto Zelda mientras abrazaba a Link.

"Eso me hace sentir mejor". Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron abrazados y ni se dieron cuenta cuando cayeron en un sueño profundo.

La mañana llego y en la habitación de Zelda dos jóvenes estaban durmiendo abrazados sobre la cama.

"Princesa es hora de levantar". La sirvienta no alcanzo a terminar por la imagen que vio "¡Auxilio alguien esta acosando a la princesa!". Grito la criada.

Al instante el rey, Impa, Hans, Rox y los príncipes de Altea llegaron al rescate.

"¿Qué sucede?". Pregunto Impa.

"Hay un hombre durmiendo en el cuarto de la princesa". Contesto temblorosa la criada.

"¡¿Qué?!". Grito Roy al escuchar a la criada, al instante todos miraron dentro de la habitación para ver a Zelda la cual estaba fuertemente aferrada a Link.

"¡Ese descarado!". Grito Roy "¡Sabia que algún día se aprovecharía de la hospitalidad del rey!". Agrego antes de intentar entrar en el cuarto.

"Detente". Dijo Hans mientras agarraba el hombro a Roy.

"¿Qué haces?". Pregunto indignado Roy "¿No ves que ese maldito se aprovecha de ella?"

"No el que no entiende aquí eres tu". Contesto con firmeza Hans "Desde que éramos unos niños esto siempre pasaba"

Roy se sintió arder por dentro "Pero ahora ya no son unos niños". Respondió Roy enojado.

"Da igual, no están haciendo nada y Link es una de las personas que mas confió". Comento el rey.

Luego de las palabras del rey todos procedieron a dejar el recinto.

Una hora después de lo ocurrido Zelda despertó.

"Vaya que sueño mas placentero". Decía la joven princesa mientras se estiraba "¿Qué es esto?". La princesa se dio cuenta que Link estaba dormido muy cerca suyo "Debimos habernos quedado dormidos". Dijo finalmente la joven mientras que con mucho sigiloso salía del lado de Link para bañarse.

Luego de un rato Link despertó, al darse cuenta en donde se encontraba salió de la habitación rápidamente.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?". Decía Link mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

"Link, ven aquí". Pidió el rey.

Link se acercó al rey y se inclino "¿Qué desea su majestad?"

"Ven quiero hablar contigo". Dijo el rey mientras llevaba a Link a dar un paseo por el jardín.

"¿De que desea hablar señor?"

"Veras, mi reinado esta llegando a su fin, según las tradiciones mi heredero debería estar tomando mi lugar ahora"

"Entiendo"

"Pero aun no puedo dejar mi cargo hasta que la amenaza de Ganondorf quede destruida"

"Comprendo"

"Pero ese no es todo el problema"

"¿Hay algo mas que le moleste?"

"Si, mi hija, ella es mi heredero, pero según las tradiciones ella debe casarse para asumir el trono"

"Entiendo, por ello están los príncipes de Altea aquí". Contesto Link.

"Si, en un principio yo iba a obligar a Zelda a que se casara, pero dada las circunstancias dejare que ella decida"

"¿Qué ella escoja marido?"

"Si, ahora estoy seguro que ella escogerá a su esposo así que no veo necesario que la obligue a casarse con alguien a quien no quiere"

"¿Pero esta seguro que ella escogerá ahora?"

El rey sonrió "si, y no solo eso, estoy seguro que mi sucesor llevara a una era aun mas grande que la mía, estoy muy seguro de eso"

Link asintió, aunque no entendía bien de lo que hablaba el rey.

"Link, quiero que disfrutes este día con mi hija, porque mañana comenzaremos los preparativos para la batalla"

"¿Ganondorf se acerca?"

"No, pero esta vez nosotros atacaremos, por eso te necesitamos en la reunión de mañana"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque eres el que mas conoce a Ganondorf y a sus generales y también porque desde ahora será un general del ejercito Hylian". Link quedo con la boca abierta ante las palabras del rey.

"Mi señor yo"

El rey no dejo terminar a Link "Escucha, sé que es repentino, pero como hijo de Rye tu familia tiene asegurado un puesto importante en el ejercito, quizás no existe el entrenamiento de caballero, el cual es necesario para tener un rango, pero tus habilidades y actos son superiores a cualquier instrucción, por eso desde mañana serás un general mas del ejercito". Dijo el rey mientras dejaba a Link pensando.

"Un general del ejercito de Hyrule". Sonrió Link "Ni siquiera sé que es ser un general". Dijo con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la habitación de Zelda, después de todo le debía un día de diversión.


	13. Capitulo XIII La Misión

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Capitulo XIII La Mision**

Link se levanto temprano al día siguiente, después de todo debía ser presentado como un nuevo General del ejercito.

Al llegar al lugar requerido todos los soldados esperaban con impaciencia para ver a su nuevo general.

"Bueno, aquí les presento al nuevo general del ejercito Hylian y héroe del pueblo Link Katar". Menciono el general Kyle con una sonrisa.

Link se presento un poco incomodo, toda su vida solo había sido Link, y ahora tenia un apellido, esto era algo totalmente nuevo para el "Hola, espero que nos llevemos bien". Menciono un poco avergonzado Link.

Al instante algunos soldados comenzaron a reírse "¡Como se atreven a reírse de su general!". Regaño el general Miles furioso.

Los soldados pidieron disculpas, para luego proceder a los entrenamientos matutinos, al cabo de unas horas todos fueron despedidos.

"Vaya que día". Murmuraba Link "Creo que hice el ridículo"

"No lo creo". Dijo una sonriente Nadia "Lo hiciste genial"

Link sonrió a las palabras de su amiga "Gracias"

"Ya sabes para eso estoy". Contesto la joven.

Los jóvenes siguieron caminando con un cómodo silencio.

"¡Aquí están!". Grito Hans al ver a los dos chicos.

"¿Qué sucede?". Pregunto Link.

"La reunión ya va a empezar y ustedes deben ir allí"

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al salón militar, allí estaban los generales, príncipes, reyes y comandantes del ejercito Hylian junto con algunos ministros.

Zelda al ver a Link entrar junto con Nadia sintió un gran pesar en su corazón.

"Es una vergüenza para un general llegar a esta hora". Menciono con disgusto el ministro Solís.

"No importa, solo fueron unos minutos". Contesto Zelda.

"Princesa no puede ser tan blanda por la irresponsabilidad de un general". Contesto el ministro Solís.

Zelda estaba por contestar, pero fue detenida por su padre "Ya basta". Dijo el rey "El ministro tiene razón, pero Zelda también, espero que no vuelva a suceder Link". Dijo el rey con una sonrisa.

Link asintió con la cabeza luego de tomar asiento, en verdad se sentía como una pequeña hormiga rodeado de gigantes.

"Bueno vamos al grano". Dijo el Rey Nohansen.

"Si señor". Contesto el general Kyle" Como sabemos Ganondorf a retirado sus fuerzas hasta Gerudo, no sabemos lo que exactamente esta haciendo allí, pero lo mas probable es que este fortaleciendo a su ejercito, por lo que hemos decididos enviar espías para ver sus próximos movimientos.

Todos en el salón quedaron en silencio meditando las palabras del general.

"¿Debe ser alguien de grandes habilidades?". Murmuro el rey Marth.

"Si, los generales y guardias personales de Ganondorf no son una cosa que cualquier soldado puedo enfrentar". Respondió el General Roa.

"Alguien con un valor y fuerza extraordinaria, que sepa como manejarse en una situación de riesgo". Murmuro por otro lado el primer ministro Lois.

Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron de par en par, ella no sabia los pensamientos de esos nobles, pero inconsciente o conscientemente estaban nombrando a Link.

"Yo iré". Dijo Link levantándose de una silla, Zelda ya tenia prevista que esto pasaría.

"No creo que pueda, usted ahora es un general, no un soldado, debe permanecer en este lugar". Dijo Zelda tratando de evitar que Link fuera a una misión muy arriesgada.

"La princesa tiene razón". Dijo el rey, él quería proteger la vida de Link sobre cualquier cosa.

"No se preocupen, aun no estoy muy acostumbrado a mi puesto y siento que el ejercito tampoco esta acostumbrado a mi". Contesto Link "Además si yo voy creo que puedo incluso debilitar un poco las tropas de Ganondorf"

Esas palabras, la misión de espionaje, un tiempo de guerra, todo le resultaba terroríficamente igual al rey Nohansen, casi podía saber lo que Link diría a continuación.

"Yo creo en mi propia fuerza, y si las diosas lo quieren podre ayudar mas a Hyrule de esta manera". Dijo finalmente Link.

Nohansen podía sentir como gotas de sudor corría por su cara, era la segunda vez que oía esas mismas palabras.

**Flash Back**

_En el salón del ejército Hylian una importante reunión se llevaba a cabo._

_"Así que los Gerudos si nos atacan". Murmuro el joven rey Nohansen ante el reporte del escuadrón Sky._

_"Si". Contesto Rye, comandante de Sky._

_"Esto es malo, si tanto los Gerudos y Gorons nos atacan Hyrule estará en problemas". Murmuro el general Garren._

_"Tengo una idea, que tal si voy con mis hombres y espiamos a los Gorons". Ofreció Rye._

_"¿Espiarlos?". Pregunto Nohansen._

_"¿No es peligroso?". Pregunto el general Kyle "Los Gorons son criaturas peligrosas"_

_"Si, si voy con mis hombres incluso puedo debilitar sus fuerzas". Rye tomo una pausa "Yo creo en mi propia fuerza y en la de mis hombres, y si las diosas lo quieren podre ayudar mas a Hyrule de esta manera". Respondió Rye muy seguro de sus palabras, sin saber que ese era el inicio de la catástrofe._

**Final Flash Back**

"Entonces ¿que dicen?". Pregunto Link.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo". Dijo el general Roa.

"Yo también". Dijo el rey Marth.

Los demás generales y ministros apoyaron a Link.

"Es una buena idea, pero me parece un poco arriesgado". Dijo el rey Nohansen.

"Si solo va una persona lo es". Dijo Rox.

"¿Qué dices?". Pregunto Roy.

"Si el general Link va solo será muy peligroso, a pesar de sus habilidades el numero de enemigos será fatal, por lo que propongo que den su autorización para que yo pueda acompañarlo". Dijo firmemente Rox.

El rey no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la misma historia escrita dos veces, pero esta vez escrita por los hijos de los héroes de Hyrule.

"Yo también voy, los tres nos conocemos y podemos hacer grandes cosas juntos". Dijo con una sonrisa Hans.

"Estoy de acuerdo". Dijo Ike "Si estos tres muchachos van todo será mas fácil y seguro.

Nadia se paro de golpe "¡Yo quiero ir, esto me servirá para mi entrenamiento!". Dijo la muchacha.

"Hija". Susurro el general Roa.

"¡Por favor dejadme ir!". Suplico la chica.

"Pero Nadia, esto es muy peligroso". Respondió Link.

"¿Peligroso?". Pregunto Nadia "No lo creo, mas peligroso fue cuando te colaste en la casa de la familia mas rica de Catalia, cuando te atrapo la hija del dueño y…". Nadia no alcanzo a terminar ya que Link le tapo la boca.

"¡Si, ella puede ir!". Dijo rápidamente Link totalmente avergonzado.

Zelda estaba un poco intrigada, esa historia tendría que ser escuchada algún día.

"Bien entonces esta decidido". Dijo el general Kyle levantando la sesión.

Mientras las personas salían Link caminaba con su cara totalmente roja.

"Entonces ¿Qué te hizo la hija del dueño de esa casa?". Pregunto Zelda.

Link se puso como tomate "Bue..bue..bueno…ella me ato a su cama…". Link guardo un poco de silencio "No quiero recordarlo, pero si no fuera por Nadia no estaría aquí"

Zelda aun tenia dudas "Me tendrás que contar toda la historia cuando vuelvas"

Link sonrió "Si, lo hare"

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

"Link ¿Recuerdas tu promesa?". Pregunto Zelda.

"Si"

"Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?". Pregunto Zelda impaciente.

Link no alcanzo a responder ya que Zelda comenzó a correr.

"Iré a preparar una canasta con comida así que espera". Dijo Zelda mientras dejaba a Link en la entrada del castillo.

Mientras Zelda volvía de vuelta con la canasta meditaba en la futura misión de Link.

_"¿Qué pasaría si no vuelve? ¿Qué pasaría si nunca lo vuelvo a ver? Temo por su vida". _Pensaba la princesa, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por Roy.

"Princesa". Llamo el príncipe.

Zelda se detuvo al instante "¿Qué sucede?"

"Bueno yo quería invitarla al lago Hylia de nuevo". Dijo Roy sonriendo.

"Lo siento". Se disculpo Zelda "Pero ahora mismo voy para allá con mi cita". La cara de Roy se transfiguro.

"¿Con su cita?". Pregunto con una voz celosa.

"Si". Contesto sonriendo Zelda.

"Y ¿Se podría saber quien es?". Pregunto Roy aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

"Link". Dijo Zelda simplemente.

Roy sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento "¿Por qué con el y no conmigo?"

Zelda guardo silencio un poco antes de contestar "Porque yo quiero pasar mi tiempo con el". Contesto Zelda para luego dejar a Roy solo en el pasillo.

"Vamos". Dijo Zelda sonriendo, al instante Link la subió a Epona y luego cabalgo hacia el lago Hylia.

Al llegar allí Zelda estiro una manta y se sentó mientras ponía la comida, Link por su parte intentaba pescar un gran pez.

"Vamos". Decía Link mientras jalaba a un pez con fuerza.

Zelda al ver esto se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y empujo a Link al lago.

"¡Mierda!". Grito Link empapado de agua.

Zelda por su parte solo sacaba unas grandes carcajadas, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Link la agarro del brazo y la lanzo al agua.

"¡Link!". Grito furiosa Zelda.

Link comenzó a lanzarle agua a Zelda mientras los dos reían fuertemente.

Al cabo de un rato los dos salieron del agua y se sentaron en el manto.

"Fue divertido". Dijo Link sonriendo.

"Si, me recordó cuando éramos niños". Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.

Link miraba lo hermosa que era Zelda, pero de pronto recordó algo "Toma, te pertenece". Dijo Link mientras mostraba la ocarina del tiempo.

Zelda puso sus manos sobre las de Link y sonrió "No, ahora es tuya". Link quedo impresionado por las palabras de Zelda "Esto es una muestra de nuestra unión". Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa "_Luego será un anillo el símbolo de nuestra unión". _Pensó sonrojada la princesa.

Link sonrió ante las palabras de Zelda, para el ella era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto antes y ahora que le había regalado su ocarina sentía que llevaba una parte de ella a todo lugar.

"Link". Susurro Zelda.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Tengo miedo"

"¿De que?"

"De tu misión, temo que no vuelvas con vida"

Link miro un segundo a Zelda antes de contestar "Zelda, no debes temer recuerda quien soy".

Zelda sonrió "El héroe del tiempo"

"Si, me he enfrentado a esto antes, incluso a los generales también, cuando Ganondorf dominaba Hyrule tuve que luchar con ellos, por lo que se cual es el poder de cada uno, y ahora yo soy mas fuerte que antes, además que no voy solo"

La sonrisa de Zelda desapareció al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Link, había olvidado por completo que Nadia iría con el, ahora tenia mas miedo, ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoran por estar siempre juntos? ¿Qué pasaría con ella?, Zelda sabia que debía asegurar el amor de Link antes de que partiera de sus brazos de nuevo.

"Link". Dijo Zelda "Yo quiero hacerte una petición"

"Cualquier cosa"

"Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre". Dijo Zelda mientras agachaba la cabeza.

"Claro, siempre te seguiré, te protegeré para toma mi vida". Dijo Link mientras levantaba un puño.

Zelda sonrió ante las palabras de Link, acerco sus manos a las de él y las tomo para luego dirigirlas a su pecho "No, eso no es lo que quiero decir"

"¿Cómo?". Pregunto Link intrigado.

"No quiero que me sigas, quiero que estés a mi lado"

Link se sonrojo ante las palabras de Zelda "Eso….yo". Link no podía pronunciar las palabras.

"Si, Link". Dijo Zelda mientras lo miraba a los ojos "No quiero que seas solo mi amigo o mi protector". Zelda guardo un poco de silencio mientras se sonrojaba de ante mano sabiendo bien lo que iba a decir a continuación "quiero que seas". Zelda estiro su mano y toco la mejilla de Link "mi amante". Acaricio su rostro "mi novio". Su mano se deslizaba por la mandíbula de Link "mi esposo". La mano de Zelda acariciaba el cabello de Link "Mi rey". Dijo Zelda en un susurro mientras acerco su rostro al de Link.

"Zelda". Susurro Link mientras acercaba su rostro al de su amiga de la infancia.

Zelda cerró los ojos y con un pequeño empujón corto la distancia con los labios de Link.

Link estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar, esta era la primera vez que besaba a una chica.

Zelda, al darse cuenta de que Link apenas reaccionaba procedió a llevar el control del beso, lo que hizo al cabo de unos segundos que Link la siguiera en un ritmo tímido, pero dulce.

Luego de unos minutos los dos se separaron, estaban igual de rojos ya que habían dado su primer beso.

"Entonces ¿Qué dices?". Pregunto Zelda con una sonrisa.

Link se quedo pensativo "¿Y si no lo aprueban?". Murmuro Link con tristeza.

"No, te preocupes por eso, el otro día escuche decir a mi padre que no le importaba, además tu eres un héroe y un general, el pueblo te amara". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pero si el pueblo poco sabe de mi, Zelda, yo nunca seré lo que fui". Los ojos de Link mostraban un gran dolor.

Zelda sonrió, ella sabía que su padre estaría contento al saber que ella se casaría con el hijo de su mejor amigo, estaba segura de que incluso eso era lo que él quería.

"Zelda, yo solo soy un campesino que llego a lo mas alto de golpe, un usurpador como muchos dicen, poco es lo que te puedo ofrecer y tu mereces algo mejor que esto". Zelda frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Link.

"Bueno ¿Quieres o no?". Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Link sonrió tiernamente, la mayoría de las veces Zelda se mostraba serena y una mujer sabia, pero solo cuando estaban solos mostraba su verdadera faceta "Claro que si, claro que quiero, eso me haría muy feliz". Dijo mientras se acercó para besar a Zelda.

Zelda de inmediato se acercó también y se dieron un beso mas apasionado que el anterior. Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Zelda, su amado había vuelto y le había correspondido, era lo mejor que podía pasar.

Luego de separarse Zelda miro con amor a Link "Entonces si tu me amas y yo lo hago nada de lo demás importa". Dijo en un susurro antes de besar a Link de nuevo.

Luego de un rato se volvieron a separar a causa del aire "Pero debemos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que Ganondorf sea derrotado". Dijo Link.

Zelda asintió inmediatamente, sabia que aun era una época peligrosa, mientras Ganondorf estuviera suelto no se podía traer una noticia de esta índole.

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron antes de comer, luego de un rico almuerzo decidieron que debían volver al palacio.

Cuando Zelda bajo de Epona pudo ver a Malón, de inmediato se acercó a ella con un rostro lleno de felicidad, mientras que Link se dirigía a su habitación.

"Princesa". Saludo Malón.

"Hola Malón". Respondió Zelda.

"Veo que estas feliz". Dijo Malón.

"Bueno, no existe motivo en este día para que este triste". Contesto Zelda con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Zelda se acercó al oído de Malón "Link regreso"

La chica soltó un chillido de impresión "¡¿Enserio?!". Ella poco sabia de lo que ocurría dentro del castillo y solo había escuchado el rumor de que un joven héroe había salvado su patria

"Si, además eso no todo". Se volvió a acerca "Es mi novio"

Malón comenzó a saltar de alegría "¡Que bien por usted princesa, eso me hace muy feliz!"

Zelda sonreía al ver a su amiga tan feliz "Pero no puede saberlo nadie, anunciaremos nuestro compromiso después de terminar con Ganondorf". Dijo Zelda muy despacio.

"Entiendo, soy una tumba". Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Las dos muchachas seguían conversando felizmente, Zelda le contaba a Malón cada cosa que había pasado, ya que hace un tiempo que no se veían.

Desde lejos Roy miraba como Zelda llegaba a saltar de alegría.

"Esto me trae mala espina". Susurraba Roy.

"Mmm, yo lo veo como una oportunidad". Dijo Ike.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque el héroe se va, entonces la princesa quedara sola". Dijo sonriendo Ike.

"Tienes razón, entonces yo tendré mi oportunidad"

"Así se habla". Dijo Ike con una sonrisa.

Los dos príncipes comenzaron a reír.

Link estaba en su cuarto meditando lo que había acontecido ese día.

"No puedo creerlo". Murmuro Link mientras tocaba sus labios, los cuales solo hace unas horas habían sido besados por Zelda.

"Nunca imagine que ella me amara, digo, si sabia que ella lo hacia en el futuro, pero en esta época nunca espere de que ella se volviera a enamorar de mi". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Link!". Un grito saco a Link de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué sucede?". Link miro a todos lados, pero no vio nada.

"¡Estúpido, mira hacia arriba!". Grito la pequeña hada.

"¡Navi, que rayos haces aquí!". Dijo Link enojado.

"Ya termine de dar mi reporte al árbol Deku". Contesto la hada.

Link recordó ese nombre, si había algo que le dolía fue que nunca pudo salvar al árbol Deku, cuando había vuelto en el tiempo ya era demasiado tarde, Ganondorf ya había hecho de las suyas.

"¿Cómo esta el?". Pregunto Link, poco sabia de este nuevo árbol Deku el cual nació de una de las semillas del anterior, gracias a Link el pasado había sido cambiado, por lo que el retoño del árbol Deku pudo crecer sin la influencia del fantasma de Ganondorf.

"Esta bien, esta creciendo fuerte y sano". Dijo el hada.

"Pensé que te quedarías en el bosque"

"¿Ya quieres deshacerte de mi?"

"No"

"Entonces deberías estar feliz". Dijo el hada enojada.

"Claro que lo estoy, es solo que pensaba que una vez que volviéramos nada te ataría a mi"

"Idiota, ¿Crees que cometería el mismo error 2 veces?"

"Quien sabe con lo torpe que eres".

Navi se lanzo a golpear la cabeza de Link, aunque ya era de noche y todo estaba silencioso, la habitación de Link estaba llena de risas y ruido hasta que por fin se calmo y entonces el lugar se volvió silencioso.

Eran las 5 de la mañana del día siguiente, Link se colocaba su típico traje verde, su mirada aun era despreocupada.

"Espero poder hacer algo por mi país". Murmuraba Link mientras salía de su habitación.

Afuera, a las puertas del castillo esperaban Hans, Rox y Nadia, todos arriba de sus caballos.

"Llegas tarde". Dijo enojado Rox.

"Lo siento, es que Navi no me dejo dormir"

"Si, échame la culpa". Dijo Navi furiosa.

Nadia sonría al ver como el dúo discutía.

"Bien, es hora de partir". Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

"Si". Contesto Hans.

Los cuatro caballos comenzaron a alejarse del castillo, Link dio una ultima mirada hacia atrás, sus ojos se posaron en la ventana de la habitación de Zelda, allí pudo ver como la somnolienta princesa alzaba las manos en símbolo de despedida.

"Esta Zelda, levantarse a estas horas solo para esto, apuesto que aun esta dormida". Murmuro Link despacio mientras levantaba la mano también, para luego dar orden a Epona para galopar velozmente a fuera de la ciudadela.

Llevaban 6 horas cabalgando hacia el valle Gerudo, normalmente serian unas 3 horas, pero como ahora se encontraban en la ciudadela norte el viaje era mas largo.

"¿Cuanto falta?". Pregunto Nadia.

"Solo unos minutos". Contesto Rox.

"Entonces ¿Cómo no se ve nada?"

"Es que las montañas tapan la visión, por lo que una vez que crucemos el sendero llegaremos a la fortaleza Gerudo". Respondió Hans.

"Ya veo". Murmuro Nadia.

Luego de una media hora más de viaje por fin pudieron ver la gran fortaleza Gerudo.

"¡Por fin llegamos!". Dijo Hans.

"¡Baja la voz imbécil que nos oirán". Dijo Navi.

"Lo siento". Hans bajo la voz.

Los guerreros bajaron de sus caballos y los escondieron en un lugar seguro.

"Entonces ¿Cómo entramos?". Pregunto Nadia.

"Teletransportandose Rox podría noquear a los guardias y abrir la puerta". Comento Hans.

Rox al instante estuvo de acuerdo, pero al intentar hacerlo algo lo rechazo.

"¿Qué sucede?". Pregunto Link.

"Hay una barrera, deben ser esas brujas". Respondió Rox.

"¿Qué hacemos?". Pregunto Nadia.

"Yo lo hare, por suerte este lugar esta lleno de arena". Dijo sonriendo Hans.

"¿y que hay con eso?". Pregunto Nadia.

"Ya lo veras". Comento Link.

Al instante le cuerpo de Hans se volvió uno con la arena del piso, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en el otro lado de la puerta.

"Bien ahora solo queda esperar". Dijo Link.

Hans comenzó a moverse rápidamente, en unos minutos había noqueado a los dos guardias de la puerta.

"Listo". Dijo Hans.

Los guerreros entraron a la fortaleza.

"Bueno debemos dividirnos". Dijo Navi.

"¿Eso no es peligroso?". Comento Nadia.

"Si, pero andar juntos nos hace mas fáciles de encontrar". Dijo con sabiduría el hada.

"Entonces yo voy con Hans y Nadia con Link". Comento Rox.

"Si, cumplan su misión, debemos saber todo sobre el ejercito enemigo". Dijo Link.

"Si". Dijeron los guerreros al momento de separarse.

Los dos grupos se mezclaban entre la sombra de la fortaleza, tenían una misión, y esta era vital para Hyrule.


	14. Capitulo XIV El poder de los Generales

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Capitulo XIV El poder de los Generales**

Rox se movía ágilmente entre las sombras que había en fortaleza, por otro lado Hans tenía mayores problemas.

"Con mas cuidado". Regaño Rox a Hans.

"Calla, que no soy un ninja como tu". Gruñía Hans.

Los dos guerreros estaban escondidos detrás de unas cajas llenas de armas.

"Estas Gerudo están bien preparadas". Susurraba Hans.

"Podríamos sabotear un poco estas cosas". Sugirió Rox.

Hans sonrió ante la propuesta de Rox, si disminuían sus armas seria una gran ventaja para el ejercito Hylia.

"¿Sabes de Explosivos?". Pregunto Hans.

"Si, en mi viaje aprendí un poco". Contesto Rox.

Rox comienza a colocar unas pequeñas bombas en las cajas de armas.

"Bien debemos hacer esto en las demás". Dice Hans.

"Si, vamos"

Los dos guerreros comienzan a moverse entre las sombras, las Gerudo no sospechaban nada de lo que ocurría.

Luego de un rato la mayoría de las cajas con armas Gerudo tenían pequeñas bombas.

"¿Ahora que hacemos?". Pregunto Hans.

"Debemos seguir investigando, puede". Rox no alcanzo a terminar, rápidamente agarro a Hans de un brazo y se escondieron dentro de una caja de armas.

Dentro de la caja podían escuchar unos pasos y algunas personas hablando.

"El amo quiere que estén listos los preparativos para despertar el tridente a su 100 % de poder". Dijo una voz.

"Si, llego la hora de que muestre su verdadera fuerza". Contesto otra voz.

Las dos personas desconocidas siguieron caminando hasta que su voz ya no se podía oír, por otro lado Hans salió de golpe de su escondite.

"¿Qué haces?". Pregunto Rox.

"Debemos seguirlos, esos bastardos hablaron algo sobre el tridente del poder, si lo seguimos podemos hacernos con el". Respondió Hans rápidamente mientras intentaba seguir a los hombres.

"Este idiota". Susurro Rox antes de seguir a Hans.

En otro lugar Link y Nadia iban avanzando lentamente mientras ya habían acabado con unos cuantos guardias ya que Link no era el tipo más silencioso a la hora de actuar.

"Si seguimos así de seguro nos atraparan". Decía enojada Nadia.

"Lo se y lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitar hacer ruido". Respondió Link con la cabeza agachada.

Nadia miro a Link y sonrió "Eres único"

Link sonrió "¿Tu crees?"

De pronto el momento de paz desaparecio al instane, unas voces hicieron eco en el lugar donde estaban.

"¿Entonces que haremos?". Pregunto una voz.

"Es simple, caballeros en 2 días invadiremos Hyrule con toda nuestra fuerza". Respondió la voz inconfundible de Ganondorf.

"¿Iremos con todo?". Pregunto una tercera voz.

"Si, Hyrule debe creer que nos tomaran meses recuperarnos, pero ellos no saben que teníamos tropas escondidas y de que el tridente del poder puede restablecernos en un par de días". Respondió Ganondorf.

"¿Entonces ya no debo permanecer escondido?". Una cuarta voz hablo.

"No Randon, ya no es necesario, tu y tu tropas avanzaremos contra Hyrule junto con el resto de nuestro ejercito, será un golpe sorpresa, atacaremos al amanecer". Respondió Ganondorf.

"¿Pero que pasara si nos descubren? no creo que será buena idea acampar toda la noche". La segunda voz hablo.

"Ya lo solucionamos, marcharemos toda la noche, para así llegar a la madrugada a la ciudadela, así ellos no sabrán donde estamos". Respondió Ganondorf.

"¿Pero eso no cansara a los soldados?". Pregunto la primera voz.

"No, solo a las Gerudo, los demás no se cansaran después de todo son criaturas del infierno echas para matar". Dijo sonriendo Ganondorf.

"Esto es malo". Susurro Link.

"Si, con que planean un ataque sorpresa, aun no sabemos cuan grande es su ejercito". Respondió Nadia.

"Nuestros hombres están cansados, todos pensábamos que le tomaría mas tiempo restablecerse"

"Si, pero vimos que no es así". Replico Nadia "Ahora ¿Qué haremos?"

Link guardo silencio por unos segundos "Debemos ver cuantas tropas son y algunas estrategias de combate"

"Si, tiene". Nadia no alcanzo a terminar ya que la reunión aun seguía.

"¿Entonces como los acabamos? debemos tener en cuenta que entre sus soldados hay gente especial". Dijo Ganondorf.

Los generales guardaron silencio.

"Nosotros mismos acabaremos con ellos". Dijo la voz inconfundible de Alone, no se había escuchado en toda la reunión.

"¿Seguro?". Pregunto Ganondorf.

"Si, ellos no son los suficientemente fuertes". Contesto Alone.

"Aun así tienen cualidades raras". Murmuro la voz de Williams.

"Si, pero analícemelos". Contesto Alone "Están los príncipes de Altea, Roy y Ike, los dos controlan el elemento fuego en sus espadas, pero Ike es mas habilidoso"

"Mmm, si también esta Marth, él es muy hábil con su espada, incluso se dice que su hoja es legendaria". Agrego Williams.

"Si, también están los dos chicos, Hans y Rox". Agrego Ganondorf.

"Uno es un hábil Sheikah, mientras que el otro es una adepto experto del clan Maxwell". Agrego Williams.

"Creo que esos serán los mayores problemas". Dijo Alone.

"Pero no hay que olvidarse de la chica esa, la hija del General de Labrynna". Murmuro Randon.

"Si, ella junto a ese chico". Susurro Ganondorf "Creo que se llamaba Link"

"Aun no sabemos las habilidades de esos dos". Agrego Williams.

"Yo me encargo de el". Dijo una voz no escuchada antes.

Los pelos de Link se pararon al escuchar la voz.

"¿Estas seguro? Es extraño que te fijes en un enemigo". Respondió Alone.

"Si maestro, ya he peleado con el, su nivel es alto, pero sé que aun esconde algo". Murmuro la voz.

"Entonces lo dejamos en tus manos Félix". Contesto Ganondorf.

"Si, señor"

"Bien, ahora quedan los demás". Dijo Randon.

"Yo me encargo de Hans". Dijo Alone.

"Bien, entonces yo de Rox". Respondió sonriendo Williams.

"Vaya mierda, me dejan a los príncipes a mi". Dijo Randon enojado.

"Esta decidido, cada uno de ustedes cortara las esperanzas de Hyrule". Dijo victorioso Ganondorf.

Link estaba sorprendió "Esto es malo"

Nadia escucho a Link y lo miro "¿Qué sucede?"

"Félix es muy poderoso, será difícil vencerlo y sobretodo en campo de batalla abierto"

Nadia se sorprendió por las palabras de Link, el nunca sentía temor por un enemigo "¿Lo vencerás?"

Link miro a Nadia "No lo se". Dijo en un susurro.

Nadia se asusto ante las palabras de Link.

"Entonces la cosa queda así: Yo dirigiré el ataque, por los lados irán Sasuke y Williams comandando sus tropas, por detrás irán Randon y Félix, juntos acabaremos a Hyrule". Luego de las palabras de Ganondorf la sesión se levanto.

Link y Nadia salieron silenciosamente, Nadia aun estaba preocupada por Link, el nunca mostraba temor y ahora ella temía por la vida de él.

Luego de salir silenciosamente de la sala de reuniones los guerreros procedían a escapar y a reunirse en el lugar señalado, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Félix esperándolos allí.

"Nos volvemos a ver". Dijo acercándose Félix.

Link retrocedió instintivamente "Si, eso parece"

Nadia no sabia que hacer, podía sentir la presión entre los dos guerreros.

"¿Tu me sentiste?". Pregunto finalmente Link.

"Si". Contesto Félix.

"Entonces ¿por qué no me atacaste?"

"Porque no era necesario, sé que escuchaste nuestro plan, pero no saldrás vivo de este lugar". Contesto Félix.

Link saco su espada y su escudo "Quédate atrás Nadia". Dijo Link.

Nadia se molesto al instante "¿Crees que soy un estorbo?"

"No Nadia, pero este tipo es mas fuerte que cualquier otro que nos hemos enfrentado antes"

Nadia hizo un puchero "Yo soy una guerrera, no me menosprecies"

Link miro a Nadia, al instante supo que nada la haría retroceder "Como quieras, pero ten cuidado"

Nadia sonrió "Claro"

Félix se lanzo hacia Link a una alta velocidad, Link apenas pudo reacción esquivando el ataque, en ese instante Nadia salto por el lado dando un corte con su espada hacia la cabeza de Félix, el cual solo movió su cuello hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, rápidamente Link volvió al ataque dando un ataque giratorio, el cual Félix alcanzo a Bloquear con su espada, Nadia aprovecho ese instante para mandar un corte en el costado de Félix, pero un pico de tierra se levanto deteniendo el ataque.

"¡Rayos!". Se quejo Nadia.

Félix con su fuerza alejo a Link para luego atacar a Nadia la cual logro con suerte esquivar el corte, pero rápidamente recibió una patada en su estomago lo que la mando a rodar por el piso.

"¡Nadia!". Grito Link.

Rápidamente Félix dio un ataque giratorio el cual bloqueo Link con su escudo, luego de eso los dos guerreros se miraron a los ojos mientras cada uno ejercía fuerza por su lado.

De pronto Nadia apareció detrás de Félix lanzando un ataque con salto, el cual Félix logro esquivar girando por la tierra mientras que Link intentaba cortarlo en el piso.

Félix se levanto los tres guerreros se miraron a los ojos.

"Son Fuertes". Menciono Félix.

"Tu lo eres mas". Respondió Link.

"Dejémonos de juegos". Menciono Nadia.

"Si, tienes razón". Dijo Félix mientras una aura oscura emanaba de el "Es hora de pelear en serio"

Una gran explosión sorprendió a Hans y a Rox los cuales habían logrado camuflarse hasta el lugar donde estaba el tridente del poder.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?". Pregunto Hans.

"No lo se, pero me da mala espina". Comento Rox.

Los dos guerreros siguieron avanzando hasta que entraron a la gran habitación donde se encontraba el tridente del poder.

"Bien solo debemos deshacernos de el". Comento Hans sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la arma, pero cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros una lanza hecha de rayos le detuvo.

"Miren a quien tenemos aquí". La voz sonriente de Williams se escucho, mientras aparecía Alone a un lado del tridente.

"Sabia que era demasiado fácil". Murmuro Rox.

Hans se coloco lentamente al frente de Alone, mientras que Rox se colocaba frente a Williams.

"Bien, parece que los chicos piensan igual que nosotros". Dijo sonriendo Williams.

Alone quedo en silencio, solo miro lentamente a Hans el cual saco su espada de su espalda.

"Hans, debemos tener cuidado". Susurro Rox mientras sacaba dos Kunais Sheikah.

"Ya lo se Rox". Dijo Hans mientras se colocaba en pose de batalla.

Sin decir una palabra Alone se lanzo hacia Hans a una rápida velocidad, Hans lanzo un corte horizontal hacia el frente, pero Alone salto por encima de el apareciendo a su espalda, en un rápido movimiento de giro, Alone saca su espada y se prepara para cortar la espalda descubierta de Hans, pero este rápidamente coloca su espada por detrás, bloqueado el ataque de Alone.

Williams miraba embobado lo que acababa de ocurrir "Estos tíos van enserio". Apenas dijo esas palabras estiro su cuello hacia atrás evitando un corte en la garganta por parte de Rox, luego rápidamente dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando el segundo corte del otro Kunai de Rox.

Rox por su parte no se detuvo allí, si no que rápidamente desapareció apareciendo detrás de Williams, pero este bloqueo las dos cuchillas gracias a su gran cimitarra.

En el otro lado de la habitación los dos guerreros corrian uno al lado de otro, teniendo cada cierto tiempo unos cuantos choques con sus espadas.

De pronto Alone salto hacia Hans, el cual hizo lo mismo, en un destello producido por espadas al chocar se pudo divisar un pequeño corte en el rostro de Hans, mientras que Alone tenia un corte en la frente por arriba de la ceja.

"Eres bueno". Dijo Alone.

"Tu también, eres unos de los pocos rivales a los que les temo". Dijo Hans.

Alone solo miro al chico en frente de el "Lanza relámpago". De pronto una lanza hecha de rayos apareció en la mano desocupada de Alone.

"¿Qué es eso?". Hans no tuvo la respuesta que esperaba ya que Alone se lanza a atacar con su katana y su lanza, Hans estaba en problemas.

"Mierda". Murmuraba Hans.

El combate iba a una altísima velocidad, Hans intentaba defenderse de los ataques que venían por sus dos lados, pero era difícil, siempre que sus espadas se encontraban salía con una que otra herida.

Alone en un rápido movimiento inmovilizo con su lanza la espada de Hans y luego con una patada lo mando contra una muralla.

Hans se levantaba a penas, Alone era demasiado fuerte.

Alone se acercó lentamente hacia Hans, el cual pudo ver algo raro en los ojos de este.

"¿Qué les pasa a tus ojos?". Pregunto Hans

"Es mi Sharingan". Respondió secamente Alone "Debes estar orgulloso, han pasado años que no lo he usado, en este día no morirás por el guerrero desconocido Alone, sino por el guerrero vengador, Sasuke Uchiha". Revelo Sasuke.

Hans estaba impresionado "Con que eres de ese clan, ahora lo entiendo, tu Sharingan te ayuda a ver los movimientos de los demás de una forma más lenta". Respondió Hans mientras se ponía de pie.

"Veo que conoces a los Uchiha, me parece bien". Dijo Sasuke mientras corría hacia Hans.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo". Dijo Hans mientras corría hacia Sasuke, una gran explosión se vio en el lugar, Rox estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra Williams mientras eso ocurría.

"¡No te distraigas!". Grito Williams en un ataque contra Rox, pero este rápidamente salto hacia atrás y…

"Técnica Sheikah, Aliento de Fuego". Como la respiración de un dragón el aliento de Rox quemo los brazos de Williams el cual no se esperaba ese ataque.

"No sabia que tenias trucos debajo de la manga". Dijo Williams enojado.

"¿Tienes miedo?". Pregunto Rox.

"¡Claro que no!". Contesto Williams mientras se arrojaba contra Rox.

Era una batalla de poderes distintos, era la velocidad de Rox contra la fuerza de Williams.

Williams en una rápido movimiento blandió su espada produciendo una especie de ráfaga la cual corto le pierna de Rox.

"¡Que rayos!". Gruño Rox mientras veía su pierna herida.

"¡Ja ja ja ja , que te pareció mi viento cortante". Dijo alegremente Williams, antes de sacudir su espada nuevamente, otra ráfaga apareció, como la pierna de Rox estaba herida no tuvo otra opción que Teletransportandose, apareciendo detrás de Williams mientras apuntaba con sus dos manos.

"¡Piroclasto!". Grito Rox, al instante un rayo de fuego lava salió de sus manos el cual le dio de lleno a Williams.

El ataque atravesó el cuerpo de Williams, Rox se acercó lentamente hacia el cadáver inerte.

"Se acabó por". Rox no alcanzo a terminar ya que de manera misteriosa Williams levanto su brazo dándole un profundo corte a Rox en el pecho, Rox no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que retroceder mientras se tocaba la profunda herida.

"¡No puede ser!". Se lamento Rox.

Williams por su parte se levanto sonriendo "Idiota, crees que Ganondorf me tendría en sus tropas por nada, cada uno es especial y esta es mi habilidad, la inmortalidad". Dijo mientras corría y pateaba en el costado a Rox, el cual grito de dolor mientras rodaba por el suelo.

"Ahora perece". Dijo Williams mientras sus ojos se ponían dorados como el oro.

Zelda estaba en su habitación moviéndose de una lado para otro, estaba muy preocupada por sus amigos.

"¿Cómo estarán?". Se preguntaba así mismo la princesa de Hyrule.

Había estado desde la mañana preocupada por la condición de sus amigos, se habían ido demasiado temprano, pero con algo de suerte los había visto partir.

Toc Toc Toc

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación de Zelda.

"¿Quién es?". Pregunto la princesa.

"Soy yo Roy". Contesto desde el otro lado de la puerta Roy "¿Puedo pasar?"

Zelda se detuvo a pensarlo un momento "Claro". Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Roy entro a la habitación de Zelda, todo estaba muy ordenado lo que era común para una princesa, a un costado del cuarto se encontraba Zelda sonriendo.

"Hola princesa, vine a visitarla como no apareció en el desayuno ni en el almuerzo". Comento Roy.

"Ah, es que desayune muy temprano hoy y almorcé en mi cuarto". Respondió Zelda.

Roy suspiro de alivio "Menos mal, pensaba que algo le ocurría"

Zelda sonrió ante la preocupación de Roy "Gracias por preocuparse"

"De nada". Respondió Roy "Después de todo me debo preocupar por usted"

Zelda quedo pensando ante la respuesta de Roy "¿Y por qué sería eso?"

"Bueno después de todo pienso pedirle tu mano en matrimonio al rey luego de que todo acabe". Zelda quedo sin palabras, no sabía que decir ante eso.

"¿Y cómo esta tan seguro de que aceptare su propuesta". Respondió finalmente Zelda.

"Bueno, después de todo es su obligación". Roy guardo un poco de silencio "Y también nos llevamos bien". Agrego finalmente.

"Tienes razón, debo casarme pronto". Respondió Zelda "Pero aun mi prometido está por verse"

Roy se puso de todos colores, sabía que con que intenciones Zelda decía eso "¿Y quién más que yo puede ser su prometido?"

"No lo se, pero hay varios hombres en Hyrule para casarme". Respondió Zelda triunfante.

"Tiene razón, pero ninguno es un príncipe, solo le comento princesa". Dijo Roy mientras se acercaba "Recuerde el porque estamos aquí los de Altea, solo piense como nos sentiremos si usted solo nos hizo perder el tiempo con engaños". Dijo finalmente Roy.

Zelda se puso furiosa, ella por fin podía ver la verdadera cara de Roy, no era más que un arrogante príncipe que venía a su cuarto a amenazarla, que ganas tenia de decirle de que ella ya estaba comprometida "Bueno, están aquí por un motivo que ya no tiene importancia, pero también están aquí por la alianza de su abuelo con mi padre". Zelda casi podía sonreír al ver como la expresión de Roy cambio.

"Si, tiene razón, me disculpo por olvidarlo". Dijo Roy.

Rápidamente Roy intento salir del cuarto, pero se detuvo en la puerta "Realmente me disculpo Zelda, pero es que te amo tanto que no se me ocurrió otra cosa". Dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

Zelda quedo impresionada por las palabras de Roy, al parecer, a diferencia de otros pretendientes Roy si la amaba, casi lo sentía por él, pero su corazón ya pertenecía a un hombre y el corazón de ese hombre.

Nadia estaba de rodillas en el suelo, la sangre corría por su sien.

"Esto va mal". Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a cómo iba la batalla.

Link estaba con su traje verde muy destrozado, mientras que al traje de Félix solo le faltaba un brazo.

Los dos guerreros estaban chocando espadas, el escudo de Link estaba tirado muy lejos de donde se inició el combate.

"Maldición". Murmuraba Link, gotas de sangre corrían por sus mejillas, por su cien, por su torso y por sus rodillas, mientras que Félix apenas tenía un herida en un hombro y en una mejilla.

"Ríndete". Con una fuerza impresionante Félix empujo a Link, el cual cayo de golpe al suelo.

"Mierda". Link se levantaba a duras penas.

"Esto acabo". Dijo Félix mientras se acercaba a Link.

Link volvió su cabeza para ver a Nadia, ella estaba demasiado herida para luchar, esto iba mal, Félix estaba luchando enserio, pero aun ni siquiera había usado toda su fuerza.

"Parece que no queda otra". Murmuro Link sonriendo mientras revisaba su bolsa.

Félix se detuvo, quería ver lo que iba a hacer Link ahora.

"En realidad no quiero usarlo, pero desde que la tuve tenía la curiosidad de como seria usarla contra ti". Menciono finalmente Link mientras sacaba la máscara de la Fiera Deidad y la ponía en su rostro.

Una gran cantidad de energía emano de Link, Nadia salió expulsada por una fuerte ráfaga de viento, mientras que Félix apenas se movía, su mirada estaba fija en Link.

Al instante en que Link puso la máscara en su rostro su cabello cambio de color, una armadura gris, junto con un traje azul marino apareció en su cuerpo, sus ojos se pusieron blancos mientras que extraños dibujos aparecieron en su rostro, por último la hoja de su espada cambio a una forma muy particular, muy difícil de describir.

"Así que este es tu verdadero poder". Dijo en un susurro Félix.

Link se puso de pie y su vista se clavó en su enemigo "Si, será mejor que te prepares Félix, porque tu cuerpo recibirá el poder del Dios de la Ira". Dijo mientras a una velocidad inhumana apareció detrás de Félix.

Félix rápidamente intento bloquear el ataque con su espada, pero una fuerte patada en sus costillas lo mando contra una muralla, rompiéndola por completo.

Link no se detuvo allí, aun Félix no se levantaba cuando apareció frente a él, le agarro de un brazo y lo lanzo como una muñeca hacia el centro del lugar.

Félix comenzó a rodar por el suelo, sangre corría de su boca y de su cabeza.

"Es muy fuerte". Félix menciono mientras se ponía de pie, pero para su sorpresa al alzar su mirada vio a Link frente a él con su espada alzada hacia el cielo.

"Que aburrido". Menciono Link mientras descendió la espada contra Félix, la hoja era de tal tamaño que la muerte era segura para el guerrero.

Para sorpresa de Link, una lanza de color oscuro bloqueo su ataque, era una arma de energía pura de color negro, la cual salía de las manos de Félix.

Rápidamente Félix retrocedió, fuertes respiraciones salían de su boca, al parecer se había esforzado demasiado al usar una técnica a tan alta velocidad.

Link sonrió "Vaya, al perecer si me darás pelea"

Félix no respondió, rápidamente se lanzó contra Link con una gran variedad de ataques con su espada, los cuales fueron bloqueados fácilmente por el Héroe.

Al ver que nada funcionaba Félix retrocedió nuevamente, levanto sus manos y apunto a Link.

"Juicio Final". Un gran rayo de energía salió disparada contra Link.

"Esa basura de nuevo". Menciono Link sin entusiasmo, rápidamente levanto su espada y en un simple movimiento partió el poder en dos.

Las dos grandes bolas de energía chocaron contra unos edificios del lugar, Nadia se agarró firme de unas rocas para no salir volando.

"Link". Susurro Nadia, estaba asustada por el poder destructivo de su amigo.

Félix por su parte miraba fijamente a Link, sabía que iba a perder, había usado el Juicio Final para ver el poder de Link y su resultado fue más de lo esperado.

"Veo que no te queda nada". Link agito su espada, con solo eso un poderoso poder cortante se dirigió hacia Félix, el cual tuvo que saltar para evadirlo.

"Eres rápido". Comento Link en el aire por encima de Félix, al parecer mientras Félix saltaba él también lo hizo quedando arriba de él mientras estaban en el aire.

"Rayos". Dijo simplemente Félix, Link por su parte lo golpeó fuertemente en la nuca, mandándolo a tierra.

Mientras Félix rebotaba en la tierra Link apareció al frente y le mando un rodillazo en el estómago mandando a Link contra otra muralla.

"Ahora si se acabó". Dijo Link mientras volvía a alzar la espada contra Félix, el cual estaba demasiado cansado para usar la misma técnica.

La espada descendió, pero nuevamente para sorpresa de Link esta se detuvo, pero no por una técnica si no por las mismas manos de Félix.

"No puede ser". Susurro Link.

Félix que hasta ese minuto estaba con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo alzo su vista, los ojos de Link se abrieron al ver los ojos anaranjados de Félix.

"Despertar". Dijo apenas Link.

Félix con un rápido movimiento aparto la espada de Link para luego levantar la suya y cortar el torso de Link, el cual se alejó al instante.

"Eso fue peligroso". Dijo Link mientras se tocaba su pecho, apenas había rastro de sangre, al parecer la armadura lo había salvado.

Félix se acercó lentamente hacia Link.

"¡Bastardo!". Grito Link enfurecido al ver esa pequeña herida en su cuerpo.

Félix se detuvo y tomo su espada con las dos manos, Link por su parte hizo la misma técnica de antes, pero a diferencia de esa vez Félix la detuvo apenas con su propia espada.

"¡Desgraciado!". Grito enfurecido Link mientras corría contra Félix, un poderoso duelo se llevó a cabo, con cada choque que había entre las espadas una poderosa onda de choque salía la cual despedazaba todo lo que estaba cerca.

Luego de unos minutos de enfrentamiento, Link no tenía ninguna herida, mientras que Félix tenía dos heridas nuevas en sus brazos.

"Son muy poderosos, los dos están en otra dimensión, pero aunque apenas lo logro ver, puedo distinguir una leve diferencia entre Link y Félix". Se decía a si misma Nadia.

En el otro lugar Williams reía a gritos mientras peleaba con Rox, el cual por más cortes que le hacía a su enemigo no sacaba nada, solo se cansaba más y más.

"Golpe de Luz". El puño de Williams se revistió de una luz dorada, rápidamente golpeo el estómago de Rox, el cual retrocedió variaos metros.

"Ah…ah….ah". Con dificultad respiraba Rox.

"Se acabó mocoso". Dijo Williams mientras se acercaba, pero de pronto se detuvo "¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?". La expresión de Williams había cambiado, su mirada se clavó hacia una cierta dirección "¿Quién emana una energía tan poderosa?"

Rox aprovecho la distracción de Williams para aparecer sobre él y en un rápido movimiento corto su brazo por completo.

Williams retrocedió al instante "¿Qué hiciste bastardo?". Dijo con furia.

"No te distraigas, yo soy tu oponente". Contesto simplemente Rox.

"La haz cagado". Dijo Williams mientras que tomaba su brazo del suelo y este se pegaba a su cuerpo.

"No puede ser, ser inmortal no significa que te regeneres así". Dijo sorprendió Rox.

"Calla, ya me hartaste". Dijo Furioso Williams "Perece ¡Destello final!". Williams colocó sus dos manos hacia el frente y en un rápido destello de Luz, una poderosa onda de energía salió disparada contra Rox.

"¡Mierda!". Rox dijo, de pronto todo el lugar donde estaba Rox se volvió polvo.

"¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!". Reía Williams "¡Te lo merecías mocoso, ahora eres polvo!"

La felicidad de Williams termino de golpe al ver como múltiples cortes en todo su torso aparecían.

"¿Qué rayos?". Dijo Williams, pero su repuesta llego rápidamente, al mirar hacia el frente vio una figura con forma humana completamente oscura.

"¿Quién eres?". Pregunto Williams.

"Arte Sheikah final, El Espíritu de la oscuridad". Dijo la figura que no resulto ser otro que Rox.

Williams reconoció la voz al instante "Veo que aun tenías cartas bajo la manga"

"Esta es una técnica Sheikah definitiva, no quería usarla contra alguien como tú". Dijo Rox mientras sacaba una gran espada, más grande que su cuerpo "Y este es el colmillo de Acero". Dijo Rox mientras a una gran velocidad lanzaba un rayo de fuego de su espada.

Williams apenas podía esquivar el ataque, pero al darse cuenta Rox ya venía por otro golpe, Williams no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que recibirlo.

"Veo que tu capacidad regenerativa va demasiado lento". Murmuro Rox.

Las heridas de Williams se recuperaban lentamente.

"Quizás no puedes recuperarte de todo tan fácilmente, eso me da una serie de ideas". Dijo Rox antes acercarse a Williams para otro ataque.

Cerca de donde luchaban Rox y Williams, Sasuke estaba en el suelo vomitando un poco de sangre, mientras que Hans estaba con su torso descubierto y sus ojos completamente rojos.

"Veo que la habilidad latente sangre de asesino reside en ti". Murmuro Sasuke.

Hans no respondía, cuando sus ojos se volvían rojos su carácter era serio y calculador.

"Por lo que noto tus ojos son mejores que los míos". Dijo Sasuke "Por lo menos en esta fase". Dijo antes de ponerse de pie y cerrar los ojos.

"¿Qué planeas hacer?". Pregunto Hans.

"Solo subir el nivel". Dijo Sasuke al momento de abrir sus ojos y mostrar cómo estos habían cambiado.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a tus ojos"

"Es sacado mi verdadero poder, Mangekyō Sharingan es la forma evolucionada de mis ojos Uchiha". Dijo Sasuke mientras a una gran velocidad se colocaba detrás de Hans, pero este esquiva el ataque, pero rápidamente Sasuke lanza una lanza de trueno la cual atraviesa el brazo de Hans.

"Mejoraste". Dijo simplemente Hans "Pero aun estas lejos de ser como yo". Dijo de manera arrogante el guerrero.

Sasuke se enfureció, le molestaba demasiado el hecho de que lo menospreciaran "Veremos si dices eso luego de esto, Susano". Al instante un poderoso Golem de Fuego cubrió a Sasuke, solo con su tamaño destruyo el techo del lugar.

"Mierda". Murmuro Hans mientras corría a alta velocidad, Susano por su parte comenzaba a lanza flechas las cuales destruían todo a su paso.

"Es rápido". Hans no alcanzo a decir más ya que una flecha le dio de lleno en el estómago, creando una gran explosión.

"Se acabó". Murmuro Sasuke mientras ocultaba a Susano, pero de pronto una espada atravesó su costado.

"Imposible". Dijo Sasuke al ver a Hans de pie de tras de él, pero con algo raro en su mirada.

"Tal parece que no eres el único con una segunda forma en sus ojos". Murmuro Hans con sus ojos de color dorado "Mi estilo asesino esta al máximo y esta vez no tendré piedad". Con mucha velocidad y fuerza Hans saco su espada del torso de Sasuke, para luego darle un profundo corte en el pecho, el cual derribo al guerrero.

Mientras los guerreros luchaban sin parar Ganondorf miraba desde una torre las habilidades de cada guerrero.

"No son chicos normales". Susurro Ganondorf.

"No lo son". Contesto Kotake.

"Si, sus habilidades son excepcionales sobre todo la del chico del hada". Murmuro Koume.

"Si, es un ser interesante". Dijo finalmente Ganondorf.

Un gran humo se disipo, revelando a un Félix arrodillado y a Link victorioso mirándolo hacia abajo.

"Te felicito, primera vez que un enemigo me dura tanto, pero ya se acabo, eres mucho mas débil que yo". Dijo arrogantemente Link.

Felix por su parte aun tenia su mirada hacia el suelo.

"Llego la hora". Dijo Link mientras levantaba su espada.

"Tacto, vista". Susurro Felix, al instante los dos sentidos desaparecieron del cuerpo de Link.

"Mierda". Dijo Link mientras caia al suelo.

"Te confiaste, olvidaste mi mayor habilidad, si no hubiera sido por ella definitivamente me hubieras ganado". Dijo Félix mientras que a duras penas se ponía de pie "Ahora muere intruso". Dijo mientras se preparaba para clavar el cuerpo de Link al suelo.

"¡Alto!". Grito Nadia mientras a duras penas detenía el ataque de Félix, que gracias a las diosas justo había perdido su Despertad "¡Navi hábiles a los demás!". Decía Nadia, al momento Navi se fue volando del lugar.

Williams caía rendido ante Rox, sus capacidades regenerativas estaban al máximo.

"No debí menospreciarte". Murmuro el guerrero.

"Ese fue tu error". Rox se disponía a acabar con el guerrero, pero justo apareció Navi.

"¡Rox, dijo Nadia que comience la evacuación!"

Rox miro a Hans, el cual había escuchado las palabras de la hada.

"Bien". Con una gran velocidad Rox se acercó a Hans y los tres desaparecieron.

"¿Adónde rayos se fueron?". Pregunto Sasuke, mientras se levantaba herido.

Nadia apenas podía contener el poder de Félix, pero para su suerte, los demás llegó a tiempo.

"Bien es hora de hacerlo, te toca Rox". Dijo Hans mientras tomaba a Link del suelo.

Rox rápidamente volvió a su estado normal, para luego levantar a Colmillo de Acero al cielo "¡Arte Sheikah definitivo, Meteorito!". Grito Rox.

Al instante una gran bola de fuego comenzó a descender del cielo, rápidamente los héroes huyeron, Félix estaba pasmado mirando hacia el cielo.

"Esto es malo". Susurro Félix.

A lo lejos los héroes pudieron ver una gran explosión en el campamento Gerudo.

"Apenas lo logramos". Dijo muy cansado Rox, esa técnica consumía toda su energía mágica.

"Si, ahora debemos sacarle la máscara a Link". Hans procedió a quitarle la máscara a Link, el cual reacciono al instante.

"¿Estas bien?". Pregunto Nadia.

"Si, pero es raro, se supone que perdí mis dos sentidos, quizás sea porque daño el alma de la máscara y no la mía". Dijo pensativo Link.

"Eso no importa ahora debo curarlos". Dijo Nadia mientras unas llamas salían de sus manos.

"¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto encantado Rox.

"Es flama de la vida, una técnica hereditaria la cual cura todas las heridas del cuerpo". Dijo Nadia mientras curaba a los guerreros.

"Eso es bueno, después de todo debemos partir rápido a Hyrule para que se preparen para el ataque e idear una estrategia". Dijo Hans.

"Si, esa es nuestra misión". Contesto Link.


	15. Capitulo XV El inicio de La Gran Guerra

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de nintendo y de su creador Miyamoto**

**Capitulo XV El Comienzo de la Gran Guerra**

Los 4 guerreros cabalgaron a toda velocidad hacia Hyrule, era un viaje un poco largo, pero les quedaba poco tiempo, debían llegar lo más antes posible para preparar así al ejército para la gran guerra que se avecinaba.

Mientras tanto en el palacio la princesa ya comenzaba a angustiarse, su preocupación por sus amigos y amado era tal que ya apenas podía dormir.

"Princesa no se preocupe, ellos están bien". Decía una preocupada Impa.

"Pero Impa, ya se han tardado bastante". Contestaba Zelda.

"Es una misión de espionaje, su tiempo nunca está establecido". Volvió a responder Impa.

Zelda solo guardo silencio, en verdad las palabras de Impa eran ciertas, pero su preocupación aún no se iba.

Pasaron algunas horas y nada ocurría, en el castillo los generales preparaban incansablemente a sus hombres por si algo pasaba.

Por otro lado Roy se dirigía a la habitación de la princesa, quería arreglar el error del día anterior.

"Princesa ¿Puedo pasar?". Decía muy despacio Roy detrás de la puerta.

Zelda lo pensó un poco antes de contestar "Si"

Roy entro lentamente a la habitación de la princesa, solo al entrar un dulce aroma llego a sus narices, todo el lugar estaba lleno del aroma de la princesa.

"¿Qué deseas?". Pregunto Zelda un poco indiferente.

"Yo solo quería disculparme por el otro día, lo siento en verdad, no sé qué me ocurrió". Contesto con la mirada hacia el suelo el príncipe.

El corazón de Zelda se ablando al instante al ver la tristeza en la mirada de Roy.

"No te preocupes". Dijo suavemente Zelda.

"Gracias". Contesto Roy muy despacio.

Hubo un poco de silencio cómodo en la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir al otro.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?". Pregunto finalmente Roy.

"Claro". Respondió Zelda mientras se ponía de pie.

Los dos jóvenes salían del castillo a los jardines frontales de este, ninguno de los dos había abierto su boca para decir alguna palabra, el silencio era demasiado cómodo para estropearlo con habladurías.

El camino fue corto hasta que llegaron a un banco al frente del castillo, el cual estaba rodeado por muchas flores hermosas, era un paisaje maravilloso, los dos príncipes solo se sentaron en silencio.

"Princesa". Dijo en un susurro Roy.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirle a usted, hay muchas cosas que tengo guardadas en mi corazón". Dijo Roy.

"Roy, yo". Zelda no pudo terminar ya que Roy la interrumpió.

"Solo le pido que me escuche, por favor". Suplico el joven príncipe.

Zelda lo pensó un momento "Esta bien"

Roy se sintió aliviado por la respuesta de Zelda "Princesa Zelda, usted es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, no solo físicamente, sino que por dentro es una persona maravillosa y me ha conquistado por completo a mi corazón". Roy tomo un poco de aire "No le mentiré con decirle que nunca antes he estado con una mujer, porque a la verdad en mi país ya he estado con otras mujeres, pero la verdad es que usted es la primera que me ha enamorado de verdad, es la primera que me ha ello sentir algo en mi corazón"

Con cada palabra Zelda se ponía más y más roja, su mente se había perdido en las palabras de Roy, todo lo demás que estaba ocurriendo había pasado por desapercibido para los dos jóvenes.

"Yo solo quiero que me dé una oportunidad, una oportunidad para amarte, por favor, solo pido eso". Suplico Roy.

"Roy, yo". Zelda no sabía que decir.

"Por favor, solo pido eso". Lentamente Roy acerco su rostro al de Zelda "Es mi único sueño en la vida". Dijo en un susurro antes de poner sus labios sobre los de la princesa Zelda.

Zelda estaba en Shock, sin darse cuenta estaba siendo besada por un hombre que no era su novio, no sabía qué hacer, su moral y su dignidad luchaban ferozmente dentro de sí.

Roy sonrió internamente al notar como lentamente Zelda cerraba los ojos, pero aun no correspondía su beso, por lo que más que uno era solo un topón entre labios.

Zelda ni cuenta se dio del momento en que cerró los ojos, solo lo hizo por instinto, aun así no correspondió su beso, aún estaba en Shock para poder razonar hacer algo.

Habían pasado dos minutos del suceso, los dos jóvenes estaban totalmente separados del mundo exterior, sin darse cuenta de que varios ojos los observaban.

"¿Princesa?". Pregunto una voz.

Al instante Zelda reacciono al escuchar la voz, rápidamente aparto a Roy suavemente con sus manos y miro a la chica de cabellos rojos que estaba con una mirada horrorizada por la escena que estaba viendo.

"Malón, yo no". Zelda no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente avergonzada de que su amiga la viera en una situación así, después de todo Malón sabía que ella ya estaba comprometida, y al verla haciendo algo así no era para nada bueno.

"A mí no me debe explicaciones princesa". Dijo Malón con mucha dificultad "Y siento interrumpirla, pero quería avisarle de que los espías llegaron hace un minuto". Las palabras fueron como una espada en el corazón de Zelda.

"¿Hace un minuto?". Pregunto Zelda horrorizada, si las palabras de Malón eran ciertas solo significaba una cosa.

"Si, pasaron a su lado solo hace un minuto, como no se dieron cuenta un guardia me pidió avisarles a ustedes dos". Dicho esto Malón hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Zelda estaba impactada, Link había pasado por su lado, la había visto besando a otro hombre, ciertamente este no era su día.

"Lo siento". Rápidamente se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió al castillo, Roy por su parte no entendía lo que ocurría.

La reunión fue interrumpida de golpe, las puertas se azotaron con una gran intensidad, la princesa apenas entro busco con la mirada a Link, hasta que lo encontró.

Allí se encontraba con sus ropas todas rasgadas, su rostro sucio con manchas de sangre seca, su mirada como la de los demás se dirigió hacia ella, solo con la diferencia de que demostraba un intenso dolor.

"L...Link". Susurro Zelda, pero fue tan despacio que nadie la escucho.

Link por su parte sonrió, una gran sonrisa se mostró en su rostro "Hola princesa ¿Nos acompañas en la reunión?". Pregunto el joven.

Zelda solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento, al instante llego Roy, el cual se sentó al lado de Zelda.

Rox y Hans estaban muy tristes, sabía que por dentro Link se moría, pero no había nada que podían hacer.

"Bueno como les decía, el ejercito de Ganondorf ya está listo para un nuevo ataque, gracias al tridente del poder lograron reagruparse y generar más criaturas de las tinieblas, por lo que atacaran dentro de dos días". Dijo Link.

"¿Dos días?". Dijo en un casi grito el rey Nohansen.

"Si, dentro de dos días dirigirán todas sus fuerzas en un súper ataque hacia acá". Respondió Rox.

"¿No hay nada para detenerlos?". El general Roa hablo.

"No, lo intentamos todos, incluso en nuestra huida matamos una buena cantidad, pero de nada sirve, el tridente recupera sus fuerzas a una alta velocidad". Respondió Nadia.

"¿Qué haremos entonces?". Pregunto el ministro Lois.

"Los enfrentaremos de frente". Contesto simplemente Link.

Un gran silencio apareció en el salón.

"¿No es una locura?". Pregunto Nohansen.

"Una locura seria esperarlos aquí, por lo que los esperaremos frente a su campamento". Respondió Link.

"Una gran guerra". Dijo muy despacio el general Kyle.

"Si"

"¿Entonces como lo haremos?". Pregunto el general Roa.

"Iremos todos los capitanes, comandantes y generales con nuestro ejército unido, juntos acabaremos con ellos". Respondió Hans.

"¿Quién dirigirá? Después de todo el rey no ira a la batalla y Garren está muerto". Pregunto el ministro Solís.

"Propongo a Link como comandante en jefe, por lo menos en esta batalla". Dijo fuertemente el rey Nohansen.

"Me uno a la noción". Dijo Rox.

"Yo también, no hay nadie mejor entrenado para liderar". Agrego Hans.

"Si, con la espada maestra y su título de héroe nacional será una buena motivación para los soldados". Dijo el general Kyle.

"Si, toda la razón". Agrego el general Miles.

"Pueda que sea verdad". Dijo simplemente el ministro Solís.

"Si, confió en el muchacho". Dijo el general Roa.

"Claro que sí, él es un héroe". Dijo fuertemente Nadia.

Link estaba impresionado como la gran mayoría lo elegía a él para dirigir la última batalla contra Ganondorf.

Por otro lado Roy no le interesaba, ya estaba seguro de que le había ganado el corazón a Zelda por lo anterior, que Link se luzca un poco en la batalla era lo de menos.

Zelda por su parte estaba asustada, si Link iba como jefe del ejército significaría que iría adelante, en primera fila y según ella sabía ese era el lugar donde había más probabilidades de morir "¿Pero no es peligroso?"

Link miro a Zelda, luego sonrió "Si, lo es, pero no me esconderé de la realidad, la enfrentare de frente, si me han elegido tomare el cargo con gusto y dirigiré a Hyrule a la victoria"

"¡Sí!". Un gran grito se escuchó en el salón, todos estaban de acuerdo a las palabras de Link.

"Entonces está decidido, la reunión se levanta". Dijo el rey, al instante todos se retiraron del lugar.

Zelda rápidamente siguió a Link el cual se dirigía a su cuarto.

"¿Link?". Pregunto Zelda, Link al instante se detuvo.

"¿Si princesa?". Dijo Link como si nada ocurriera.

"¿Podemos hablar?". Pregunto tímida Zelda.

"Sí, claro". Dijo Link, mientras invitaba a la joven a entrar a su cuarto.

La princesa se sentó suavemente en la cama del héroe "Tu sabes que es peligroso ¿Por qué lo haces?". Pregunto Zelda.

Link se sentó en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia afuera "En una batalla, no importa donde este, si mi destino es morir esta me encontrara aunque me esconda". Dijo Link "Además de que poder dirigir al pueblo a la victoria, podre hacer algo por la tierra que amo". Agrego finalmente.

"Pero si ya has hecho bastante"

"Eso ya es pasado, nunca ocurrió ni ocurrirá, ahora es el presente, por lo que salvare a Hyrule en este tiempo"

"¿Aunque te cueste la vida?". Pregunto temerosa Zelda.

"Si". Contesto firmemente Link.

Los ojos de Zelda se cristalizaron al instante "¿Y que pasara conmigo?"

Link quito su mirada del paisaje para ver a Zelda "Estarás bien, eso es lo que importa". Dijo en un susurro.

"¿Crees que si tu mueres estaré bien?". Pregunto indignada Zelda.

"Si". Dijo Link simplemente "Una vez que los obstáculos desaparezcan todo estará bien para tu gente y reino"

Zelda no podía creer lo que escuchaba de Link "¿Obstáculos? ¿Qué obstáculos?"

"Ganondorf y yo"´

Zelda se levantó de golpe de la cama "¡Como puedes decir eso!".

Link se limitó a observar a Zelda.

"¿Acaso piensas morir en la guerra?"

Link solo sonrió "Si, buscare a Ganondorf y lo matare mientras él lo hace conmigo, así todo acabara y esta maldición que llevamos se desaparecerá por lo menos en esta generación"

"Tú". Zelda no podía articular palabras "¿Tú te vas a morir?"

"Si, princesa, así cumpliré mi destino y mi vida quedara entre las leyendas de Hyrule como siempre debió ser". Dijo Link.

Zelda se acercó rápidamente a Link con la intención de darle una cachetada, pero este anticipando su movimiento le agarro la mano.

"¡Eres un idiota!". Dijo Zelda mientras lagrimas caía de su rostro "¿Acaso no te he dicho que te amo?". El rostro de Zelda estaba empapado en lágrimas "Si tú te mueres yo me matare, te lo juro, yo no puedo vivir sin ti"

Al escuchar las últimas palabras Link agarro fuertemente los hombros de Zelda "¡No!". Dijo fuertemente Link "Si yo muero tú debes seguir viviendo". Link tomo un respiro "¿A caso no te das cuenta que yo y Ganondorf somos una maldición en tu vida? Si los dos desaparecemos podrás ser feliz con la persona que en verdad amas"

Zelda al escuchar las últimas palabras retrocedió "Así que es eso". Dijo en un susurro.

Link miro a Zelda, no entendía de lo que hablaba.

"Tú crees que yo amo a Roy, por eso quieres morir, para que pueda reinar en paz sin remordimiento de mi decisión". Dijo Zelda.

"No es solo eso". Zelda se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Link, el cual dirigió su mirada hacia afuera "La cosa es que yo no puedo vivir viéndote con otro, no puedo hacerlo princesa, pero el destino lo ha establecido ya y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo"

Zelda estaba impactada por las palabras de Link "Link, ese beso, el me lo dio, yo no quería besarlo, yo no sabía qué hacer"

Link soltó una pequeña carcajada, y sin mirar a Zelda respondió "Sabes, aunque fue mentira, me hizo muy feliz el escucharte decirme que me amas, gracias por eso princesa". Una lágrima descendió del rostro de Link el cual aún miraba el paisaje.

Zelda iba a responder, pero se detuvo al instante al mirar como una lágrima bajaba por la mejilla de Link, su corazón se partió de inmediato, ella nunca antes había visto a Link llorar por lo que único que pudo hacer fue salir de la habitación corriendo mientras lágrimas de amargura mojaban el piso por donde ella caminaba.

"¿Estuvo bien todo eso?". Dijo Navi mientras salía de su escondite en el gorro de Link.

"Si, es lo mejor". Dijo Link antes de secarse las lágrimas.

El día pasó, la cena fue en un profundo silencio, todos solo se limitaban a ver a Link, el rey no sabía que ocurría, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

Era de mañana en el palacio de Hyrule, los guerreros tenían su último día de descanso, después de ese día ellos saldrían en la madrugada para ir a la batalla.

El rey volvió a notar el silencio y las miradas de tristeza que le daba Zelda a Link, mientras que este aparentaba tranquilidad e indiferencia.

"Hija ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?". Pregunto el viejo rey.

"Si padre". Dijo Zelda mientras entraba a la habitación de su padre.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede entre tú y Link?". Pregunto el Rey.

A Zelda se le helo la sangre al escuchar la pregunta "Nada". Mintió la joven.

"No me mientas, los conozco, dime que sucede"

"Padre tu sabes que yo". Zelda no alcanzo a terminar ya que fue interrumpida por su padre.

"¿Que estas enamorada de Link? Si lo sé". Contesto el rey.

Zelda se sorprendió "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

El rey sonrió "Te conozco desde pequeña y sé que has estado enamorada de él desde pequeña". Dijo el rey con aun la sonrisa en sus labios "Y te digo que nada me haría más feliz de que te casaras con él"

Zelda sintió un poco de alivio y dolor al escuchar a su padre "Eso ya no es posible"

El rey se sorprendió "¿Por qué? Si por lo que he visto él te ama también"

"Sé que lo hace, pero". Zelda se detuvo un momento "Cuando volvió de su misión de espionaje yo me encontraba con Roy en el jardín, entonces este se acercó y me beso"

El rey no podía creer lo que escuchaba "¿Link los vio?"

"Si"

El rey comenzó a caminar en círculos en la habitación mientras tenía sus manos en su espalda "¿El cree que lo amas?"

"Si"

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo". Zelda se avergonzó de lo que iba a decir "Yo no aparte a Roy, incluso cerré los ojos"

El rey Nohansen se detuvo de golpe "¿Qué hiciste qué?"

Zelda se puso nerviosa "No aparte a Roy, me deje llevar por un momento"

El rey miro indignado a su hija "¿Por qué hiciste algo así?"

"Porque creí que no era bueno rechazarlo, yo pensé que sería una falta de respeto"

El rey dio un suspiro "Lo entiendo, después de todo es tu primer beso, es normal que no sepas que hacer". Decía el rey, pero al mencionar la palabra "Primer beso" vio como Zelda se puso nerviosa "¿Zelda?"

Zelda apretaba su vestido con fuerza "En realidad no era mi primer beso"

El grito que dio el rey después de la declaración de Zelda se escuchó en todo Hyrule

"¡¿No era tu primer beso?!"

"No"

"Oh diosas ayudadme". Decía Nohansen mientras miraba e cielo "Se supone que esta conversación deberías tenerla con tu madre, pero bueno no siempre uno obtiene lo que quiere, ahora dime ¿A cuántos has besado?"

"Solo a uno"

"¿Quién? Dime el nombre del infame que le robo el primer beso a mi hija"

Zelda se puso totalmente roja "En realidad él no me robo el beso, yo lo bese"

Por poco se desmaya el rey Nohansen al escuchar tales declaraciones de su hija "¿Hace cuánto fue?"

"Hace poco"

"¿Su nombre?"

"Link"

El susto desapareció de golpe del rostro del rey, este fue remplazado por una sonrisa de felicidad "¿Con Link?"

"Si, lo bese cuando fuimos al lago". Zelda no podía creer que fuera tan fácil revelarle sus secretos a su padre.

"Está bien eso". Dijo el rey, pero al instante su sonrisa desapareció "Pero ahora entiendo como él se siente, debe sentirse traicionado"

"Si". Dijo tristemente Zelda.

"Pobre muchacho, ahora comprendo su dolor, pero es fuerte, cualquier otro se hubiera cortado las venas por ello"

Zelda se mordió fuertemente el labio "Padre, Link me dijo que él piensa morir en la guerra"

El rostro de Nohansen paso a uno lleno de susto "No puede ser"

"Dijo que él era un estorbo para mi futuro reino, por lo que pretende acabar con Ganondorf con su propia vida"

"Ahora entiendo por qué no se quejó de ir en primera fila, maldición, le he puesto sin darme cuenta en la zona más peligrosa". El rey apretaba fuertemente su puño.

Zelda se levantó y se arrodillo ante su padre "Por favor padre, no permita que le pase nada malo, si el muere yo no sé qué hacer"

El rey vio cómo su hija lloraba, por lo que puso sus manos en sus hombros "Tengo una idea, conozco la forma perfecta para que no le pase nada". Dijo con una sonrisa "Tú solo preocúpate de hacer las paces con el"

Zelda sintió alivio al escuchar a su padre "Gracias"

"No debes agradecerme, no quiero a ningún otro como rey después de mí, él es perfecto, incluso las diosas lo bendijeron con una parte de la Trifuerza, no hay nadie más digno que el para el puesto". Dijo el rey sonriendo "Ahora vamos a comer, ya verás como todo se soluciona"

Cuando el rey y Zelda se sentaron los demás ya los estaba esperando en sus puestos.

"Ahora que están todos creo que es hora de hablar". Dijo Roy mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Qué sucede joven?". Pregunto Nohansen.

"Mi rey, quería pedirle ante todas estas personas como testigos de que me permita tener la mano de su hija como esposa". Dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

Al instante hubo un gran silencio, Zelda solo quería desaparecer del lugar, las miradas de todos estaban en ella y Link, el cual miraba indiferentemente su palto de comida.

Nohansen pensaba cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a pronunciar "No me opongo mientras ella este de acuerdo"

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Zelda, Roy por su parte sonrió "No creo que haya problema ¿Verdad princesa?"

Zelda miro rápidamente a Link "Lo siento, pero no puedo casarme contigo príncipe"

Al instante un gran silencio se creó en el lugar.

"¿Por qué?". Pregunto Roy.

"Porque estamos en tiempo de guerra, creo que es una falta de respeto hablar de matrimonio mientras cientos de mujeres lloran la perdida de sus esposos"

El rey sonrió ante las palabras de Zelda "Es verdad, tiene toda la razón"

Roy lentamente volvió a su puesto "Entiendo"

"Gracias por entender". Respondió Zelda.

El almuerzo pasó silenciosamente, luego de eso Zelda trato de hablar con Link, pero este la evitaba, al cabo de un rato ella se dio por vencida.

"No puedo hacer que me perdone". Se dijo Zelda a sí misma, mientras estaba sentada en el jardín de castillo.

"Es fácil romper un corazón, pero difícil curarlo". Dijo Malón mientras se acercaba a Zelda.

"Malón". Dijo Zelda.

"¿En verdad esta arrepentida?"

"Si lo dices por no apartar a Roy, si, lo estoy"

"¿No entiendo?"

"Yo no bese a Roy, él lo hizo, yo tengo la culpa de no apartarme de inmediato de el"

"Ya veo, pero parece que Link no cree lo mismo"

Zelda sonrió "Si, el cree que amo a Roy"

"¿Cree que la odia a usted?"

"No, a pesar de todo sé que aún me ama, pero aún no sé cómo demostrarle que yo en verdad lo amo"

"Haga lo mismo". Dijo simplemente Malón.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Roy la beso en público, usted haga lo mismo, demuéstrele su amor a Link ante todos"

Zelda sonrió ante la idea de Malón "Tienes razón eso hare". Dijo luego de abrazar a su amiga "Gracias"

La hora de la cena llego, Zelda quería demostrarle su amor a Link ante todos, pero para su sorpresa este no se presentó ya que estaba preparando su traje para la batalla.

"No importa, mañana lo haré". Se dijo a sí mismo la princesa.

La noche llego y se fue, era de madrugada, los soldados se preparaban para partir en cualquier momento, mientras tanto Zelda se había quedado dormida.

"Princesa, los soldados van a partir". Dijo Impa mientras entraba en la habitación de Zelda.

"¿Qué?". Grito Zelda, mientras se vestía rápidamente, si no se apuraba no alcanzaría de ver a Link.

"Vamos, debemos ir rápido". Dijo Impa.

"Zelda solo se puso un abrigo y salió rápidamente, ni siquiera se vistió, no podía perder el tiempo, si no le demostraba a Link que lo amaba este no volvería vivo de la guerra.

Los solados estaban esperando a sus generales, todos estaban listos para partir a la batalla.

"Bien es hora de marchar". Dijo Link mientras se subía a Epona.

"Espera". Dijo Nohansen.

"¿Qué sucede?". Pregunto Link.

"Ponte esto". Dijo Nohansen mientras le ofrecía una armadura dorada a Link.

"No sé cómo se usa". Contesto Link.

"Solo póntelo, ahora eres un general y debes vestir como tal". Invento Nohansen.

Link se bajó de Epona y se marchó detrás de un árbol, rápidamente se sacó su traje verde y se puso la armadura de Nohansen.

"Te ves bien". Dijo Nohansen con una sonrisa.

"Gracias". Dijo Link.

"¿Notas lo liviano que es?"

Link dio unos saltos y sus ojos se abrieron "Si, es como si fuera mi túnica"

"Si, pero es mucho más resistente, le llamo armadura Mágica"

"Es genial"

"Puedes quedártela". Dijo Nohansen con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias". Dijo Link con una sonrisa "Bien es hora de partir". Dijo Link mientras se acercaba a Epona.

"¡Espera!". Otra voz detuvo a Link.

"¿Princesa?". Pregunto Link sorprendido al verla en su pijama.

Zelda llego corriendo, luego se detuvo y tomo un poco de aire "No puede irte así como así, debo decirte algo antes"

"Princesa, creo que ya lo hablamos". Dijo seriamente Link.

Zelda no permitió que Link continuara "Link, te amo, eso nada lo cambiara, ni por nadie lo haría, lo que viste el otro día fue un mal entendido, si, a la verdad fui besada, pero yo no correspondí el beso, mi error fue no apartarlo de mí, pero solo fue por cortesía, yo te amo a ti y ante todas estas personas, sean generales, reyes, amigos, soldados, criados lo digo, te amo más que nada en este mundo así que quiero que vuelvas a mi". Dijo fuertemente Zelda, para luego acercarse y darle un gran beso en los labios a Link, el cual quedo en Shock, los soldados por su parte comenzaron a aplaudir, Rox y Hans estaban aplaudiendo de alegría, mientras que Nadia soltaba una triste sonrisa, los generales estaban aplaudiendo felices por la valentía de la princesa, Impa desde la ventana miraba con una sonrisa lo que pasaba, mientras que Nohansen casi podía saltar de la alegría, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de los príncipes de Altea, por su parte Roy estaba lleno de odia e ira ante lo que ocurría.

Luego de un rato Zelda se apartó de Link "Prométeme que volverás"

Link por fin pudo despertar del Shock, bajo su mirada para ver a Zelda y sonrió "Claro que sí". Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Zelda el cual se llenaba de lágrimas.

"Gracias, te amo". Dijo Zelda sonriendo.

"Yo también te amo". Contesto Link para luego subir a Epona.

Zelda se alejó de Link y se colocó al lado de su padre, aun lagrimas salían de su rostro.

Por su parte Nohansen puso una mano en el hombro de su hija y miro al ejército "¡Que las diosas os bendigan guerreros de la luz!". Grito el rey.

"¡Sí!". Gritaron todos unánimes.

Link se puso su casco y luego dirigió una última mirada a Zelda "Espérame".

"Si". Contesto Zelda.

"¡Llego la hora pueblo unido de Hyrule, es hora de luchar por lo que nos pertenece". Grito Link mientras comenzó a galopar, al instante todos los soldados fueron detrás de él, era un gran ejercito compuesto de Zoras, Gorons, Kokiris, Hylianos, Labryannos, y soldados de Altea, todos juntos partieron a la batalla final contra la encarnación del mal, todo unidos con una misma misión, traer devuelta la luz al mundo.


End file.
